Not That Alone
by Elghin
Summary: La soledad no es un desconocido paradigma de Stilinski, es mas un dolor continuo desde la muerte de su madre, pero esto no se trata de ello sino de que en medio de su soledad, SU PEOR MOMENTO, encontró en el lugar menos pensado algo de compania, confort y amor de lobo...
1. Chapter 1

Aceptación era algo que a Stiles no le faltaba, eso no significaba que no lo sufriera. Pero a penas todo terminó o en realidad se acomodó, él estaba conduciendo su Jeep en esa última noche con Jackson y Lydia en el asiento trasero provocándole un dolor espantoso, y a su lado, oliendo todo lo que le pasaba; Isaac, con la incomodidad reflejada en su rostro.

La noche se hizo bastante extraña después de eso, además de condenadamente larga. Tuvo que dejar al amor de su vida en la casa de Jackson y a Isaac en la casa de Scott a pedido de su este para él seguir a Allison y hablar con ella de lo sucedido. La última parada la hizo en su casa y llegar a su habitación fue como una auto tortura. Abrió la ventana y dejó entrar el aire helado de la noche buscando que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Solo faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera y en su cabeza solo giraba la imagen de las hermosas lineas del rostro de Lydia, agradeciéndole el aventón, con su ojitos llenos de felicidad por tener a Jackson vivo y a su lado.

Ser un adolescente ya era una peste, por así decirlo, pero ser un adolescente con un amor desencontrado y frustrado en más de un sentido era prácticamente la muerte. Se extendió en su cama, adolorido física y emocionalmente. Su estado patético de lamentación lo llenó de una desesperada impotencia que quería hacer desaparecer a toda costa, pegó un respingo, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la sala. Rebuscó en la alacena con urgencia la botella de Whisky de su padre. La necesidad de deshacerse de la dolencia en su interior tiraba lejos cualquier pensamiento razonable; sabía que si ingería aquello el dolor mermaría aunque fuera un poco y la ansiedad que lo acorralaba al estar constantemente solo, desde que Scott fue mordido, le importaría un comino. Se dio cuenta de que con Scott solo se distraía de su vida, pero con la mordida, Allison, Derek, los lobos dementes y los cazadores, sumado a cada cosa extraña que decide pasarse por Beacon Hills, solo se revuelve más.

Un parpadeo después baja el pico de la botella de Whisky de entre sus labios y se percata de que está por la mitad, bufa descontento. Una mirada más tarde nota que está en medio del bosque y las luces de la mañana no se dejan ver aún. Tuerce la boca porque le da igual estar allí, mira al piso y ve que está descalzo, lo cual produce que la risa salga de su boca sin previo aviso; por alguna extraña razón el haberse olvidado los zapatos y su capucha roja no, en medio de su ebriedad es hilarante.

Como media hora después en medio de su caminata y la madrugada cerrada debido a las espesas nubes eminentes de tormenta sobre su cabeza le da igual todo. No puede dejar de reírse, porque anda solo en un bosque oscuro, con su sudadera con capucha roja cerca de la casa de los Hale y la risa se le ahoga en un nuevo trago profundo que toma de la botella ambarina, sigue riéndose y empieza a dar brincos recreándose divertido en sus recuerdos del cuento, saltito sobre saltito como caperucita roja, según su parecer, con un posible hombre lobo rondándolo para comérselo. Ese pensamiento lo detuvo; él siendo caperucita y Derek el lobo, todo eso en la misma oración con el verbo "comiéndoselo" en ella dio origen a una estruendosa carcajada que salió del fondo de su garganta, tan estridente que tuvo que sujetarse el estomago con ambas manos derramando algo de la bebida en su chaqueta, y sin poder mantener el equilibrio se fue al piso de espaldas, aunque eso no detuvo su carcajada. De la nada, según Stiles, Derek apareció en su campo de visión aumentando la risa irracional cortando de a momentos su respiración. Era una sensación grandiosa como la risa se le atascaba en la garganta con cada respiro fallido.

— Stiles, ¿estás ebrio? —preguntó a dos o tres metros de su porche.

— Tú, tú, tú... —la risa no se detenía, la ropa se le llenaba de barro y hojas. El frío se colaba por ella pero le importaba mucho más seguir riéndose que su ropa.

— ¿Yo qué...? —su tono severo parecía no tener ningún efecto en el joven. Exhaló, estaba cansado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en una sola noche.

— Gran lobo malo... roja... —murmura entre carcajadas inconexas.

— Estás ebrio —afirmó finalmente y lo miró con las manos sobre su cadera.

— Puffff... —Derek rodó los ojos, la risa de Stiles ya le estaba irritando cuando una gota de lluvia toco su mejilla, miró hacia arriba y un trueno estalló.

— Levántate —ordenó, pero Stiles le señaló y le dijo entre risas.

— Ladra, ladra... Wuof, wuof —Derek lo tomó de un brazo de mala gana y lo arrastró dentro de la casa sin percatarse de que Stiles no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tomar la botella a su paso.

— Criajo — murmuró al cerrar la puerta cuando la lluvia se desató y termió por arrastrarlo hasta la sala.

— Eeeh, lobito... Lobito, lobiiiitooooo... —Derek gruñó y lo arrojó al sofá de en un solo movimiento.

— Cierra el pico o en verdad esta vez voy a lastimarte, Stiles —esa amenaza no surtió efecto y solo detonó la risa del chico. Derek le arrancó la botella de las manos bebiéndose él lo que quedaba solo para poder soportarle hasta que la lluvia cesase. Un rato después de estar sentados en la oscuridad en el viejo y quemado sofá, Stiles, dejó de reírse.

La casa tenía goteras por todos lados y Derek tuvo que mover varias veces el mueble a causa de ellas, con Stiles sobre él, por su puesto, porque aún estaba demasiado borracho. El chico tenía la mirada perdida mientras él movía el sofá. En la oscuridad de su vieja residencia, se sentó, al colocar el mueble en uno de los pocos rincones secos, lo cual no significaba que la casa dejara de estar mortalmente fría. Él no lo notaba, pero Stiles al parecer sí, ya que temblaba en la otra punta del sofá.

— ¿Vas a decirme de qué te reías? —le llamó la atención dando el último trago a la fuerte bebida del chico.  
— De caperucita. ¿Conoces la historia? Es sobre una niña pequeña que va a visitar a su abuelita en el bosque porque esta muy enferma y su mamá le puso una caperucita roja... —Stiles miró a Derek y este solo con la mirada corto su palabrerio—. Por su puesto que la conoces, tu eres un lobo —acotó de relleno como siempre y se acurrucó más tratando de mantener el calor, pero el sofá no solo olía a quemado sino que estaba muy húmedo para poder mantener algo de calor.

— Eso te causaba gracia, un cuento —Derek pensó que Stiles era más estúpido de lo que ya aparentaba y al ver la botella vacía la arrojó lejos.

— No... ehm, me reía de que no tengo zapatos —Derek miró sus pies y recién se percató de que estaban descalzos y cubiertos de barro—. Y de mi sudadera roja y yo merodeando cerca de tu casa... Parecía gracioso en ese momento —el lobo de verdes ojos lo miró de nuevo y su malestar, ese que trataba de ahogar con alcohol solo se acentuó más.

— Solo para que sepas, si fueras caperucita, jamás —la mirada de Stiles volvió repentinamente a clavarse en Derek, como si le estuviera clavando un puñal, lo escuchó atento—, jamás de los jamáses, te comería, por más caperucita que fueses. Tengo mejor gusto para que lo sepas —Derek se acomodó en el respaldar del sillón y con los brazos cruzados se preparó para dormir.

Esas palabras lo hirieron, no deberían, pero lo hicieron. Derek Hale no es nada de él y hasta hace menos de media hora era gracioso, solo que en realidad le dolía. Le dolía ser despreciado continuamente, no ser importante para nadie que no fuese su padre, que él tenía como ley natural el quererle. Sus labios compungidos hicieron un especie de puchero que trataba de no salir, apretándolos se le calló un lágrima seguida de otra. El aire se llenó de tristeza y dolor. Derek frunció el ceño sin entender de dónde venía ese olor abandonado que traía el vació de la tristeza, ese dolor que percibía en la humedad de la casa, miró a su costado y Stiles no estaba, de un salto se levantó, no creía que Stiles podía moverse tan rápido como para que él no lo notase, y lo vio atravesando la puerta roja.

Llovía a cantaros afuera, nubes negras no dejaban pasar ni un gramo de luz en el espeso bosque frente a él. Apretó los dientes y los puños dentro de su chaqueta dando un paso sobre las escaleras del porche, pero una mano grande y fuerte lo jaló hacia adentro antes de que lograra que la lluvia lo mojase un poco metiéndolo de nuevo en la casa.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué mierda estás haciendo? —soltó enojado el lobo azotando la puerta detrás de él.

— Nada, me voy a casa. ¿Por qué? Acaso se te olvido algún insulto, porque tengo suficiente con el resto del mundo —dijo conteniendo el tapujo en su garganta.

— Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo, eres un pobre adolescente —Derek rodó los ojos y espero una respuesta sarcástica de la boca del chico frente a él, pero esta nunca llego. Y el olor a tristeza y soledad se hacían más grandes en Stiles— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó.

— Solo quiero ir a casa. Déjame pasar, por favor —replicó tenuemente con la mirada clavada en el piso.

— Esto no es porque dije que nunca...

— No, no es el nunca, es el "jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamáses te comería" y "el tengo mejor gusto". También el que Lydia nunca va a corresponderme, el que a Scott le importe un comino como estoy o si me mata cada luna llena, que mi profesor de química la tiene conmigo y cada vez que puede me rebaja o me hace sentir el ente más inservible de la tierra. Es mi papa que no está nunca en casa o no al menos cuando yo estoy en ella y por eso estoy en la mayoría de las escenas de crímenes solo para verlo más seguido. Que ni siquiera puedo ser de interés para un chico de mi clase o un lobo que esta más o igual de solo que yo. ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! Que estoy condenadamente solo todo el tiempo tratando de ayudar a todo el mundo y mi mejor amigo ni siquiera atiende mis llamadas porque está con la novia. Y no lo culpo, yo también quisiera tener una novia o alguien siquiera que se digne a darme mi primer beso, pero no, tengo dieciséis años y estoy en medio del bosque, descalzo, con frío, borracho y ausente de mi casa por las últimas... ¿Qué? ¿Dieciséis horas? Y nadie lo ha notado —Stiles toma aire en retraídas de su esófago que no puede cerrar produciendo le un dolor agudo por no parar de hablar, derramando lágrimas que preferiría estar disolviendo con el agua de la lluvia, solo allá afuera y no enfrente a un lobo que lo mira como si fuera un engendro.

Es Derek el que se siente terrible por hacerle más misera la vida al chico que llora frente a él. Pues le es imposible bloquear los sentimientos de Stiles haciéndolos propios. Que, sin él saberlo, cargaba, no solo con su hiperactividad adolescente, sino con numerables situaciones, presionándole continuamente. Él recuerda lo que fue eso para él, siendo lobo, buscando a la chica equivocada, y la destrucción de todo lo que amaba.

Stiles soltó un hipido y luego otro. Golpeó con sus brazos su costados en un gesto de que no podía ser que le diera hipo justo en ese momento. Uno tras otros los hipos se hacían más fuertes y el retorno del deseo de querer irse.

— Olvídalo, no saldrás con esta lluvia —se plantó de frente y lo miró.

— Pero, hip, quiero, hip. ¡Demonios! Hip —protestó—. Asustame, hip, por favor, hip —soltó Stiles como pudo con el hipo lastimando ahora sus costillas, se sentía completamente patético.

— ¿Asustarte? Nah... solo tienes que relajar el esófago —el lobo, con una mano en su cuello, lo obligó a volver a la sala.

— Derek, hip —intentó zafarse sin lograrlo.

— Si te duermes un rato se te pasara —era muy inusual la manera en que se enteró más de la vida de Stiles, pero no podría dejarle ir hasta no sentirse tan culpable como ahora. Tal vez podría visitar al profesor de química, quién sabe tal vez sus caminos se crucen.

— No, hip, quiero, hip, dormir, hip, aquí, hip —pero estaba mareado por el alcohol y le dolía la cabeza como para no hacerle caso al lobo.

— No creo que la lluvia dure más de una o dos horas, después te llevaré a casa en el auto.

— ¿Por qué, hip, no ahora? Hip —protestó como siempre.

— Porque se atascaría, no es un Jeep como el tuyo.

— Oh, hip, sí, hip. Cierto, hip —Derek tomó su chaqueta de sobre la mesa y se la colocó a Stiles, después de todo él no la necesitaba—. Gracias, hip —dijo acurrucándose en el sofá con el cuero de la prenda encima de sus hombros.

— Duérmete —ordenó nuevamente, no podía evitar dictar órdenes desde su nueva condición de alpha.

— Hace frío —Derek rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado. Stiles lo miró raro y Derek solo se acomodó en el respaldar cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento con el costado del lobo pegado a su brazo notó el calor que desprendía, tal cual una estufa —. Tu... estás calentito — replicó a penas seguido de un leve gruñido del alpha.

— Duérmete, Stiles —el lobo sintió como el joven se pegaba más a su cuerpo, pero no abrió los ojos. Stiles se hacía una bolita en su costado acomodando las rodillas a su codo y su cadera. Exhaló el aire, durmiéndose a continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de los pájaros piando, llenando el bosque de vida silvestre, despertó al lobo. Sus ojos verdes cristalinos contrajeron sus pupilas por la cantidad de luz que ahora entraba en ráfagas a través de los huecos del techo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan profundamente. La tranquilidad que siente ahora no la tenía desde que él fue traicionado y su familia asesinada. Era la confianza de sentirse seguro con alguien más lo que lo dejó descansar tan bien.

Estiró su cuerpo extendido a lo largo del sofá y su brazo estaba atrapado en algún rincón del respaldar. Miró a su lado y sobre él, Stiles babeaba su camiseta. Su vista se enfocó enfadada en el techo, pero le duro poco al notar el brazo derecho de Stiles rodeando su torso y su chaqueta cubriéndoles a ambos, ni siquiera recuerda como llegaron a esa posición o cuando la lluvia se disipó.

Se deshizo del agarre del chico y lo dejó seguir durmiendo. Se incorporó sentándose en el sofá, se refregó el rostro, mientras lo hacía escuchó sonar el celular de Stiles. Estiró su mano hacia atrás y lo tomó del bolsillo del buzo rojo del chico. Eran las doce del medio día y una llamada de Scott se cortó un segundo después, reviso el celular y nadie más había llamado para saber de Stiles.

Respiró hondo, después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior nadie lo había llamado hasta ese momento. Frunció el entrecejo y se volteó al sentir a Stiles en su baja espalda acurrucándose, buscando el calor de su cuerpo, por lo que se levanta y Stiles cae al suelo.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué, qué pasó…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Derek? ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó intentando abrir sus ojos pegados de sueño.

— Levántate y así te llevo a tu casa.

— ¿Dormí aquí?

— Sí, ahora muévete —dijo el lobo y Stiles sintió la resaca patearlo como una mula.

Stiles simplemente lo siguió. Estaba lo suficientemente adolorido como para refutar nada, solo camino dos pasos detrás de él y se subió a su auto. No hablaron de nada, él quería preguntar cómo, qué, por qué, pero le dolía demasiado pensar o formular cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

La casa estaba vacía. Derek lo siguió hasta dejarlo en su cuarto con analgésicos y un vaso de agua. Luego se marchó sin decir una palabra. No es que le molestara, pero, la verdad, la cabeza le reventaba como para ocuparse en preguntarle qué demonios pasó y cómo terminó allí.

Stiles escuchó paciente a Scott al día siguiente entre clases. En el almuerzo, Lydia y él conversaban tranquilamente a pesar de los mal intencionados comentarios de Jackson. Isaac intentaba llamar la atención de Scott y Stiles creyó que eso era raro solo que ni Scott o Allison parecían notarlo.

Quería decirle a su mejor amigo que terminó en la casa de Hale en medio de la noche. Que lo llevó a casa, que le dejó algo para su resaca. Pero él solo le habla de las reglas de los cazadores, de Allison, del próximo partido y lo normal que esperaba que fuera. De cómo congenia con Isaac y que su madre no está tan alterada con su nuevo estado como creyó que se pondría. Para cuando terminó de escucharlo ya estaban saliendo de la escuela. Tenían práctica en media hora y todos planeaban ir a tomar algo antes de volver al recinto, solo que el rugido distintivo del camaro hizo voltear a todos frente al colegio. Las ruedas rechinaron al detenerse justo frente al grupo de Scott. El joven lobo miró a Isaac y a Allison que le tomó de la mano, pues su presencia allí podría provocar nuevos problemas. Stiles solo lo miró atento. Derek bajó la ventanilla, se quitó los anteojos y sonrió.

— Stiles sube —dijo sin más haciendo a todo el mundo allí voltear hacia el más torpe del equipo de lacrosse.

— ¿Stiles? —preguntó Scott sin saber que pasaba.

Pero Stiles no tenía ni idea tampoco. Derek subió sus lentes para luego mirar al frente y Stiles se movió hacia el auto. Su mejor amigo lo interceptó y le preguntó prácticamente con la mirada qué era lo que quería, porqué lo había ido a buscar, Stiles no le respondió pues él no tenía ninguna respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

— Tengo que irme... ¿Puedes soltarme Scott? —pidió al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Con Derek? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé y la verdad no me importa… Tal vez quiera escuchar lo yo tenga que decir, quien sabe... Tal vez solo me meta en más problemas, pero a quién le importa ¿verdad? —soltó en retirada sarcástica, caminó hacia el auto y saltando escalones para hacer lo que sea que le diga Hale, lo cual le importaba poco— Hola, Derek.

— Súbete.

— Ok.

— ¿No vas a preguntar por qué?

— No, no en realidad.

— Bien —el auto quemó sus ruedas al salir del recinto con una coleada dejando a Stiles en boca de todos.

— ¿Scott, qué está pasando? —preguntó Allison a solo dos paso de él.

— No lo sé... —respondió observando como su amigo desaparecía a lo lejos.

Estuvieron dos horas en el auto. Stiles miraba a través de la ventana sin intención alguna de recordar el paisaje. Sabía que estaba fuera de Beacon Hills, eso es lo único que sabe. Cuando pararon, él, miró a su alrededor desde el asiento del copiloto y Derek se bajó; era una especie de aserradero enorme, justo en frente a un home depot. Stiles esperó a que el lobo saliera del aserradero con las preguntas pinchándole la lengua y el culo dormido de tanto esperar allí sentado.

— Bien, una parada más y volvemos a Beacon Hills.

— ¿Compraste madera?

— Ajá.

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero reconstruir un ala de la casa. Esta mañana fui al refugio y estaba inundado, no puedo vivir más allí.

— ¡Oh, rayos! ¿En serio? ¿Y reconstruirás tu vieja casa?

— Ajá.

— ¿Sabías que las casas de madera contrariamente a lo que se piensa son el sistema de edificación más antiguo? Los primeros vestigios datan del año 6.200 AC en Macedonia, al norte de Grecia. No es casualidad que la construcción con madera sea predominante en los países más desarrollados. Los artesanos de la construcción con madera siempre han estado entre los más cualificados de todos los oficios y esto sigue siendo cierto en la actualidad. De hecho las sociedades más antiguas usaban madera para sus templos y moradas —suelta el dato mientras mira el catálogo de maderas que Derek dejo de lado.

— Stiles, ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso? —pregunta el lobo con cara de aneurisma.

— No sé, solo lo sé.

Cuando bajaron en el home depot, Derek quería comprar unos pisos impermeables, pero no se decidía por el color porque aún no tenia la casa siquiera y no quería apresurarse. Stiles se ofreció a ayudarle después del colegio y los fines de semana. El lobo hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa y Stiles casi se muere. Quiso sacarle de mentira verdad que si su compañía le gustaba persiguiéndole por todo el complejo, pero solo logró conseguir una alfombra para su cuarto plateada y unas luces extrañas con tal de que dejará de perseguirlo con preguntas tontas.

Stiles no tiene ni idea de cómo construir una casa y la inquietud lo puede. Quiere ponerse de inmediato a investigar en su computadora al respecto para serle de utilidad a Derek, frunció el ceño por ello y sacudió la cabeza. Luego de hacer las compras pertinentes como cables, pintura, tubos de agua y de gas, cocina e inodoros, además de otras cosas, el lobo pagó todo y programó la entrega para que le enviaran las cosas de allí a dos semanas la mitad de ellas y el resto en un mes, directamente a la casa Hale. Derek llevó a casa a Stiles entrada la noche, el chico recordó que no tenía como llegar al colegio en la mañana en el momento que Derek aceleró el auto y se fue. Pero no lo vio tan grabe, estaba emocionado por ayudar a construir una casa y corrió dentro de la suya para investigar sobre eso. Su celular vibró cunado dejo la mochila en el suelo, Scott lo estaba llamando, pero no le presto atención, tenía más urgencia en saber más sobre cómo tirar abajo las paredes quemadas y ensamblar una nueva estructura. Entonces se percató de que tenía siete llamadas perdidas, por lo que envió un mensaje disculpándose por no atenderle, pero que ya estaba en casa y que se pondría a estudiar, que hablarían luego.

Al día siguiente nada más puso un pie fuera de la casa y el auto de Derek lo estaba esperando. Como si la historia se repitiera la ventanilla bajó, Hale lo miró y él corrió al auto contento, que el lobo notara que no tenía su auto y lo llevase al colegio lo regodeó en su interior.

— Buenos días.— dijo Stiles metiéndose en el auto acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad. Derek solo asintió dando marcha atrás.

— ¿A qué hora sales? —preguntó.

— Uh, hoy a las dos...—respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Vienes a la casa después? —el camino se hizo más corto de lo normal en el camaro de Derek

— Sí, claro —la emoción lo podía, no veía la hora de hacer todo lo que había visto en la pantalla de su laptop la noche anterior.

— La madera ya llegó. Empezaré a tirar los pisos superiores y el techo —le comentó, no estaba seguro de esto, de pesarlo a buscar, de traerlo y llevarlo, de relacionarse tanto con Stiles.

— Ten cuidado, se puede derrumbar. ¿No te conviene alquilar una de esas palas y empujar la estructura? —Derek lo miró al notar el tono preocupado y lo escuchó con atención.

— ¿Una pala?

— Sí, tardarías menos...

— Veré si encuentro algo así —se lo pensó, en realidad esa no era mala idea.

— Ok, nos vemos más tarde —le dijo al bajarse del auto.

— Sí, ten un buen día —no tiene ni idea de dónde salió eso, pero niega con la cabeza y arranca el auto.

— Gracias —Stiles entró sonriente al establecimiento con las miradas de muchos sobre él.

Derek no es el tipo de persona que disfruta de la compañía de niños de preparatoria y Stiles es uno de esos niños que además de es el doble de inquieto y es el doble de hablador, pero eso no quita que se sorprenda de vez en cuando con sus acotaciones, o que no le agrade escuchar todos esos datos que su lengua suelta, porque al parecer la información en su cabeza solo crece día a día. De todo lo que le escuchó decir a Stiles solo puede concordar en una sola cosa, están casi en el mismo nivel de soledad. Y sí, le jode estar solo. Le jode no poder confiar en nadie, pero Stiles es diferente, en el puede confiar aunque sea un poco, por más que no quiera saber que el chico sí cumple su palabra, que es recto y leal. A pesar de ser un niño tiene convicción y determinación, por eso lo buscó... Tal vez es Scott él que le convenía más para formar su manada, pero si él pudo hacer su propia manada valiéndose de la amistad, él puede hacer lo mismo también y quizás él pueda ser amigo de Stiles, o al menos lo intentará y espera que la paciencia no lo abandone.

Siguió el consejo de Stiles una hora más tarde y encuentra una excavadora no muy lejos de la casa. Le cuesta manipularla al principio y antes de tirar todo abajo sacó de la casa algunas posesiones que podría restaurar; unos cuadros que no se quemaron del todo, una caja de música perteneciente a su hermana, los anillos de su padres, un par de muebles y el sofá. Se tardó toda la mañana en tirar la casa abajo y retirar los escombros de los cimientos. Para cuando Stiles llega todo esta listo para empezar a construir. Juntos levantan el esqueleto de la mitad de la casa; lo que sería la cocina y la sala junto a las escaleras. Meten cables y paneles exteriores para solidificar la parte primaria de la casa, trabajan hombro con hombro y Derek se impresiona de cómo Stiles se esfuerza por mantener el paso. En todo el bosque resuenan los martillazos y las órdenes tanto suyas como del chico humano. Dejaron todo predispuesto para colocar el aislante de las paredes y las placas interiores junto con puertas y pisos de esa sección para el día siguiente. El estomago de ambos resuena y Stiles le dedica una mirada al lobo, que está iluminado entre las linternas que ha colocado para alargar el día de trabajo, Derek lo mira y no entiende de que se ríe ahora.

— Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó confundido Derek.

— ¿Acaso pregunté la otra tarde tarde a dónde íbamos, Derek? No, así que levanta le culo y sígueme —Derek estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio cuando lo vio recoger su bolso de ropa de entre las pertenencias que sacó de la casa y lo metió al Jeep, acto seguido Stiles se subió a este.

— Apúrate, que me muero de hambre —le grito y Derek se levantó, caminó hasta el Jeep y la desconfianza se notaba en su mirada.

Quince minutos después estaban frente a la casa de Stiles. Él lo vio tomar su bolso y caminar frente al Jeep con una sonrisa pintada.

— Stiles...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tu padre no está en casa?

— Pues no, hoy no está hasta las doce de la noche y son recién las nueve y me muero de hambre y tu necesitas un baño porque estás empezando a apestar todo. No quería decirlo, pero como a eso de las seis de la tarde casi me matas con tu aroma lobuno cuando sostenías la ultima pared de la cocina —le dijo metiendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta de su casa para que entrara el lobo.

— Que más quieres, no tengo agua y me baño en un río cercano, al cual no he ido últimamente —protestó.

— El río... ¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres un salvaje? —Derek lo mira amenazadoramente— Ok, mi equivocación. Eres un lobo, supongo que tienes algo de salvaje dentro... ¡Pero no te inquietes, mi amigo! Aquí hay ducha de agua caliente y mientras te limpias pondré algo a cocinar... Ahora, quítate la ropa —Stiles dejo el bolso en la mesa de la cocina y al voltearse con esa última frase, Derek, se lo quedó mirado por la osadía de pedir semejante cosa— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la cara del lobo y su falta de movimiento.

— No voy a sacarme la ropa —le contesto casi enojado.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quieres que la meta al lavarropas mientras la llevas puesta?

— Ah...

— ¿Acaso pensaste...? Tu pensaste que yo… No, no. Oye, vamos, somos amigos o no. Apestas compadre, si quieres déjala fuera de la puerta del baño y yo paso por ella después no hay problema. ¡Dios, por qué todo el mundo piensa mal de mi! —dice sacando una cacerola y poniéndola al fuego con agua.

— ¿No has pensado que te expresas mal?

— No, nunca lo pensé así.

— Pues deberías... ¿Está arriba?

— Sí, la puerta anterior a mi habitación.

Derek tiene que admitir que creyó que lo quería desnudo y se avergüenza de si mismo al sentir pudor por un chico de dieciséis años y un frase como esa. Sacude su cabeza y se mete al baño. Hace varios días no se da una buena ducha y al meterse bajo el agua caliente el gozo es terrible; todos los poros de su piel se sienten expandir, dejando al agua y al jabón entrar para limpiar la superficie de su piel. La mugre destaca al caer de su cuerpo en la blanca bañadera.

— Derek... —el corazón le salta sin razón y se le cae el jabón de las manos.

— ¿Qué...? —espera estático, expectante en realidad.

— Me llevo la ropa, te dejo una toalla, ¿ok?

— Ok... —sus sentidos se agudizan comprobando que Stiles baja las escaleras y empieza a tararear mientras cocina.

Tranquiliza su corazón poco a poco, su mirada se había tornado rojo brillante por lo que decidió abrir un poco el agua fría. La presencia de Stiles le provocó una reacción de excitación involuntaria, una reacción directa en su lobo interno, al cual, la idea de morder a Stiles, no le pareció mala. Hacerlo un beta y hacerlo parte de su manada. Inspiró hondo y negó; él podía ser como Scott, él podía tener una manada sin morder a nadie. Escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y el olor de Scott entrar a ese territorio. La inquietud aceleró su baño y se dedicó a lavarse rápidamente el cabello para poder bajar y escuchar en persona lo que el beta había ido a hacer. A los minutos bajó; su cuerpo aún estaba mojado y una toalla lo cubría desde la cadera hacia abajo, la mirada de Scott se clavó en él como si fuera un intruso peligroso. Stiles estaba rígido junto a la hornilla revolviendo algo, dejó la cuchara de madera a un lado y sacó un pedazo de carne de la heladera sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Derek acercándose a Stiles poco a poco y la mirada de Scott se encendía.

— Tu sabrás... ¿Por qué estás aquí... desnudo? ¿Qué es lo que planeas? No dejaré que engañes a Stiles con tus jueguitos —gruñó perdiendo el control de su lobo amenazando a Derek.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Stiles golpeando con el cuchillo la tabla de madera— ¿No dejaras? ¿No dejaras? ¿Qué, piensas que soy un estúpido? ¿Soy tan tonto como para dejarme embaucar? ¿Y desde cuando te pones en plan macho protector conmigo? ¿¡Eh!? —le gritó Stiles plantándole cara, Scott sorprendido retrocedió y sus ojos se apagaron.

— Stiles eres mi mejor amigo, claro que, osea, tengo que protegerte... —tartamudeó, no entendía cómo Stiles no lo veía.

— ¿Quién te pidió que me protegieras? Además corro más peligro contigo que con él. ¿Y recién ahora te acuerdas de que somos amigos? Cuando me dejaste solo... incluso después de lo de Lydia me dejaste solo Scott, y ahora quieres cuidarme ¿así de repente? —Stiles le grita a Scott y las lágrimas se le caían desconcertando al moreno— Solo vete, ok... Derek y yo vamos a cenar y luego quiero darme un baño.

El joven lobo estaba desconcertado. Miró sobre el hombro de Stiles en un acto reflejo y Derek miraba la mesa en silencio, serio, recargándose en el respaldar de la silla como si supiera de lo que su amigo le hablaba, como si sintiera lo que su amigo sentía y él no podía. Estaba desconectado de él, sin decir más nada se retiró y Stiles cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Con una respiración aguda se limpió la cara con la manga de la sudadera roja y volvió a cortar la carne. La cacerola olía a estofado, el olor de la comida inundaba la casa. El lobo volteó a verle y lo tomó del codo empujándolo hacia él. La mirada aniñada llena de lágrimas lo miró directo a los ojos, por desgracia tuvo que escucharle llorar de nuevo. Sentía una sensación, casi una necesidad de mitigarle ese dolor y lo abrazó; las lágrimas calientes caían sobre su pecho y él solo reaccionó a sobarle la espalda una y otra vez intentando calmarle.


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala un hora después, el vestía unas ropas viejas del padre de Stiles y mientras toda su ropa giraba en la lavadora, ellos cenaban frente al televisor con una película de lobos de la cual se quejo todo el tiempo por irreal y fantasiosa, mientras que Stiles se atragantaba con cada uno de sus comentarios al querer reírse de ellos.

A solo diez minutos de media noche ellos dos estaban sacando su ropa seca de la lavadora, distrayéndose con películas que tienen que ver si o si del gusto de cada uno cunado el padre del chico entro a la casa y Derek se callo repentinamente.

- ¿Stiles? Estoy en casa... ¿Estas despierto?- dijo el sheriff.

- ¡Mi papa...!- soltó el chico, Derek no dijo nada, metió todo tan rápido como pudo a su bolso y abrió la ventana detrás de el.

- ¿Stiles?- llamo mas fuerte al escuchar una ventana abriéndose.

- Si, papa - le contesto con una seña de Derek que arrojo el bolso por la ventana antes de salir por ella.

- Ya cenaste o cenamos juntos...- pregunto desde la cocina a unos pasos del lavadero

- Ya comí pero si quieres te acompaño.- le dijo y miro como Derek saltaba la poca distancia al piso.

- Esto huele bien hijo que es...- y algo le llamo la atención al padre.

- ¡Estofado!... Derek... - susurro el nombre del lobo.

- Que. - dijo con los pies en la tierra a un metro de la casa y el chico le lanzo sus zapatos.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- dijo con medio cuerpo fuera dela ventana.

- Si, después del colegio.- le dijo rápidamente.

- Ok...-

- Quiero que duermas Ok?- volteó a decirle y de nuevo estaba preguntándose de donde demonios venían esa clase e frases.

- Si...- Stiles agito su mano en el aire.

- ¿Desde cuando Derek Hale se escapa por una de mis ventanas?- pregunto el sheriff apoyado en el marco del lavadero y Stiles se pego la cabeza contra el borde de la ventana cuando dio un respingo.

- Que, ¿Que Derek?- se hizo el desentendido tapando con su flaco cuerpo la visión de la ventana.

- ¡Vamos! No soy destupido hijo, hay dos platos en el fregadero y el hombre esta saliendo por la ventana ¿medio desnudo?- dijo mirando sobre la cabeza del chico por la ventana.

- Es que bueno...ehmm yo...- Stiles no tenia ninguna cosa que refutarle a eso.- Ya se lo declaro inocente papa... no es un fugitivo...- intento desviar el tema.

- Empezara a serlo de nuevo si no me dices que estaba haciendo aquí, Stiles.- el sheriff hizo acopio de su cargo para sacarle la verdad a su hijo.

- El ehmm.. bueno... tenia hambre...y no se había bañado en una semana o dos... y me lo encontré a orillas del bosque, me lo traje a casa... y le lave la ropa...- el sheriff frunció el ceño casi con ánimos de no creerle.

- Ok... tu sabes que ese sujeto no es un perro callejero ¿No?, Ese hombre tiene dinero, si el quisiera podría ir a un hotel o alquilarse un lugar...- le replico.

- Si lo se.-

- Y aun así le tendiste una mano.-

- Es que... bueno es algo antisocial, cerrado, tu sabes y me dio pena.- el señor Stillinski suspiro y bajo la guardia.

- Eres muy bueno hijo, eso te puede traer problemas algún dia ¿Sabes? Ven, dejame probar ese estofado tuyo.- le dijo atrayendo lo con una mano para apoyar su brazo en hombros de su hijo y caminar a la cocina.

Al día siguiente Stiles y Scott no se hablaban en lo absoluto, pero en vez de tomar distancia hicieron todo lo contrario, la tensión en el grupo crecía al quedándose uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra, tanto en el aula, como en la cafetería y en la banca del equipo de Lacrosse, aun así apenas termino  
su horario escolar Stiles se subió al jeep y se fue, sin decir nada de nada, incluso Lydia le reprocho Scott el comportamiento de su amigo.

Pero mientras mas lo hablaba con Alison, Issac o Jackson el no sabia que hacer, pero si sabia que Stiles estaba pasando todo su tiempo con Derek y no sabia cual era la razón de ello, dejo pasar ese día solo porque la cabeza ya no le funcionaba de la frustración y fue a la veterinaria, tal vez algo de trabajo lo tranquilizara.

Con las paredes listas para pintar, las ventanas y las puertas colocadas, se dedicaron ese día a ensamblar la escalera, escalón por escalón, ese día había sido tenso, Derek sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de Stiles y en como se mantuvo callado todo el día, ni una sola acotación de como se crearon los clavos o como las escaleras llegaron a ser fundamentales para la arquitectura moderna, nada, ni una sola palabra.

Una vez mas se detuvieron cuando el hambre les pudo, Derek le decía que no iría a su casa para cenar y esas eran las primeras palabras que se dirigían en el día exceptuando el pasa me el martillo, donde esta la sierra y ¿Donde esta el pegamento?, pero al cerrar la puerta nueva y mirar lo que habían hecho ese día, alguien mas les sorprendió.

- Vaya han avanzado mucho.- el sheriff se bajaba de la patrulla y tanto el lobo como Stiles se sorprendieron de verle allí.

- Oficial Stillinski, Hola...- y allí se acabaron su palabras, no podía decir como esta que necesita o que anda buscando porque tenia a su hijo justo al lado.

- Papa... que ¿Que haces aquí?.- el sonrió nervioso pasándose la mano por el corto cabello de la nuca.

- Investigo, pero mas que nada le sigo la pista a tu gps.- soltó cerrando la puerta del coche.

- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?-

- ¿Soy tu padre no? Señor Hale..- subió al porche que era lo ubico que había conservado de la casa y le tendió la mano.- Veo que se decidió a reconstruir.- miro el nuevo entorno a la mitad

- Si, me canse de vagar...-

- Eso he escuchado, ¿Puedo?- hizo un ademan con la mano preguntando su podía entrar en la semi terminada casa y Derek miro a Stiles por una milésima de segundo.

- Por supuesto pase... aun me queda por terminar algunas cosas pero ya tengo luz en la sala.- abrió la puerta que aun no pintaba y seguía de color pino.

- Stiles porque no traes lo que deje en el auto ¿si?- se volteo para impedirle el paso a la casa y tener la oportunidad de tener unas palabras con Derek.

- ¿Que ahora?- la cara de Stiles estaba anonadada y le preocupaba lo que su padre quería.

- Si ve, ahora.- le replico mientras seguía a Derek dentro de la casa.

- Ya colocamos las puertas aquí y allá, no se que hacer primero si poner los pisos y pintar o terminar el otra ala de la casa...- dice como al pasar, tratando de ser... agradable, esforzándose en ello ya que no es lo suyo.

- Me gusta mucho, Stiles y usted han hecho un gran trabajo...- dijo afirmando que ambos estaban en ello hacia rato y Derek sabe que le esta mirando directo a la nuca de manera acusadora, asi que voltea y le mira a los ojos.

- Si, Stiles es buen chico, me ha ayudado mucho...- comento con sus manos tras su espalda.

- Si, con respecto a eso...- se acerco mas a Hale y a dos pasos simplemente se le quedo mirando fijo.

- ¿Si?- el lobo sentía la presión de no dejarse amedrentar d plantar cara, pero simplemente empujo lo mas hondo que pudo si instinto de alpha para no quedar en evidencia de su naturaleza.

- ¿Cuales son sus intenciones con mi hijo?- y Hale se heló no se esperaba para nada eso, intenciones, intenciones, ¿Que intenciones? ¿Porque todo el mundo cree que tiene segundas intenciones con Stiles en todo lo que hace?

- ¡Papa!- le reclamo Stiles a escuchar lo dicho con dos cajas de pizza en la mano a penas entro.

- No te metas en esto Stiles...- pero el sheriff no le dejo de mirar ni siquiera parpadeo ante la interrupción de su hijo.

- No hay intenciones sheriff, Stiles me da una mano con la construcción, como dije es un buen chico.- le volvió a insistir que allí no pasaba nada.

- Ya veo... pues preferiría entonces que si se pasa por mi casa y esta en compania de mi hijo no salga corriendo por las ventanas como un delincuente.- le aclaro y se aparto de el mirando por las ventanas nuevas.

- No volverá a pasar señor.-

- Bien... tengo que irme, les traje esto seguro tienen hambre, hoy trabajare el turno de Jim hijo, el se fracturo una pierna y el remplazo tardara unos días, puedes quedarte y ser amigo de este... "sujeto", solo porque me gusta lo que estas aprendiendo, re hacer una casa es gratificante... señor Hale... Stiles.- y el sheriff se marcho, dejándolos solos con la pizza.

- ¿Intensiones?- replico el chico apenas su padre cruzo la puerta.

- ¿Sujeto? ¿Que soy un asalta cunas?- Derek camino nervioso por la sala con una mano rascándose el cuero cabelludo.

- ¿Un que?- Stiles se lo que do mirando.

- Nada, nada... quieres comer aquí o...- pregunto, la mirada de Stiles había cambiado nuevamente a la que solía ser mas despierta y llena de luces.

- ¿Te molestaría comer en mi casa? Hay una película que quiero ver...- se seguían mirando directo a los ojos y el chico solo se sonreía con las dos cajas de pizza en las manos.

- Si, no hay problema.- solo en ese momento dejaron de mirarse y el joven soltó un alegre genial al aire caminando fuera de al construcción.

Llegaron a la casa el Stillinski y se acomodaron frente a la pantalla, la pizza seguía caliente por lo que no se movieron de allí por las siguientes tres horas, Avatar era una película fascinante pero era la mar de larga, Derek se froto los ojos de ver tanto azul y volteo a ver a Stiles que hacia rato ya no se le escuchaba.

Pero fue encontrarlo dormido sobre su hombro, de nuevo, babeando su camisa, miro la pantalla tomo el mando y miro las noticias por un rato, el hombro empezó a olerle por el peso del chico y levanto el brazo dejándolo en el respaldar, haciendo que en consecuencia Stiles se acomodara en sus sueños sobre su pecho, las palabras del sheriff le llegaron de repente al verlo en unas noticias viejas y de las cuales aun no se tenia respuesta.

El no tenia intenciones con Stiles, solo se estaba acostumbrando a tenerle cerca, solo fueron un par de días juntos, pero de los que se entero mas de él en pocos días que en el ultimo año, ya ni le importa que le este babeando la ropa porque esta profundamente dormido, ni siquiera le sorprende que se duerma cerca de el ya que Stiles no le teme, baja la mirada y repite su pensamiento, Stiles no le teme, y de nuevo la duda de que eso no sea bueno lo asalta. Deja caer el brazo sobre la espalda de Stiles, presionando un poco el cuerpo mas pequeño contra si.

Solo que Stiles es impredecible y dice dormido que tiene sueño, abrazándose de Derek, y volviendo a su estado latente, Derek se sonríe, no tiene idea de lo que esta haciendo o si esta haciendo bien, dejando entrar a Stiles a su vida de esa manera.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott estaba que caminaba por las paredes de la incertidumbre que tiene por el tema Stiles/Derek, más que nada porque llevan una semana sin hablarse y Stiles está cada día más contento. En otro punto la idea de que Derek esté seduciendo a su amigo le terminó de patinar el coco. Isaac le propuso seguir a Stiles y ver que era lo que hacía con Derek en el bosque. Todos en el grupo pensaron mal, todos pensaron que seguramente se encontrarían con una escena desenfrenada de sexo entre los árboles o sadomasoquismo y hasta esclavismo consentido en toda la palabra sexo con luces de neón, así que la manada entera, incluida Lydia, siguieron a Stiles ese viernes. Pero no, al acercarse a la casa de los Hale, al escuchar la música de fondo, los martillazos y el cortar de una sierra se quedaron boquiabiertos. Derek estaba colocando los tirantes del techo sobre un segundo piso sin terminar, clavando tablas, mientras Stiles cortaba las maderas frente a la casa y las subía hasta Derek con unas poleas.

Allison le clavó el codo en las costillas a su novio para que reaccionara y fuera donde Stiles, ella confiaba en que sabía lo que tenía que hacer y el chico, inseguro, se levantó del piso con la mirada de todo el grupo en él, caminó sin esconderse con las manos en los bolsillos, Stiles ni le vio hasta que estuvo a su lado, el chico estaba distraído con la música y la sierra en las manos.

— Hey... —dijo tenue Scott.

— ¡Dios! —Stiles saltó hacia atrás al notarle justo al lado y se tomó el pecho antes de que su corazón saliera a pasear solo.

— Perdona, yo… —dijo y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos hundiendo sus hombros.

— Scott casi me matas del susto —replicó dando un paso al frente.

— Perdóname, Stiles... de verdad yo... Uh, no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, perdona si te ignore —le dice y le pone esa cara de cachorro que al caso de ser un lobo es muy irónico.

— Ya te habías tardado... —la voz de Derek aparece justo detrás de él pero solo Scott se asusta de ella, el alpha toma la pila de maderas ya cortadas del suelo y vuelve a la construcción.

— Scott, está bien, ya no me importa, en realidad ya estoy mejor, que bueno que hayas venido… La verdad no tenía idea de como volver a hablarte —le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

— Te extrañe —Stiles solo esboza una especie de mueca.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunta expectante, Dios quiere creerle y sabe que lo hará, pero es bueno saber esas cosas de tus amigos.

— Sí, bueno… nadie sabe como tu el paradigma de Stars Wars y cómo los parásitos aviares se reproducen... —le dice que es lo más extremo que le ha contado Stiles.

— Son altamente contagiosos, no hay que jugar con eso —le dice como aleccionándolo y Scott sonríe.

— Lo sé —Stiles abre los brazos cómicamente haciendo reír a Scott más relajado y se estrechan en un abrazo, es cuando el moreno nota el olor de Derek suavemente impregnando en el de Stiles y se pregunta por qué, pero no es momento de indagar en ello.

— ¿Y dónde están los chicos, tenían algo que hacer? —preguntó al separarse y volver a tomar la cierra.

— No, están por allá —Stiles levantó la vista y no les vio hasta que Allison levantó la cabeza del suelo con hojas en el cabello.

— ¡Pero que hacen ahí! ¡Vengan acá que yo no muerdo! —les gritó hondeando la mano en el aire.

— Ehm… ¿No le molestara a Derek?

— ¿Eh? ¿Derek? Nah... lo tengo dominado —le dice con aires de grandeza.

— ¿A quién tienes dominado? —gruñó Derek justo detrás de él mientras el grupo se acercaba y Stiles se voltea a verle, haciendo ademanes para explicarse y salir vivo.

— Bueno, es una manera... —pero no logra terminar de hablar porque Derek lo levanta sobre su hombro y le entrega a Scott el martillo— ¡Oye espera! ¡Bájame! —replica Stiles pataleado y tratando de bajarse.

— Ya vengo, voy a tirarlo a río —dijo caminando hacia el sur.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Derek el agua está congelada y me resfrié el otro día! —Scott frunce el ceño ya no tan asombrado con la información de que Derek ya había tirado a su amigo al río por decir alguna cosa fuera de lugar.

— ¿Entonces, quién es el dominado? —preguntó bajándolo y sujetándole de los hombros, dándole la espalda al resto que los miraban sorprendidos.

— Yo, yo soy... —le responde derrotado.

— Que no se te olvide. Ahora corta esa madera o no podré terminar el condenado techo —Derek volvió por su martillo y saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza antes de subir al techo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —acotó Allison abrazándose del brazo de Scott al tenerlo más cerca.

— Nada, nada, es que tiene esa manía de alpha y bueno aun no se la he podido quitar —intenta ser cómico y resguardar un poquito de su hombría lo cual es muy difícil teniendo a Hale cerca.

— Han hecho mucho en una semana —comentó Isaac sorprendido por la estructura.

— Oh, sí, eso sí solo el ala izquierda inferior esta habitable, el resto es puro armazón, pero dijeron que habría lluvias en tres días y nos hemos apurado con el techo, si se moja se arruinara —soltó Stiles mirado como tabla tras tabla el alpha colocaba en el techo.

— Por dónde empezamos a ayudar —dijo Scott y Stiles sonrió feliz.

— Bueno, Isaac podría ayudar arriba a Derek, yo seguiré cortando la madera si Allison se me suma y bueno creo que tu y Jackson podrían colocar los paneles exteriores ¿no? —sugirió.

— Yo no voy a trabajar —espetó Jackson poniéndose en plan diva y Scott le pone cara haciendo que el chico haga una especie de mohín.

— ¿Y yo qué hago Stiles? A mi no me dijiste nada... —la pelirroja se le puso enfrente haciéndole un pucherito adorable que a Stiles casi se le caen los dientes de lo dulce que fue.

— Tu estás muy bonita para trabajar, pero si quieres te encargo el hacer algunos aperitivos, tienes alma de organizadora...

— Me encanta como me conoces —le dice pasando su dedo por su mentón mientras le guiña un ojo y Stiles podría morirse allí mismo solo que la mirada venenosa de Jackson le quita hasta la sonrisa.

Sus amigos presenciaron el resto de la tarde en vivo y en directo como Stiles y Derek se peleaban por todo, porque Stiles no quería colocar en el ala derecha inferior tres ventanas en vez de dos como la antigua casa, y Derek se rehusaba a cambiar la estructura que el conoció de toda su niñez, por lo que terminaron por colocar un solo ventanal de tres hojas y no tres ventanas o dos individuales, también les sorprendió como se peleaban por dónde irían los baños de arriba o la alfombra o cómo pintarían la habitación del mismo alpha.

Todo el grupo trabajando en la misma dirección hizo que terminaran por adelantar más de lo habían planeado para ese día. Cuando llegó la noche y la oscuridad del bosque se hizo imposible poder seguir trabajando, Lydia había ordenado comida especial para todos, bebidas y postre para la cena. La cocina era grande, de color verde musgo y contaba con muebles de color chocolate con encimeras de mármol italiano color durazno, una mesa larga donde todos se sentaron a comer completaba el lugar, comían en silencio y los lobos por sobre todo comían en cantidad, pero fue allí mismo cuando confirmaron la conexión entre el Alpha y Stiles de la que Scott tanto les habló, pues, por la falta de sillas, vieron algo que no creían posible. Como la mesa venía con un juego de seis sillas uno no tendría donde sentarse, pero Stiles obvio el problema y se sentó sobre una de la piernas de Hale como si nada y este ni lo notó, solo siguió comiendo y para lo único que abrió la boca fue para agradecerle la comida a la pelirroja muy cordialmente, a lo que el chico sin silla se sonrió orgulloso de ello al parecer. Todos notaron a Derek diferente, no así a Stiles, el seguía siendo el mismo, hablando hasta por los codos y con la comida cayéndosele de la boca, pero sobre la rodilla del alpha, con la mirada de todos atenta en él.

Derek guardo silencio la mayor parte de la cena, no se percató de como les miraban todos al estar él tan cómodo con Stiles cerca, pero tenerlos a todos allí ocupaba más su atención que el hecho de ser tan íntimo con el chico; humanos y lobos en una mesa compartiendo comida, con la casa llenándose de a poco con risas, comentarios jocosos de Stiles y los demás, era más que una bendición en esa reunión y jamás creyó que su casa volvería a la vida de ese modo. Tampoco notó que tenía su mano en la cintura de Stiles con el pulgar metido entre el cinturón y el jean sosteniéndole en su lugar, pero Allison si vio esa mano al estar sentada justo al lado de Stiles.

Ese fin de semana terminaron lo grueso de la casa, logrando colocar el techo, las tejas y todas las ventanas, la instalación de los baños, la electricidad y aire acondicionado, la pintura exterior e interior. Fue de gran ayuda tener a tres lobos más en la construcción, pero así fueron viendo cada vez más seguido la interacción del alpha y Stiles, como si fueran el uno del otro, más cuando creían que no les miraban o no había nadie al rededor estos se hablaban cordiales el uno al otro sin percatarse de que compartían el mismo espacio personal sin molestias. Derek en agradecimiento a ellos accedió a entrenar a los betas al terminar la casa en solo dos semanas.

Los primeros días eran solo carreras, quinientos metros a través del bosque lo más rápido que pudieran, incluso Stiles y Allison se sumaron al entrenamiento. Cuando el combate se sumo a ello no estuvo demasiado convencido, simplemente Stiles no le convencía el maltrato al que el alpha les sometía, no veía la enseñanza por ningún flanco.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que la casa estuvo terminada e Isaac tenía un cuarto donde quedarse cuando no estaba con Scott, por lo que desde hacia un mes completo no había podido estar tranquilo con Derek.

— Solo no lo entiendo... —replicó sentado en el sofá junto a Derek rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Es entrenamiento —Derek cambio nuevamente de canal sin mirar a su compañero de películas con el brazo extendido detrás de Stiles sobre el respaldar.

— No les enseñas nada, solo los golpeas hasta que no pueden levantarse —el sonido del teclado sonaba mientras hacía su tarea en la laptop.

— Es sobre instinto. Ellos tiene que ver, anticipar a través del instinto —replicó no era la primera vez que tenían la misma discusión.

— Ok. ¿Y cómo reconoces el instinto? Me refiero ¿tiene una sensación particular? ¿Miras de manera distinta, todo se vuelve rojo? ¿Escuchas algo fuera de lo normal? No sé… ¿Algo? —lo mira exasperado y espera que le responda.

— Sí, en realidad es todo eso combinado con la velocidad y la fuerza del cuerpo —lo miró y Stiles no le miraba, todo su cuerpo tenso nervioso rebotando sobre su trasero.

— Ok. ¿Y te das cuenta de que no les dijiste nada de ello? Ni siquiera lo mencionaste en los últimos cuatro entrenamientos, solo te dedicaste a decir, ataquen y de nuevo, y de nuevo ¿Una y otra vez? —le replicó cerrando su laptop metiéndola en su mochila buscando el resto de su cosas que estaban dispersas en la sala.

— Ellos deben darse cuenta solos. Stiles, ¿por qué estás enojado? ¿Hey, a dónde vas, no íbamos a ver una película? Stiles... —Derek se había levantado del sillón y caminado detrás del adolescente sin entender a que iba todo eso.

— No quiero mirar más películas...

— ¿Por qué no?

— No lo sé, solo estoy enojado contigo... —se puso la mochila al hombro.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó parado en el _hall_.

— Yo... no sé... —replicó con algo que el lobo identificó como frustración mientras salía de la casa, pero no entendía, frustración de qué.

Llegó a su casa ofuscado tenía ganas de romper algo sin saber por qué. Colocó la laptop en la mesa y tiró la mochila en el suelo con fuerza. Tenía esa sensación de frustración hacia Derek, desde que empezaron con el entrenamiento ya quería que este terminara, que les enseñara algo productivo y se marcharan a casa más rápido. Ok, estaba siendo irracional y súper infantil, sobre todo por tener celos de sus amigos y por su amigo. De las cuatro horas que se pasaba mirando a Derek luchar con los tres lobos, la mayor parte del tiempo solo observaba que no le miraba o simplemente desaparecía del mundo del lobo por prestarle atención a los demás.

Se lanzo en la cama rebotando contra el colchón. Él no tenía ni un solo atractivo como para llamar la atención de Derek esa era la realidad. Su cara se desfiguraba con la almohada y su boca abierta mirando algún punto fijo de la nada y el pensar en ello solo le daba la razón a sí mismo de que tenía celos. Abrazó su almohada, miró la pared más cercana al rotar sobre su espalda y se preguntó si Derek podría escucharle desde allí hundiendo la mitad de su cara en la mullida superficie. Lo más probable es que sí, el pecho lo sentía apretado y a su cabeza la única cosa, la única idea que parecía hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento era un beso.

Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos, se imaginó cómo podría ser que alguien en particular le diera lo que quería y eso solo lo hizo enojar más. Llamar la atención de una chica es más fácil, él podía hacer muchas tonterías y no es que lo haya logrado en realidad, pero sabe como tener detalles, sabe que lugares determinados son buenos para tomarse de las manos y que tan directo ser como para sacar a bailar a la más terca de las personas como Lydia lo es. Pero no tiene ni la más pálida idea de qué hacer para que un lobo le lleve el apunte, se moría cada día de la ansiedad que le producía el solo pensar en ello y frustrado abrió los ojos al no ocurrírsele ni una sola idea de qué hacer.

— Quiero un beso, como puede ser tan difícil un beso… Bueno, no es que sea difícil, pero para el resto del mundo es un acto natural e instantáneo y yo sigo esperando por el mío, es patético y ridículo... Ojala fuera como los demás así alguien querría darme uno... —hablaba para si con la boca tapada contra la almohada.

A esas horas, Derek y el veían una película, después de que él hiciera su deberes, pero ahora, estaba en su cama enojado con el mismo, con Derek y con toda la manada.

Derek en la cocina de su casa frunció el ceño, levantó la mirada de su sándwich y miró por la ventana hacia el bosque, la fuerte palpitación que lo azoró de la nada al escuchar esas palabras de Stiles lo dejó perplejo en su sitio, estando tan lejos pero endemoniadamente claro el sonido de su voz le despejó la última duda que tenía, así como estaban los ingredientes en la mesada los metió todos en la heladera y corrió escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

Él no estaba seguro de ello ya que él siempre había sido un beta, era su hermana la responsable de leer esos libros al ser un alpha. Dio la casualidad que al demoler la casa, debajo de las escaleras dentro de una caja de metal había una docena de libros y diarios con información sociocultural de los lobos, linajes y estatus. Por suerte pudo rescatarlos y ahora tenía la información que necesitaba para su… problemita, y ese último detalle confirmaba su teoría, aquella que los viejos escritos mencionaban sobre betas únicos para cada alpha para ser las "únicas" compañeras de por vida de los mismos.

A él le habían enseñado a percibir a un alpha si estaba interesado en él y como mantener las distancias hasta que todo el ceremonial jerárquico del emparejamiento se llevase a cabo. No era algo que hubiese aceptado, de hecho eso lo enfadaba de adolescente, pero por suerte él nunca tuvo que pasar por ello, aunque ahora al convertirse en alpha estaba más perdido de lo normal. Cuando al fin tuvo el libro en su manos y fue a la página de los tres signos distintivos que tenía marcada para encontrar al beta y con el que estaría toda su vida se sentó en la cama; el primero era el aroma, primordial porque solo así aceptaría tenerle cerca y compartir su propio olor, el segundo era la confianza innata hacia el mismo al mirarle, el tercero era el auditivo, y ese era el que había comprobado hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

Un alpha podía escuchar a su beta desde distancias desmesuradas, y la casa de Stiles estaba del otro lado del pueblo, a dos calles de la calle principal, y del otro lado inmerso en el bosque a diez minutos de la calle principal que cruzaba el pueblo, eran más o menos diez kilómetros desde su casa hasta el cuarto de Stiles. Cerró el libro y se dejó caer en la cama, no podía creer que Stiles... el mismísimo Stiles Stilinski fuera su beta, suyo y de nadie más.

Solo entonces se percato de lo que había escuchado o mejor dicho entendido de los jóvenes labios y se cubrió la cara con el libro gruñendo, no podía ser que le estuviera pasando esto.

Tenia que mirar el calendario, recuerda que su hermana tuvo muchos problemas cuando no siguió el procedimiento, la manada de donde provenía el beta que ella quería para si se lo negó al faltar a las reglas, bueno a él eso no podía pesarle eso porque Stiles era un humano pero con los humano era igual, su tía Sofia era humana, la esposa de Peter, era una mujer pelirroja preciosa pero si no recuerda mal, solo la veía los jueves cuando la energía de júpiter o algo así les dejaba estar cerca.

El era pequeño cuando eso aconteció no recuerda con exactitud, pero el libro que le guiara en esto lo sostenía en su mano, y debe proceder según el calendario, cuando al fin encontró su celular se dejo caer en el sofá, la habitación de paredes azul Francia resaltaban vibrantes con la luz del velador junto a el, la chimenea reconstruida de color blanco cortaba con el fuerte color, Stiles insistió en no poner colores opacos en la casa y darle un toque moderno, resoplo al ver el calendario cuando dejo de pensar en Stiles, era martes veintitrés de octubre, a partir del día en que el alpha descubre a su "mate" es el ultimo día que hablara con el, solo a que se debe informar de ello con dos testigos, uno femenino y otro masculino, uno de ellos debe de conocer a su beta desde pequeño.

Refunfuño de su suerte el único que así le conocía y entendería algo de esto era Scott, y debido a que el tiene un relaciona con Alison convenía que fueran ellos dos los testigos de ese evento, llamo a McCall a su celular, eran las diez de la noche y esperaba que le atendiera, solo podía llamarle y pedirle que se presente frente a su casa antes del alba, tendría que hacer lo mismo con Stiles o de lo contrario deberían esperar quince días para comunicarle la noticia o las buena nuevas.

Pero esperar esa cantidad de tiempo sin ver a Stiles, ni siquiera los días jueves, terminaría por desesperar lo, eso fue lo que le jugo en contra a su hermana con Ximian, una joven beta de una manada de Bristol. Su hermana sufrió mucho por ello y sus padres le arreglaron un compromiso, no seria lo mismo que con su beta real pero al menos no estaría sola.

Cuando al fin le atendió el beta la paciencia se le acababa, Scott quería saber el porque y los pelos sobre el lomo del perro, por lo que Derek uso la carta de mejor amigo ausente para que accediera y que Alison estuviera allí también, al menos Stiles apenas le dijo de verse entes del alba accedió de buena gana y no le dio mas problemas, podría decir que hasta emocionado y eso curvo la comisura de sus labios, le gustaba que cuando él pedía a Stiles algo sin siquiera dar explicaciones, el se dejaba llevar y traer sin cuestionarle, se preguntaba si era porque era él o porque su estado de alpha afectaba al chico tornándolo con una actitud mas sumisa, no estaba seguro y podría armar teorías locas toda la noche pero seria mejor descansar, al alba sentaría cabeza con un niño de dieciséis años...

El lobo se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se preocupo soltando al aire su irrefutable verdad.

- Dios soy un asalta cunas...- se llevo el almohadón a la cara y presiono, de repente estaba hecho un nudo.


	5. Chapter 5

La música empieza a sonar en la laptop según la programo Stiles, primero sonidos suaves y después la energía de una sola vos entonando "One and Only" no era que fuese un fan desesperado pero admitía el talento nato, ademas de que le recordaba la única cosa que desde hace un poco mas de un mes le hace recorrer el bosque profundo con tal de verlo de mal humor y recién levantado.

Ademas estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo con esa canción, vamos que su hiperactividad le hacia imaginar demasiadas cosas, muchas inverosímiles y otras muy reales y deseables a un docientos por ciento, Ok eran las cinco de la mañana y ya estaba a mil, Derek había tenido esta única petición antes de que el vaya hasta su casa y era que se bañase solo con jabón neutro, ¿La razón? Ni idea pero no esta de mas reiterar que su imaginación no tenia muchos limites que digamos y solo le respondió que si antes de que le colgara.

Que si la llamada era misteriosa e inesperada si, que le alegro la noche solo con llamarle también, que se levanto ansioso a mas no poder con Adele de fondo también, que corrió al baño para estar cinco y media en medio del bosque con el lobo que le gusta se caía de maduro, se ducho en menos de cinco minutos, vestirse le costo mas porque tenia la idea fija en la cabeza y su hormonas no le dejaban en paz para preguntarse las verdaderas razones, solo podía pensar en que si le arrancaba la ropa no sea una de su favoritas o una que le haya costado una pasta importante, pero también cabía el hecho, de que si pasaba lo que el quería pues... quería darle a su flaco cuerpo una buena presencia y que se luciera lo mas que pudiese.

Por lo que tomo unos jeans ajustados azules, por ley el jean resiste mas cualquier mal trato, una musculosa simple pegada al cuerpo de color gris y una camisa a cuadros blanca roja y gris, zapatillas y ya estaba listo para salir, solo tenia que llevarse la tarea porque no vaya a ser que después haga a tiempo para llegar a la escuela ocho y media, y tenga que volver todo el camino hasta su casa adolorido.

Con el corazón bombeandole como loco corroo hasta el auto, tenia exactos doce minutos para llegar, aun estaba oscuro y un vaho salia de su boca por el fresco de esa mañana del veinticuatro de octubre, pero ni de broma se ponía algo encima de la ropa que tenia puesta, quería verse todo lo bien que se había arreglado, fue a colocarse el desodorante mientras conducía y recordó que Derek le dijo que solo usara jabón neutro, por lo que un segundo después arrojo el aerosol al asiento trasero.

Estaba impecablemente a horario, cinco y media de la mañana se bajo del auto, miro la casa que ayudo a construir y subió los cuatro escalones hasta el pórtico, el corazón se le salia por la boca mas que nada porque no tenia ni idea del porque encontrarse tan temprano pero el deseo mas puro que tenia era el que Derek pensara en el de ese modo, si es que cabía en este universo la mínima posibilidad claro.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y esta no abrió, frunció el ceño, no podía ser que estuviera cerrada, Derek nunca cerraba a puerta, retrocedió y le dio dos golpes a la madera, nada ni un sonido ni un ya voy, solo puro silencio, el corazón se termino de alborotar cuando nombro a Derek en vos alta llamándole, bajo las escaleritas se acerco a la trompa de su jeep y trato de ver algo por las ventanas superiores, la preocupación lo azoro...

el sonido de un tambor lo estaba volviendo loco, se movía en la cama inquieto, estaba dormido y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, solo escuchaba acercarse ese tambor cada vez mas cerca, pero cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucho creyó que estaba soñando, la vos de Stiles se cuela en el como en un túnel y el tambor que hacia media hora le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta no era un tambor era el sonido acelerado del corazón de Stiles, abrió los ojos tan rápidamente y con todos los nervios del cuerpo completamente pelados.

Sus ojos rojos destellaron y antes de que Stiles repitiera su nombre una segunda vez bajo las escaleras de un salto y abrió de un portazo las dos hojas de la puerta principal, Stiles del susto choco contra el jeep, miro dentro de la casa y lo único que atino a ver en la media oscuridad de esa mañana eran dos ojos embebidos en sangre brillantes y amenazantes para con su persona, no le dio mucho tiempo a preguntar no le dio tiempo a pensar si estaba en peligro o no.

de repente tenia a Derek empujándolo sobre el capo del auto, no pudo protestar, Derek estaba trasformado en lobo y lo beso desesperado, gruñendo y sujetándolo muy fuerte de los hombros manteniendolo en su lugar, las lenguas danzaron mientras el corazón de Stiles no paraba de desesperar a al lobo, las respiraciones agitadas y desenfocadas chocaban una contra la otra, Stiles le recibía sin necesidad de pedir un tiempo off, se abrazo a el y solo fue allí cuando Derek pudo controlar un poco su instinto, a su lobo que reclamaba a toda costa a ese chiquillo inquieto.

Respiro dificultosamente a sentimientos de su labios abrió los ojos para observar el sonrojo y la falta de aire del chico, trago duro y trato de incorporarse un poco pero le costaba alejarse, nunca había sentido desesperación tan aguda, ni necesitad tan desesperada, Stiles olía endemoniadamente bien, olía a Stiles en estado puro, sin ningún químico acompañando su piel hoy atenuando su esencia y eso lo llevaba a ese estado, ningún aroma comercial se interponía entre ellos, el chico abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y la luz en sus redondo ojos termino de robarle el corazón.

Una noche una noche sin ver una tonta película una noche des pues de cuarenta y dos de ellas juntos, pasando el tiempo y su desesperación lo llevaba a esto, le llamo por su nombre y el chico sonrió, era felicidad la que le regalaba, y lo volvió a besar, esta vez suave, lento, presionando su labios en un suspiro, acariciando la tierna carne de los jóvenes labios maltratados por su desesperación, probando lo mas recatadamente, sintiendo los brazos de Stiles rodeandole las costillas con as fuerza.

- ¡OH dios no quiero ver esto!...- dijo Scott interrumpiendo el momento con sus dos manos sobre sus ojos tapando la vista y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba a menos de diez metros de ellos, llegando con Alison a la cada de los Hale para cuando vio todo el cariño que se propinaban sobre el jeep.

- Je, je... lo siento.. ujumm.. ¿Tu nos llamaste?- dijo Alison nerviosa y ruborizada por semejante escena tempranera.

- ¿Tu los llamaste?- Derek volvió su mirada a Stiles y le respondió esta vez bajándose del capo del auto y bajando a Stiles con el.

- Si.- afirmo el alpha.

- ¿Porque?- pregunto Stiles con la vos tenue y rota, Derek sintió en carne propia el abatimiento y desilusión de su mete.

- Necesito testigos...- y los tres adolescentes abrieron su ojos de par en par, quedándose duros y perplejos mirándose entre si, sus mentes yendo al lado pecaminoso de la cosa.

- Yo no quiero presenciar nada, gracias eres muy amable pero ya nos vamos...- soltó Scott mientras caminaba unos pasos de espaldas llevándose a Alison con el.

- No seas idiota, Stiles es mi mate lo descubrí anoche, pero tengo todo un protocolo que seguir y si no se los explico antes de las seis y cuarto, tendré que esperas quince días para volver a mencionarlo y mientras eso pasa no podre verle...- replico con la mano de Stiles en la suya, llevándolo dentro de la casa, Scott y Alison se miraron y avanzaron rápidamente hacia la puerta.

- A que te refieres con que no podrás verme...- la mano de Derek era considerablemente mas grande que la suya, pero la idea de no verle en quince días no le dejaba disfrutar de su primer beso y del segundo o del hecho de que estaban tomados de las manos.

- Hay un montón de reglas, ridículas a mi parecer pero que si no se siguen al pie de la letra, otros alphas con tal de destruirme o reclutarme podaran aprovecharse de que Stiles no esta oficialmente emparejado conmigo.- Derek busco una lista de cosas que había recopilado la noche anterior y pasos a seguir con su mate, el y los testigos para dar a la unión le visto bueno y se la extendió a Scott.

- Que quieres decir oficialmente...- ya dentro los cuatro, leyeron la lista que era rigurosa con las reglas y con lo que "no" podían hacer hasta el día de luna llena, donde finalmente de prometerían para siempre.

- Son mas de docientos años de historia licantropa desde lo socio cultural... según tengo entendido, las manadas viven mas tranquilas si esto se lleva a cabo con cada uno de los miembros de la manada, así pasaba en la miá, casi nunca teníamos conflictos en realidad...- explico.

- ¿Sociocultural?- replico Alison anonadada.

- Se establecieron simplemente para darle algo de civilizado a nuestra forma de vida, por eso solo tiene docientos años a pesar de que el linaje licantropo data de mucho mas atrás en la historia humana.- Derek se sentó en el sofá llevándose a Stiles con el, abrazándolo en el segundo que lo tuvo cerca.

- Y nos necesitas porque...- dijo Scott mostrando en su rostro la sorpresa de todo eso.

- Tu coses a Stiles de pequeño...-

- Si...-

- Y no puedo decirle a su padre que me emparejare con el...-

- Si eso... en algún momento tendríamos que decirle...- comento Stiles.

- Si pero no ahora... Stiles, tu...- Derek miro a stiles como si fuera lo único en su vida importante y stiles se derritió por el cariño impregnado en sus ojos, una sensación tan bella que se moría por besarle otra vez.

- Que...- soltó apenas.

- ¿Estas bien con esto? Es apresurado, nunca lo hablamos...- le comento acariciando su mejilla, notando la suavidad de esta.

- ¿Nunca?- dijeron Alison y Scott al unisono sin dejar de mirarles.

- No porque - pregunto Stiles y les odio un poco por sacarlo de otro momento tan lindo en su joven vida.

- Es que... bueno todos no solo nosotros creíamos que ya... "estaban" juntos... hacia mas de un mes ¿no?- se dirigió a Alison como respaldo de su palabras.

- Si... osea se los veía tan, unidos... pasaban las noches mirando películas y no sabíamos... hasta que punto era cierto o no... oh si las miraban realmente...- Alison se sonrió nerviosamente de nuevo, se sentía mal por pensar mal de Derek.

- ¡Si veíamos películas!... en algunas me dormía pero porque sacaron esa conclusiones.- protesto Stiles.

- Stiles, el olor de Derek esta por todo, tu, por eso creímos...- le murmuro, casi avergonzado de haber estado oliendo a su amigo de esa manera.

- Ah.. no, no sabia...- Stiles miro a Derek y este apoyo su frente con la de el perdiéndose uno o dos segundos en el otro.

- Ni yo... hay tres señales que un alpha debe notar para diferenciar al mate, yo no lo sabia porque antes yo era un beta, me criaron como beta y no había leído ese libro hasta hace dos noches atrás y recién anoche puede escuchar a Stiles mientras refunfuñaba en su cuarto, desde mi cocina...- comento sonriendo al mate, dejando caer su cabeza cariñosamente en el hueco de su cuello, llenando su pulmones con su olor.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Incluso contra la almohada?- le susurro al alpha que asintió sin decir mas.

- Pero... esa es mucha distancia...- y Scott empezó a preocuparse por su propia relación con Alison y las veces que la utilizaron para manipularle.

- ¿Tu puedes hacer eso?- pregunto Alison.

- No lo se...- le respondió con algo de angustia, tendría que hablar de ello con Derek a solas.

- Van a ser las seis y diez...- dijo la chica al sentir vibrar su celular.

Derek y Stiles se miraron, el lobo abrazo fuertemente al chico y los acompaño a la puerta, no podrían verse hasta el próximo jueves, solo en ese momentos podían compartir abrazos y besos, incluso se permitía estar a solas unos minutos sin los testigos, por mas que los dos se extrañen no debían verse y Scott y Alison debían asegurarse de ello, en el pórtico a solo dos minutos de que Derek tuviera que cerrar la puerta beso a Stiles una vez mas.

- Tenemos que hacer esto bien Stiles... de verdad quiero estar contigo...- el chico se sonrojo de inmediato y lo abraso oliéndole por su parte ya que no le vería en varios días.

- ¿Ni siquiera podemos hablar pro teléfono?- refuto.

- No, lo siento... Luego de la luna llena del veintiocho de noviembre estaremos juntos, todos los días...y le diremos a tu padre ¿Ok?- refregó su mejilla contra la de Stiles rosando su narices, se moría de ganas de besarle largo y tendido.

- Que me case o que eres un lobo...- dijo preocupado casi con un puchero en su labios y Derek se sonrió en grande, nunca pensó que Stiles le haría tan feliz con una de su ocurrencias. Pero Scott interrumpió el momento poniendo su mano en el hombro de ambos.

- Lo siento, ya es la hora, tengo que llevarme a Stiles, Derek...- los dos le miraron y se miraron entre si soltándose lentamente.

Jamas nada le dolió tanto como eso, sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel de la palma de sus manos al verle marchar, no se esperaba semejante sensación a solo poco tiempo de declarar en vos alta sus intenciones, tampoco podía creer que el padre del Stiles tuviera tanta percepción como para notar que algo así podría pasar, miro a los tres subirse al jeep cargando la bicicleta atrás y marchado se de la propiedad, Derek quería ir tras ellos detener el coche y sacar a Stiles de allí, llevárselo y no dejar que nadie mas le toque jamas, el corazón se lo reclamaba feroz como lo es su lobo pero trago en seco su angustia y cerro las puertas de su casa con todo el acopio de fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar en su cuerpo, tomo el maldito libro, tenia que pasar los siguientes ocho días sin Stiles y no tenia ni idea de como hacer eso, como pasar el tiempo cuando en lo que ahora podía pensar era en Stiles y el sabor de su boca y la sensación de sus brazos a su alrededor.

Si se hubiera despertado antes de que llegara, si no hubiera apagado el despertador y darse media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, tal ves ese arrebato de instinto puro que tuvo por el latido de Stiles fuera de su puerta no estaría tan loco por salir corriendo de allí.

- Buenos días...- Derek miro a la puerta de la cocina y de ella salia Issac con una taza de café cortado con leche, sentándose aun dormido en uno de los sofás individuales.

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto el alpha, tan metido en su dilema estaba que ni se entero cuando entro en su casa ese chico.

- Vivo aquí.- le respondió simplemente refregándose los ojos, aun con algo de sueño.

- Pensé que vivías con Scott.- le replico mirándolo con mala cara.

- Ya quisiera...- y Derek lo miro raro.- La madre de Scott me dijo que le gustaba que fuera su amigo, pero dos lobos en un solo cuarto era mucho para ella, así que me dijo que redujera mis visitas a una vez por semana y solo los fines de semana...- bebió de su café y prendió la tele de la sala.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que podías quedarte, no eres parte de mi manada recuerdas?- le dijo tenia muchas ganas de sacarse la frustración con alguien.

- Stiles me dejo y me ubico en una de los cuartos vacíos.- sentencio sin prestarle atención.

- Demonios...- eso lo desarmo, por alguna razón si su mate predisponía de un espacio de su casa para un propósito ó quería algo de cierto modo se hacia, había notado eso desde que empezaron a construir la casa, simplemente no podía negarselo, podía refutar, pelearse, pero Stiles terminaba ganándole.

- ¿No vas a decirme que no es la casa de Stiles para ofrecerme hospedaje?- el lobezno le sonrió socarrón esperando un reto, pelea o algo y frunció el ceño mirando detenidamente al alpha al no tener la respuesta que esperaba como antes, cuando aun le consideraba su alpha...

- No...- Derek solo se desinflo en el sofá, tapándose la cara con la quemazón debajo de la piel y el aroma de Stiles en las manos.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?- Derek le miro y le lanzo el libro.

- Si te quedas... me ayudaras, no se si pueda pasar esto solo...- Issac tomo el libro en el aire y dejando su taza en la mesa de café frente a el, leyendo el lomo.

- Socio-cultura licantropa...- Issac miro a Derek y sin entender abrió el libro poniéndose al tanto.

El chico se quedo pasmado sobre la información que había en el libro, Derek le contó mientras hacia un desayuno como la gente para mantener la cabeza ocupada, le contó lo que paso esa mañana temprano, lo que sentía y la sensación de querer matar cualquier cosa o ser que se interponga en su camino hacia su mate, el joven lobo no podía creer esas palabras o sus sentimientos reflejados en las facciones del lobo que lo hizo para con Stiles, se pregunto y lo dijo en vos alta si había mas libros de ese tipo en la casa, Derek le dijo que si, poniendo un plato de comida frente a el, Issac le sugirió que debía trasladar toda esa información a un formato menos delicado debido a la antigüedad de los libros y Derek se lo pensó, pero tendría que conseguir una laptop, ademas eso le serviría de distracción en algún punto, solo que una docena de libros no le alcanzarían para ocupar su tiempo hasta que la luna llena llegue a su encumbramiento.

Mientras terminaban de comer en la barra de la cocina Issac le sugirió armarse una rutina, presionarse hasta el cansancio con un entrenamiento, pasar los libros a archivos de datos, hacer alguna cosa en la casa que faltase terminar, comprar un auto roto y arreglarlo, el chico le tiraba sugerencias y el las meditaba, desde que conoce al chico jamas se dio tiempo de conocerle en realidad y se entero de que el profesor de química es un verdadero pelmazo, Derek ya tenia ganas de conocerlo, ademas de que supo que Scott estaba fallando en algunas clases y el no era la excepción, en realidad de todo el grupo los únicos a los que estaban reprobando eran ellos dos, incluso Stiles sacaba puras A.

Derek se sonrió con eso, le pidió a Issac que le contara lo que acontecía en el reciento, solo para mantener su mente tranquila sobre Stiles y el lobezno le dijo que no había problema, después de todo Stiles y Scott eran los únicos que se preocupaban por el, tomo sus cosas para ir al colegio y se marcho dejando a Derek aun algo alterado.

Llegar a la escuela con docientos años de historia resumidas en unas cuantas hojas oficio en ambas carillas con todas las reglas que debían repasar, había dejado el cerebro de Stiles knockout, tenia esta sensación de falta, de un vació a su alrededor y la tenia desde que se aparto de Derek, primero y principal no podía creer que Derek lo haya elegido o que su instinto lo atara a él, no podía creer el fabuloso beso que casi le hace correrse allí mismo y los otros insuperable mente dulces...

Unas lineas de porque, como y razones infinitas tenían a su mente trabajando a un docientos por ciento, respondía a su amigos por inercia y como un computador, solo poria pensar en Derek y que tenia ocho días por delante sin verle, tenia que ocuparse de otra cosa despejar su mente y no seguir vagando viciosamente en la sensación que tenia en los labios, la presión en sus hombros los cuales Derek había sujetado con fuerza animal o como le tomaba de la mano con cautela y el terrible odio que encarnizo debido a Scott apareciendo en ese preciso momento.

La lista era larga y era tanta su urgencia de que el jueves llegara que al leerla solo una vez y pudo memorizarla, ningún tipo de contacto estaba permitido y lo peor es que estaban numeradas, cubriendo todas las áreas, los contactos estaban prohibidos de costa a costa, desde lo visual a lo táctil, no podían escucharse en la distancia o hablarse para que el otro le escuche, él no tenia esa habilidad pero Derek si y el lo había pensado, solo que si Scott se percataba o alguien del grupo los cuales se sumaron a la extraña tarea de vigilarle, el protocolo se iba al demonio y Derek quería estar con el, eso también paresia magia de la buena, casi un sueño y no podía creer la mañana que tuvo, un condenado beso que supero sus expectativas por todos los rincones de la misma palabra.

Pero para ello debían atravesar por estos periodos de separación, se estaba volviendo loco con solo dos horas de empezada esta travesía, no podía mandarle cartas, recados, mensajes de ningún tipo, no podía pedirle a nadie decirle nada o contarle algo respecto a Derek, si estaba bien, mal o se le hacia difícil, todo tipo de información estaba prohibida hasta la luna llena de noviembre, incluso si se veían no podía cruzar palabra, pero si estaba permitido el consuelo y uno cinco minutos a solas, el no podía iniciar ningún contacto como un beta prometido, por la jerarquía que adoptaría estaba muchísimo mas atado de manos que el alpha, el si podía preguntar a otros por el... pero los demás no podía decirle nada de ello o si lo hacían todo se acababa y por eso ellos estaba leyendo las hojas con esmero como buenos amigos, demonios ¿Tenían que aplicarse justo ahora?, era como una trampa china el protocolo, si tiras quedas atrapado si no lo fuerzas te escapas de la trampa... el asunto es que él a la paciencia no la conoce, nunca se la presentaron en realidad, y no sabe si podrá manejar esto.

Ademas según las reglas este periodo hasta la luna llena, era para depurar al cuerpo de olores, comandos e insistencias del alpha por llegar mas lejos... dios el quería llegar mas lejos, Stiles se movía tanto en su silla que esta no dejaba de rechinar con el piso en medio de la clase, pero por sobre todo era una desintoxicación, mas específicamente del olor del alpha, para que el beta tuviera la certeza de libertad, la sensación de que puede optar por aceptar la unión y no ser forzado en ninguna decisión a causa de su atracción por el prometido.

Osea en resumen, una reverenda mierda metida adentro de una cajita muy pequeña.

El primer día paso entre tropezones, regaños de profesores, visitas al director sustituto, siempre con la compania de alguno de sus amigos, como si fueran guardaespaldas hicieron un esquema para relevarse tomando turnos incluso mientras stiles dormía, tenían que asegurarse de que no le dejaran solo por casi cuatro semanas con tres días de descanso para todos, donde los tórtolos según Jackson podían verse, planearon salidas, piyamadas, incluso quien iría con el y a quién le tocara acompañarlo al baño.

Para el tercer día Stiles se sentía demasiado distendido, el frenesí que tenia por ir a ver a Derek había mermado y se sentía mas el mismo, podía hacer la tarea o mirar una película sin caminar frenéticamente por la habitación, era raro, quería verle pero la urgencia se estaba esfumando, eso lo hacia sentir mal, principalmente porque no tenia ni idea de como Derek lo estaba llevando, y el no puede deshacerse de su piel de lobo para apaciguar sus instintos, y se monto la teoría de que tal vez le pasara completamente lo opuesto que a el, aunque la idea empezaba a sonarle super romántica.

Por alguna razón se le escapo en vos alta ese hilo de pensamiento y Lydia pego un grito que siempre había querido un amigo gay como Jackson tenía, claro justo esa tercera noche cuando se quedo a dormir en casa de ella con Alison de back up, estuvo dele cotillear que si pensaban vivir juntos, si tendrían un boda o seria algo carnal, si estaba preparado... y otra ola de miedos se apodero de él, no sólo porque la idea de dos chicas en un cuarto con pillamas y el solos, con la puerta cerrada, no tenía el mismo efecto que un mes atrás habría desatado sus locas hormonas al instante, sino porque entre tanto ajetreo ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que pasaría si tenia relaciones con Derek o como seria, sabia que lo deseaba pero... de un punto al otro, la experiencia era algo muy distinto.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: HOLA, quería comentarles que ya tengo beta, y pronto corregiré los capítulos anteriores dejándolos mas lindos y fáciles de leer gracias a Stephie que se ofreció de beta a la cual le mando miles de abrazos! Otra cosa, cuando me refiero a 'mate' es una palabra en ingles que significa compañero, solo que en argentina, Uruguay y allegados "mate" es un recipiente donde se ceba yerba, no lo confundamos, con esto espero disfruten del capitulo.

Chapter Text

Isaac era el encargado de vigilar a Derek, o mejor dicho de distraerlo.

El lobo tenía una rutina de largas carreras a toda máquina por todo el bosque buscando cosas sin olor aparentemente escondidas por el beta, que ahora vive en su casa. Pasa cuatro horas de su mañana corriendo como cruz que lleva el diablo sin detenerse, cuando vuelve a casa; hace el desayuno, que comparte con Issac, quien le cuenta tonterías de lo que hace Stiles en esos días, pero nunca le cuenta dónde está para que no se vea tentado a ir por él. Luego de que el beta se va a clases tiene tres horas de ejercicios. En las tardes después del almuerzo se pone a transcribir uno por uno los libros de socio-cultura licántropa en una laptop, la cual compró el primer día con ayuda de Issac.

Con cuatro días en su haber y cuatro más por soportar, se metió en un juego de rol on-line en las noches para que absorbiera más su tiempo. Issac le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda distrayéndolo, además le ayudaba a entender las tácticas, cómo hacerse de hechizos y porquerías en el Final Fantasy XII, porque la verdad era un desastre con ello y el juego le resultaba de lo más complicado.

En la noche volvía a correr una hora o dos siempre en dirección contraría a la casa de Stiles con la compañía de Isaac, pero sabía que él no estaba allí, según el beta se lo habían llevado de pijamada las chicas y eso lo incómodo, sabía exactamente como se sentía Stiles cerca de Lydia y no la quería cerca de él. Eso le creaba una espina en mitad del pecho, y Dios, quería arrebatarlo de los planes de la manada de Scott y llevárselo lejos, pero se obligaba mental e instintivamente a permanecer en su sitio, a cumplir las normas, por más que le doliese continuamente y más que el primer día.

Su ansiedad crecía día tras día y hora tras hora. Dormir era una dificultad para él, toda esa separación le causaba inquietud e insomnio, casi no importaba cuantos ejercicios hiciera o cuan cansado estaba, no podía dormir por las noches, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Al sexto día, la cosa se puso peliaguda; Derek tuvo una especie de ataque de ansiedad y violencia. A lo lejos, a unos seis kilómetros de distancia de él, mientras hacía su segunda rutina, escuchó el nombre Stilinski en la boca de alguien más, en las inmediaciones del colegio o dentro de el. Eso lo hizo parar en seco a mitad de su ejercicios, pues esta persona estaba hablando de "su" Stiles como si fuera la porquería en sus zapatos nuevos, de manera tan denigrante que le hirvió la sangre de repente, sin poder evitarlo todo lo que estuvo empujando con esmero muy dentro de su interior, brotó como un géiser deformando todo su cuerpo, trasformándose de inmediato y rugiendo en el proceso, dando como resultado el acto seguido de correr a arrancarle la garganta a quién fuera que estuviera hablándole a Stiles de esa manera.

Corría con una velocidad abismal comparada con la de siempre. Sus músculos contraídos se estiraban y ardían bajo su piel, sin importarle el dolor de movimientos tan bruscos, toda su ferocidad estaba dirigida a destripar a ese sujeto que abrumaba el latido del corazón de su mate, el cual se escuchaba azorado a esa distancia.

Scott escuchó el rugido a lo lejos, sintió en carne propia como se le erizaba cada bello por ese sonido y la presencia del alpha agrandándose más y más, acercándose a gran velocidad. Estaba en medio de la clase de química, con Stiles a su lado, miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás donde Issac y Jackson le miraron tensos, incómodos por las mismas razones que él, sobretodo al no poder reaccionar a tal sensación. Scott levantó la mano inmediatamente agarrándose el estomago. Su actuación fue genial, todos debían admitirlo, realmente parecía que tenia que ir al baño urgentemente por un estreñimiento.

Al salir del aula corrió en sentido contrario al baño, salió del establecimiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde percibía la presencia del alpha. Issac pudo verlo por las ventanas unos minutos después metiéndose en el bosque que colindaba uno de los lados del establecimiento. Quería estar al lado de Scott imperiosamente, le picaba debajo de la piel sabiendo que no podría con Derek en ese estado tan primitivo del alpha que hasta se sentía en el aire. Stiles le miró con una mueca de "qué demonios" en su rostro, pero el profesor volvió a llamarle la atención, Isaac le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa que logró intrigar al Mate antes de mirar al profesor. Un segundo después, Jackson, le tocó el hombro y con un gesto le preguntó qué harían, él no tuvo una mejor idea que pegarle un puñetazo en mitad de la cara al otro beta, Jackson, sin saber en realidad qué era lo que pretendía se lanzó sobre él a devolverle el golpe y el profesor de química los saco del aula mandándolos con el director. Solo que Issac arrastró a Jackson fuera del colegio por la camisa hasta que comprendió de que iba todo eso.

La desenfocada bestia estaba entrando en el pueblo para cuando Scott lo intercepto y cayeron por un declive que Scott no había notado en el terreno, por suerte alejándolos de la vista de medio pueblo a un Derek que estaba fuera de sí. Cuando Scott centro la vista, el tamaño le doblaba y no era precisamente lo que esperaba o el lobo que solía ver; Derek estaba sobre cuatro patas enormes con garras afiladas, un pelaje negro profundo cubría todo el cuerpo del alpha. Scott lo envistió como primer instinto, pero lo que tenía en frente no era el hombre lobo, era un lobo al cien por ciento, de metro y medio de altura a cuatro de largo. Scott abrió sus ojos completamente paralizado con un deja vú de lo que lo mordió a él, tal cual su tío Peter solo que más grande, más renegrido y de intensa mirada roja.

El lobo estaba mostrando sus grandes colmillos blancos a Scott porque se interponía en la meta de llegar al establecimiento y devorar pedazo a pedazo al desgraciado del profesor de química. La voz de Stiles se escuchaba de fondo en sus oídos como si del canto de sirena se tratase, solo que él estaba dando un examen oral. Nada más que eso tenía sentido para la bestia frente al beta.

La mordida de Derek atravesó su carne en medio de la pelea por retenerlo y lo zarandeo con la furia misma de un canino de casi dos metros podría aplicarle, no podía soltarse y la fuerza del animal era descomunal. Por suerte para Scott, Issac y Jackson aparecieron de la nada envistiendo al animal. Tomándolo por las patas para voltearlo, solo así soltó a Scott quien empezó a sangrar abundantemente de su costado. Se arrastró a un lado apartándose de la pelea como podía.

Ambos lobos se mantuvieron lo más lejos de la feroces fauces y del lobo, que parecía sordo; no escuchaba razones o ningún tipo de suplica para que se detuviera. Le llamaron y hablaron intentando calmarle, pero nada. El sonido de una flecha llamó la atención de los tres cuando esta se clavó a los pies de Derek y soltó un humo que afecto a todos allí. El lobo agitó su cabeza al inspirarlo repetidas veces, estando tan eufórico y agresivo no pudo evitar la intoxicación del tranquilizante a base del acónito. Issac y Jackson se apartaron inmediatamente sintiendo el aroma mezclándose con el viento.

La bestia cayó al piso noqueada un minuto después. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la forma animal y volviendo a la figura humana de Derek, el cuerpo desnudo estaba encorvado en la tierra completamente laxo, con la sangre de Scott manchándole el cuerpo. Issac volteó a ver a su beta líder y vio que Allison estaba allí tratando de hacer reaccionar a su novio; solo Jackson se movió hasta ellos por instinto, o al menos así lo creyó Isaac, y cargo a Scott en brazos para llevarlo a la veterinaria. Issac se mantuvo distante, le dolía no poder acercarse a Scott cuando Allison estaba allí, pero solo aclaró que el llevaría a Derek a la casa Hale y que se apresuraran en llevar a Scott con el Dr. Deaton.

Desde hacia un tiempo que no podía pensar más que en Scott y a un nivel muy íntimo, la noche que Stiles lo dejó en casa de su amigo, se metió en su cama y se envolvió completamente en sus sábanas, intentando impregnarse de su olor. Scott al volver ni siquiera le dijo algo o lo despertó, solo se metió en la cama y se durmió junto a él, se sentía en familia con ese beta. Era una sensación muy similar a la que tenía con su madre antes de que ella abandonara a su padre y a él, podía confiar y no sentirse un intruso fuese donde fuese.

Subió a Derek a su hombro apenas se marcharon y caminó paso a paso hasta la casa del alpha, nada parecía distraerlo del aroma de la sangre del beta líder, pero intento concentrarse. Tendría que faltar al resto de sus clases a causa de Hale, no es que le molestara en realidad, pero se preguntaba si sería así hasta ese jueves donde al fin esos dos podrían verse, aunque creía que lo peor sería verles en vivo y en directo tratando de quererse sin dejarles pronunciar palabra, podrán según el texto de ese intrincado libro, abrazarse hasta no poder mas y besarse pero siempre en presencia de la manada del Mate, sería en todo caso un consuelo y nada más.

Él como un beta, no puede elegir a su pareja y solo su pareja puede elegirle siendo otro alpha, eso le da mala espina, lo habló los últimos días en el desayuno y por las tardes al volver de clases con Derek. Dos veces al año hay reuniones sociales de hombres lobo cuando las manadas están fuertemente constituidas, se reúnen en un pueblo neutral cerca de Texas, solo porque el calor mantiene a los lobos a raya por alguna razón, así las familias con betas y alphas solteros pueden encontrar a su Mate dentro del linaje, no siempre pasa así, pero le parece ridículo, más cuando él tiene estos sentimientos por Scott. Aunque no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a Stiles y su desencuentro amoroso con Lydia, ¡Dios! lo sufrió en carne propia al no poder bloquear los sentimientos de Stiles mientras este manejaba, al pobre parecía que se le caía el corazón a pedazos. Ser lobo es demasiado complicado para sus dieciséis años...

Jackson tuvo que suplir a Scott en el cuidado de Stiles, llevándolo a su casa esa tarde luego de las prácticas a las que logro asistir con Allison. La madre de Scott se quedó con su hijo junto al Dr. Deaton mientras curaban sus heridas.

Al beta no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacerse cargo de Stiles, de por sí no le caía bien, sobretodo porque sabía exactamente lo que sentía por Lydia, pero él solo se sumó a este estúpido peregrinaje para sacarlo de circulación con el alpha la próxima luna llena.

Esa noche fue espantosa, tuvo que mantenerse despierto toda la noche él solo, porque Lydia tuvo que ir con Issac para administrar las dosis de tranquilizantes de Derek, ya que Issac no las podía tocar al ser tan venenosas. Allison estaba atrapada con un entrenamiento de cazadora por parte de su padre en el bosque lejos de la casa de los Hale, por suerte. Pero eso lo dejaba a Stiles solo con él, por otro lado Stiles no dejaba de parlotear, que qué había pasado, que porqué salieron así del aula y de lo cual él no pudo hacer lo mismo al tener justo en ese instante su examen oral de química que era lo más ridículo y que lo paso con una B-.

Ninguno de sus amigos, incluido Jackson, se digno a decirle nada. No podía dormirse pensando que tenía algo que ver con Derek, nadie le decía nada y eso lo ponía de los nervios. Su padre lo llamaba por teléfono todas las noches preguntándole cuanto más duraría su proyecto, el cual requería quedarse a dormir en casa ajena por tantos días. El engaño que le había dado a su padre, quien se lo había creído de mala gana, no le gustaba, pero ni modo que le diga que está jugando a las escondidas con Derek por su propio bien.

Cuando la mañana llegó la voz de la madre de Jackson se escuchó por un intercomunicador, haciéndole saber que el desayuno ya estaba servido para él y su amigo. Jackson abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido en la silla de su escritorio la última hora de la madrugada, frunció el ceño al notar como una almohada se caía la suelo y que tenía una manta sobre él, miro la cama y Stiles estaba enrollado en sus sábanas plateadas. Encajó la mandíbula y le contestó a su madre que ya bajaban a desayunar. El pensamiento de que Stiles se levantó al baño y lo vio dormido, preocupándose de taparle le dio bronca, él no quiere que Stiles le caiga bien y por eso lo levanta con un golpe en el hombro haciendo que Stiles se queje casi lloriqueando la agresión.

Todos en el colegio le miran asombrado cuando él llegó con Stiles en su coche, la misma mirada sorprendida al habérselo llevado, incluso Danny lo detiene en el pasillo y le pregunta que demonios pasa, porque el bien sabe como le desagrada el chico. Pero Stiles es parte de su manada, aunque no quiera una, es parte del grupo de Scott y por alguna razón tienen este lazo con él, confía en él desde que dijo que a toda costa debía salvarlo cuando era un kanima, teniendo este sentimiento de deuda con Scott, pero bueno eso no se lo puede contar a Danny, por lo que suelta una idiotez como que perdió una puesta con el idiota de Scott y Danny bufa porque no se lo cree para nada y caminan juntos hasta la práctica de Lacrosse de esa mañana.

Lydia durmió poco y está de un humor de perros. Issac llegó a clases con ella y apenas pudo se bajo del auto de la pelirroja corriendo por su vida, la chica estuvo inyectándole tranquilizantes al lobo toda la tarde y toda la noche. El tipo no se tranquilizaba con nada, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió esa mañana ir a la casa de Stiles, tomó su almohada y alguna prenda no muy sucia de una canasta en el lavadero. No podía decirle nada a Stiles según las reglas pero sin el padre allí, sumado a una de su horquillas y algo que leyó en algún lado entró a la casa sin problemas. Al volver a la casa de Hale subió al cuarto del alpha donde Issac lo había atado a la cama, el hombre estaba gruñendo y moviendo la cama con su gran fuerza intentando zafarse sin poder lograrlo debido a las cadenas y grilletes.

— Menos mal que volviste. Se despertó recién, no se que haremos si no se tranquiliza de una vez... ¿Qué es eso? —le dijo Issac algo inquieto, al ver que Lydia sacaba algo de una bolsa.

— La solución a su mal carácter, estoy harta de estos arranques tontos... —Lydia le quitó la almohada a Derek y colocó la de Stiles, solo así dejo de moverse el lobo en la cama.

— No puedo creerlo —soltó el beta con la mano en su pelo y el codo en alto.

— Es de Stiles. En los escritos no dice nada de que no pueda tener una prenda o algo de Stiles y llevarla con él... —le dice satisfecha dejando una camisa rallada celeste a un lado de la cabeza de Derek que inmediatamente inspira el olor, sus ojos caen cansados, se cierran y queda dormido sin ningún tranquilizante de por medio.

— Wow... ¿Derek? —Issac lo llama y está por tocarle para confirmar si está dormido cuando Lydia le da un golpe en el revés de su mano y el beta la mira sorprendido.

— Estás loco, no lo despiertes. Ahora toma tus cosas, nos vamos a clases —la chica le ordenó y él sintió un picor debajo de la piel, algo no andaba bien con esa chica, pero tuvo que obedecerle.

Unas luces naranjas cubrían sus paredes grises ralladas, un olor lo envolvía y se sentía tan tranquilo. Tenía la cabeza embotada y tenía hambre, fue a levantarse cuando sintió el frío metal sobre sus muñecas. Miró a un costado y vio que lo retenían unas cadenas y grilletes, sus pies estaban bien sujetos también. No sabía qué pasaba, estaba ido, mareado y con una hambre espantosa, se dejó caer y llamó a Issac. Frotó su rostro contra la tela que estaba a su derecha al sentirla, olía a Stiles, eso le hacía preguntarse qué había pasado para estar así cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada y un auto marcharse, volvió a llamar al beta, un minuto después el chico abría la puerta de su cuarto y metía la cabeza con reticencia.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?! —apenas le salió la voz, sintió como si le raspara.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Vuelves a ser tu mismo? —le dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sí vuelvo a ser yo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Issac empezó a retirar las cadenas para luego quitar los grilletes empezando por los pies.

— Bueno, después de irme de aquí estabas bien, pero a eso de media mañana un rugido lleno de odio se escucho viniendo de esta parte del bosque —le explicaba mientras el sonido de las cadenas iban cayendo al suelo.

— ¿Un rugido? —Derek miraba como lo iba liberando, pero no recordaba nada de eso.

— Sep... al parecer perdiste el control, no sé porqué exactamente, pero los tres lo sentimos. Salimos como pudimos de clases y corrimos a las afueras del bosque cerca del colegio por donde te acercabas... —un grillete menos.

— Estaba yendo donde Stiles... ¡Demonios no recuerdo nada de eso! —sentenció Derek, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerro los ojos al sentir el aroma de su mate mirando la tela rallada a un lado casi con cariño pero sin saber porque.

— No sé si por Stiles... sé que cuando escuchamos el rugido el profesor de química estaba algo pesado con Stiles —Derek volteó a verle, con la mirada penetrante y cabreada.

— ¿Cómo que pesado? ¿Qué le hizo? —y la mano derecha de Derek trato de zafarse sin lograrlo.

— Nada, nada, tenía un examen oral nada más... —Derek respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse.

— Dios... ya tengo visto decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tipo —Issac sonrió por ello, terminando por retirar los dos grilletes de los tobillos del alpha.

— Bueno la cosa es que estabas transformado en una bestia de dos metros de altura, negra por donde la vieses y casi te comes a Scott de un bocado —dice casi por casualidad.

— ¿Estaba en mi forma animal? ¿Está Scott bien? ¡Demonios, apresúrate! —le dijo desesperado.

— Si eras... horrible. Estabas fuera de sí, pero no te preocupes, Scott, está recuperándose en su casa. Su mamá le está cuidando, mañana ya estará bien —le dijo retirando las cadenas y buscando la otra llave de los grilletes de plata.

— ¿Cómo me detuvieron? —preguntó con la voz preocupada.

— No pudimos —y Derek volteó a verle sin entenderlo—. Solo te retuvimos unos minutos para que soltaras a Scott. Luego llegó Allison adonde nosotros y te disparó una flecha con un tranquilizante especial para lobos —dijo retirando el último grillete y Derek se sentó en la cama.

— Demonios... ¿Es por eso que siento que la cabeza me va a reventar? —el alpha se tomó de la sienes y el beta lo observó.

— Nop, deben ser los tranquilizantes líquidos a base de acónito que Allison le dio a Lydia. Estuvimos toda la noche administrándotelos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaba tan alterado? —preguntó tratando de levantarse pero quedándose sentado al filo de la misma sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo.

— Ajá, hasta que Lydia se cansó, fue a la casa de Stiles y te trajo su almohada esta mañana junto con una camisa, te quedaste dormido después de eso —Derek miró la almohada que no era suya y la tomó entre su brazos hundiendo la nariz en ella.

— Dios... no sé si aguante, ¿cuántos días quedan? —le miró y no le gustaba verse tan frágil como se sentía por la falta de Stiles a su lado.

— Hoy sería el quinto, así que son tres días más para llegar al jueves —le dijo apoyado en la mesita de noche mirando la cara que tenía Derek mientras sostenía la almohada.

— ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo estoy muerto de hambre? —cambio de tema dejando la almohada en su cama, miró la camisa y la tomó para llevarla con él.

— ¡Genial! —Issac siguió a Derek, pero sus pasos eran lentos y pausados mientras revisaba la camisa de su Mate.

La droga estuvo en su sistema el resto del día, se sentía medio tonto y le costaba concentrarse en las cosas, pero con la camisa de Stiles rodeando su cuello estaba mejor. Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Issac compartió esa inquietud sobre Lydia, el alpha le miró intrigado y las inquietudes del chico no parecían mal infundadas. Lydia estaba presentando signos de liderazgo muy al estilo licántropo, pero sin las habituales muestras de licantropía como la rápida curación, el descontrol de un lobo joven por las presiones, la ira y la frustración o siquiera alguna reacción a la luna llena.

Derek tomó un libro dedicado exclusivamente a alphas —uno de los tantos que aún debía leer— y el desarrollo de las manadas. Se lo tendió a Issac para que lo leyera, el chico protesto porque estaba en latín y Derek le dijo que él estudiaba latín en el colegio si que no tenía porque quejarse, pero el beta bufó que no le iba muy bien en esa clase.

Cuando Issac se marchó, Derek trató de volver a su rutina, pero tenía un cansancio pesado en todo el cuerpo; cada músculo le dolía y supuso que era porque se había trasformado a la fuerza. Su instinto había tomando control absoluto sobre él, a pesar de que le contaron que había sucedido, él no tiene ningún recuerdo de ello, jamás le había pasado. Ser un alpha es mucho más complicado que ser beta; más cuando se es de linaje puro y nacido lobo. A su hermana sí le pasó, perder el control así, su tío, sus padres y él, fueron tras ella porque el protocolo ya estaba iniciado, solo que no llegaron a detenerla… Le dolían hasta los huesos del rostro, él como beta nunca se había trasformado al completo siquiera, se requería mucha experiencia y poder para ello, se tomó unos cuantos analgésicos y subió lentamente a su cuarto, se recostó sobre la almohada y abrazó la de Stiles, podía dormir todo el día así.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Podía sentir, oler, ver y escuchar más allá de lo normal y aún así se maquillaba como de costumbre sin importarle eso ni las pesadillas que la despertaban empapada en lágrimas y pálida a morir. No, nada de eso interrumpiría su ritual, eso no era ningún reto para ella. Se puso sus sandalias con plataforma al grito de la moda, el vestido perfecto para ser única ese día, una chaqueta liviana y salió de su casa perfecta en todo sentido.

Tiene que decir que su auto control es sublime; sí, sintió a Derek corriendo hacia el colegio con la furia debajo de la piel. Sí, lo sintió, pero nadie podría decir que así fue porque ella seguía escribiendo las fórmulas en su cuaderno al paso que el profesor dictaba a los chicos que les tomaba el examen oral, después de tener a Peter dentro de su lóbulo linfático derecho nada podría perturbarla más que eso. Pero esa mañana era particularmente insoportable a pesar de estar sonriendo a todos en el pasillo hasta llegar a su pupitre. Issac llegó dos minutos después con la campana taladrando su cerebro, pero ella solo acomodo su rojizo cabello hacia atrás y percibió como el beta olía a Derek. Tragó duro porque sentía un respeto por ese hombre que no tenía sentido tanto como un obligación. Respiró hondo controlándose completamente, aunque aún le apremiaba la obligación de preguntar cómo estaba el alpha.

— ¿Podrías decir hola al menos no? O es algo así como que dormimos en el mismo lugar un par de horas y ya ni te dignas a saludar —la chica le miró fijo con su cabeza ladeada mostrando sus redondos ojos verdes clavados en el beta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Issac parpadeando su desconcierto, sintiendo la presión en su espalda de ser cortés y saludarla con respeto— Ehm, lo siento... Buenos días, Lydia, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —dijo suavemente y Lydia le mostró una sonrisa satisfecha que le erizo la piel.

— Muy bien, gracias. Dime ¿Está Derek mejor? —preguntó acercándose a él para que Stiles no escuchara y el peso creció en los hombros de Lahey.

— Se está recuperando. Lo vi muy cansado hoy, pero soportara, gracias por preguntar —volvió su vista al frente cuando la cara de Lydia se dio por satisfecha.

— De nada. ¿No es lindo cuando hay respeto? —Issac asintió sin volver a mirarle con algo de miedo, necesitaba un diccionario de latín de la biblioteca y leer ese condenado libro, pero ya.

Sí, ella tenía todo el control del mundo. Las clases pasaron, retocó su maquillaje y arregló su peinado mientras hablaba con Allison en el baño. Scott ya se encontraba bien, según la morena, y por la tarde se hacía cargo de cuidar a Stiles. El chico, por otro lado, estaba enojado con todo el mundo porque nadie le decía nada y todos evitaban decirle qué demonios había pasado el otro día.

Como de costumbre, ellas, fueron a ver la práctica de lacrosse. Se sentaron en las gradas y entre pláticas acordaron que quedaban tres días para que Stiles y Derek se reunieran. Pasó rápidamente la hora y media de entrenamiento, el calor de ese día no mermaba. Pero ella estaba perfecta con su fino vestido de hilo estampado, una camiseta ligera y sandalias altas.

Era un día común hasta que sonó el silbato y ambas chicas miraron al campo buscando a Stiles, pero sus ojos se clavaron en Jackson mientras se sacaba el casco y los guantes. Su novio estaba empapado en sudor, con la boca abierta jalando el aire y las mejillas rojas después de un intenso partido, al que no le presto atención para nada. Y cree que es ese el shock, porque puede ver como las gotas de sudor caen de su frente con intenso detalle y recorren toda su piel, pasando por su cuello hasta impregnar su camiseta. Su aroma le llega como una bofetada en pleno rostro y su libido se dispara a mil por hora. Es aún peor cuando se termina de quitar las protecciones y la camiseta esta completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Es ahí cuando se levanta y se va. Allison la mira intrigada y le pregunta qué pasa, pero ella no hace caso y se retira del campo de lacrosse. Sonriendo y felicitando a los jugadores que no son completamente perdedores, camina con la suave brisa tibia de esa calurosa tarde muy lejos de allí o donde la fuerte respiración agitada de Jackson no le altere más de lo que ella puede ocultar.

Jackson tiene esa costumbre de ducharse de los últimos. No se va a casa sin ducharse porque le da mucho asco y no soporta compartir las duchas con otros hombres desnudos. Por lo que su antipatía, la mayor parte del tiempo, logra ahuyentar a todos de allí antes de las seis de la tarde. Se desnuda con dificultad, porque, esta vez sin Scott en el campo, se tuvo que esforzar el doble para que el equipo se dignara a anotar un punto. Está todo pegoteado cuando retira la última prenda y toma la toalla. Se dirige a las duchas con la toalla al hombro cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, no siente nada, ni escucha algún signo de alerta al cual prestarle atención, por lo que solo lo ignora y abre la canilla. Regula el agua antes de meterse debajo, una agitación en el aire sobre su espalda le hace darse la vuelta rápidamente, pero no hay nada ni nadie detrás de él. Vuelve a mirar la pared y se mete debajo del agua caliente. El sonido de unos pasos dentro de las duchas lo hacen voltearse y se encontró con Lydia, quien lo miraba de arriba a abajo, observándolo y lamiéndose los labios de manera muy extraña.

— ¿Lydia? —la escucha inspirar y su mentón baja pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Siente en la piel la amenaza, pero es imposible que provenga de ella.

— Eres... eres una tentación andante, Jackson —susurra juguetona, pura seducción en su voz muy familiar y a la que Jackson responde con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Lo sé... ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto antes de que el profesor vuelva? —Lydia sonríe y Jackson deja de hacerlo, mirándola sorprendido.

La sonrisa de Lydia tiene cuatro filosos y gigantescos colmillos rodeado por unos labios rojos intensos. Una sonrisa demasiado sensual para la situación. Su mirada verdosa va tornándose roja como la sangre mientras camina hasta él y lo toma por el cuello con una fuerza impropia de su pequeño cuerpo. Él no puede retirar los ojos de ella y de repente lo besa. Ese beso es excesivamente delicioso para sus sentidos de lobo, se siente débil mientras lo sujetan y presionan su cuerpo contra las tuberías de agua, pero, al mismo tiempo, siente una sensación de protección propagándose por su cuerpo. Hacia tiempo que no sentía esta pasión por Lydia y ella se esmera en mostrarle como le desea haciéndolo temblar. Es la primera vez que le pasa, nunca fue así de intenso y sabe exactactamente hasta donde llegaran cuando de un empujón lo tira al suelo mojado, colocándose sobre él y recorre su piel desde su vientre hasta su cuello para llegar de nuevo a sus labios. Y él no puede evitar dejarse hacer cada cosa que ella quiera, sin preguntarse siquiera el porqué.

Issac tardó más de tres horas en volver a la casa Hale. Corrió desesperado, a pesar de las penumbras, por el bosque hasta dar con la puerta roja. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos llamando a Derek a gritos. Derek apenas ha abierto los ojos en ese día y cuando lo hace ve que la puerta se esta azotando contra su pared nueva, la cual queda adornada por una marca.

— ¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Demonios! ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó mientras retiraba las mantas de su piernas para sentarse en la cama.

— No vas a creer esto —Issac tira un par de cosas de su mochila en el apuro buscando las anotaciones que hizo, sobresaltado y jadeante.

— Podrías, por favor, calmarte, Issac —le dice Derek haciendo amago de levantarse, pero no lo hace al notar que no esta apto para ello. Está vestido pero con un leve problema del cual no quiere que el beta se percate.

— Pero, Derek —cuando al fin tiene las hojas en la mano se las tiende esperando que las tome y las lea.

— Solo, dame cinco minutos... Ve a prepararme un café —le dice esperando que se retire.

— Pero... —da otro paso hacia él mostrando lo que hizo y el alpha con una mirada le detiene.

— Solo hazlo —le ordena sin ser imperativo, solo necesita un poco de espacio para acomodarse.

— Ok, ok, te espero abajo —dice tomando su libro de geometría, unas lapiceras y un sándwich a medio comer dentro de su bolsita plástica del piso, antes de salir del cuarto.

Vuelve a sentirse como si tuviera doce años. Baja las escaleras resignado a esperar por un poco de atención. Su madre, cuando él tenía esa edad, trabajaba más que su padre en aquel entonces y a su padre no le eran muy importante sus logros en el colegio, no, si no eran deportivo. No si no tenían que ver con algún premio con forma de trofeo, algo que nunca tuvo.

Derek se levanta con pesadez y al pararse todas sus vertebras se ponen de acuerdo para sonar en un horrible y fuerte crujido cuando las alinea con su cadera. Sus huesos no están acomodados como corresponde aún y ese dolor que deja a Derek sosteniéndose de la pared es el mismo que le baja la semi excitación que tenía al levantarse. Lo poco que duerme lo descansa entre sueños húmedos con Stiles, jamás en su vida pensó que un chico como él le despertara tanto libido como el que tiene cada mañana por su compañero. Su cuerpo todavía no se recupera de la trasformación pero camina más ávidamente escaleras abajo.

Llega a la cocina como si fueran las seis de la mañana; Issac le tiende el café y él le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente por la obediencia, preguntando como le fue entre sorbos de café, el beta le mira con los ojos grandes como si estuviera ante un espejismo ante ese acto.

— ¿Qué? —Derek se percata de su mirada luego de sentarse frente a él.

— Eh, no nada... ¿Quieres algo de comer? —pregunta porque le gusto eso. Cada día que pasa lo nota, Derek cambia o se permite ser él mismo, se torna más familiar la forma de tratarle.

Estando allí con un café en mano y un par de sándwiches, que Derek acepto del beta, le cuenta que es lo que lo tiene tan alterado. Con detalles que percibe de Lydia, más las traducciones que hizo cada capítulo del libro que le dio el alpha. Se demoro unas seis horas en contarle todo. Derek frunció el ceño al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared; eran las ocho y media de la noche, percatándose que paso todo el día durmiendo.

— ¿Un alpha? ¿Lydia un alpha? —Derek miró las hojas donde el beta había transcrito lo que creyó más importante.

— Escucha esta parte —le señala poniéndose a su lado para que vea mientras va leyendo en voz alta—. Un humano no resistirá dos mordidas, pues el veneno saturaría su cuerpo y la transformación se tornaría en tortura arrastrando al humano a la muerte. Si es que logra sobrevivir entrara en una psicosis continua hasta la primera luna nueva. La trasformación a lobo será demasiado traumatizante para que un cuerpo humano lo soporte, hay datos de que solo dos humanos pasaron la trasformación con éxito, una en el mil cuatrocientos setenta y dos y la otra en el mil ochocientos cuarenta y seis, ambas eran niñas de dieciséis años y de baja estatura, ningún otro dato fue de relevancia para su supervivencia, ni familia, ni personalidad. El doble de veneno incremento la trasformación de un común beta en el pequeño cuerpo produciendo un alpha secundario para la manada —Issac levanta la vista de sus hojas y Derek está como ausente mirando a lo lejos por la ventana— ¿Estás escuchándome? —preguntó no comprendiendo la ausencia del alpha.

— Si ella fuera un alpha... ¿por qué no viene a por mi? —dijo tomando el libro.

— Lo que buscas ya lo traduje —dice orgulloso con una sonrisa enorme que deja a Derek con el ceño fruncido. El alpha arrebata las hojas de las manos de Issac y las lee.

— Un segundo alpha trasformado dentro de una manada ya formada, sera el segundo al mando —Derek miró las hojas, luego miró a Issac y volvió a revisar las hojas—. ¿Eso es todo? —le gruño prácticamente y allí estaba el Derek que todo le disgusta y que él tanto conoce.

— Bueno, sí, que esperabas —el beta mete sus manos en la sudadera

— ¡Obviamente más! —tiró las hojas y bebió de su café.

— Es un resumen Derek, el latín no es por así decirlo muy fácil de traducir al castellano, ¿ok? A grandes rasgos lo que decía era que el nuevo alpha solo esta bajo comando del primero —Derek le mira y mira el libro.

— Eso no puede ser...

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque yo no tengo manada, Issac. Recuerda que Boyd y Erica me dejaron. Si Lydia, en el caso de que ella sea un alpha, estaría bajo las órdenes de Scott, no mías —le respondió volviendo a mirar las hojas. pero eso no justificaba que Lydia siguiera viva a pesar del veneno de las mordidas, pues debió tener algún efecto en ella.

— Pero... él es un beta y este es tu territorio, ¿no? —preguntó comiendo uno de los sándwiches.

— Sí... pero no sé, habría que tener pruebas de esto, probar que Lydia es una alpha —Derek imitó al beta, esos sándwiches estaban muy ricos y con un gesto se lo hizo saber a Issac.

— Sí, pero cómo. Ella no ha mostrado ningún tipo de señal como el resto de nosotros cuando nos transformamos —preguntó con la boca llena.

— ¿Qué hay de Stiles? —le miro fijo e Issac no sabía qué tenía que ver ese tema con el compañero de Derek.

— Que con él...

— Que qué hizo hoy, estúpido.

— ¡Eh! ¡Quieres que te cuente o prefieres insultarme!

— Ok... solo dime qué hizo hoy. ¿Está comiendo bien? ¿Cómo le fue en sus materias?... ¿Cómo lucía? —le preguntó completamente concentrado en lo que le dijera incluso más que en el tema del nuevo alpha del pueblo. Apoyó los codos en la mesada comiendo su pre-cena y se dispuso a escuchar.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lucía? Es Stiles, Derek, la mayor parte del tiempo es un cable pelado hiper activo. Lo único nuevo de hoy es que estaba enojado con todos, así que prácticamente no nos hablo —contestó algo enfadado de las prioridades del alpha.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no le dijimos lo que pasó el otro día y el porqué desaparecimos, solo eso...

— Oh... ¿Y qué más?

Issac resopló armándose de paciencia. Él podía decirle que una manada de alphas estaba en camino, que un asteroide caería sobre Beacon Hills, y Derek solo quería saber qué había usado Stiles en la clase de natación.

Stiles, por otro lado, estaba en casa de Scott. No le hablaba a Scott solo le prestaba atención a su laptop. Él estaba bien, podía contener sus ganas de ser besado y manoseado por Derek como los cuatro mil sueños que tenía dormido y despierto que sufrió esa semana. Él podía manejarlo, no era algo fuera de su agenda solo que antes eso sueños pertenecían exclusivamente a Lydia y ahora los invadía un moreno de metro ochenta con barba al ras y un par de ojos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Lo que le molestaba hasta la médula era que ni su mejor amigo le dijera que había pasado, razón por la cual había decido no dirigirle la palabra a su amigo lobo. Estaba preocupado y mucho, pues al no saber lo que había sucedido temía lo peor. Temía que a Derek lo hubiera atacado algún primo o tío abuelo vengativo completamente deschavetado, temía que lo estuviera pasando mal, o encadenado o que lo hubieran recluido en algún sitio.

Además le molestaba que su mejor amigo le vigilara como si no pudiera estar solo ni media hora durante el día. Era demasiado sofocante y el cambio de no ser el centro de atención a ser el único con miles de reflectores encima era algo insoportable para su persona.

— Stiles... —llamó Scott. Nada, no obtuvo respuesta, solo el sonido de las teclas llenaba el espacio— Stiles, ¿vas a cenar? Hice unas hamburguesas... Stiles... —llamó desde la puerta de nuevo, rodó los ojos y con hombros cansados se dejo caer en la cama esperando a que le contestara en algún momento. Pero no hubo respuesta— ¡Ok! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me hables de nuevo? —preguntó derrotado el beta.

— Bueno, quiero que me digas... —Scott lo interrumpió.

— Por favor, algo que no este en la lista de 'no puedes', Stiles.

— ¡Demonios, Scott! No soy de piedra, ¿sabes?

— Dime: ¿quieres helado? No sé una revista... Qué sé yo. ¿Flipar con Lydia? Puedo arreglarlo...

— No, gracias. Dejare de hablarte ahora.

— Sabes bien que no puedes saber nada de Derek.

— Entonces era Derek el que los sacó de la clase, ¿no?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Oh, vamos Scott!

— Solo puedo darte o decirte algo que no este dentro de las reglas...

— Ok, dame una hora a solas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No hemos estado encima tuyo como para que te deje solo y hagas alguna estupidez.

— Bueno, entonces no te molestara que mire porno gay al lado tuyo, ¿No? Tengo que informarme de algunas cosas.

— ¡Bien! Te daré una hora, pero borra el historial, ¿Sí? —Scott sale prácticamente disparado de la cama y cierra la puerta con un último comentario— Bueno... te dejo —le dijo desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

Sí, lo de buscar información era verdad. En la mayoría de los blogs que pudo ver en su celular, su único medio de privacidad en esos días, no decían nada de lo que él quería saber, al menos nada interesante o que le diera un idea más visual del asunto. Sabía lo básico, pero hasta allí llegaba su información.

Indago página por página, pero otra vez nada. Sus preguntas eran burdas y la información era prácticamente acartonada. Se sentía estúpido por no saber y eso no podía ser, no iba con él el no saber de un tema, por lo que se armo de fuerza y busco los primeros videos porno gay que vería en su vida. Primero busco críticas, no quería ver nada muy atroz y que luego se traumatizase y no dejara que Derek le tocase ni en un millón de años o en la desesperación terminara forzado. No, él quería algo acorde a lo que sentía y la verdad era demasiado rosa para su gusto, así que necesitaba darle un poco más de color a su afecto por ese hombre lobo —¡vamos, que es un lobo!— y por su cabeza se pasó la imagen de un enorme lobo negro con ojos rojos. Una bestia corriendo veloz y ágil por el bosque, y aquella misma bestia que cruzó su mente terminaba montándolo y allí se asusto un poco.

Encontró millones de vídeos y en la mayoría de ellos los tipos que aparecían no tenían ni una mínima parte de lo que él había visto en su Hale, por eso los cerraba antes de ver algo. No podía ni ver un simple beso entre hombres y él ya estaba cerrando la ventana. Bufó y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Pensó en ese primer beso, ese que le robo el aire. Recordó los colmillos de Hale disminuyendo de tamaño sobre su boca, la sombra de su barba raspándole el mentón y la tibia lengua metida dentro de su boca como si quisiera robarle el alma con ella.

Suspiró derrotado, ningún vídeo podría decirle cómo o qué sentir, si lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos, desde hace casi seis días, era Derek. El jueves lo vería, pero no iban a poder hablarse y eso era casi imposible para él. Cómo no preguntar qué hizo, cómo estuvo, qué harán las otras dos semanas, si iban a ser iguales que esta cómo lo soportarían. Quería preguntarle cómo y porqué terminaron así. Él sabía que desde que se durmió a su lado, su compañía y el sentirle cerca le hacia más liviano respirar. Se sintió seguro aquella noche en medio de esa casa destartalada y húmeda, con una torrencial tormenta afuera.

Con un par de blog más, a los cuales entró solo por inercia y desganado como estaba en la cama de su amigo Scott, Stiles se topó con relatos eróticos gay. Historias que leyó por encima hasta que una descripción más detallada del coito másculino llegó a su cabeza. Él podía leer e imaginarse a Derek y él teniendo estas conversaciones subidas de tono y juguetonas incluso. La hora se pasó y encontró miles de lugares donde la gente escribía excelente porno, con el cual era más pasable enterarse de datos como del lubricante, la dilatación previa y que lo más probable era sentir dolor igual que el virgen que era. Dios, no había otra palabra para describirse a sí mismo y la odiaba con ganas.

Tenía que esperar un par de días más para ver a Derek, sin siquiera saber cómo callarse la boca y luego esperar una semana más para el próximo encuentro. Y así pasar las tres semanas que lo separaban de la tonta luna llena. Todo ese tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para él.

La pregunta le llegó de refilón y se insertó en su cerebro de improvisto. Él no podía estar tres semanas fuera de casa y si no recordaba mal tenia una visita programada desde hace un año atrás. Se sentó casi de un salto en la cama y miró su calendario. El año pasado la había podido esquivar, este año no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo de nuevo, mas cuando su padre le había hecho anotar aquella fecha en el calendario de su computadora.

— Oh, demonios...

— ¿Stiles? —Scott asomó la cabeza por la puerta con la mano sobre sus ojos esperando no interrumpir nada.

— Scott hay un problema muy grande aquí.

— ¡No quiero saber! ¡No quiero saber! Vuelvo después —dijo tratando de agarrar la puerta a ciegas y cerrarla.

— ¡No, idiota! Tengo que ir a visitar a mi tía Ruth en Wisconsin el próximo sábado —Scott retiró su mano de la cara y lo miró estupefacto.

— ¿Ruth? ¿La hermana mayor de tu papá? ¿La paleontóloga? ¿La que vino un vez cuando eramos niños? —hizo esa serie de preguntas con cara de espanto. Recordaba a la mujer; estuvo encima de Stiles todo el tiempo enseñándole lenguas muertas, libros más viejos que el polvo y eso que no había traído toda su colección de artefactos con ella.

— No creo que pueda posponerlo —Stiles se rascó la cabeza, no se le ocurría nada que decirle a su padre para dejarlo atrás, además él sabia que su padre había pedido vacaciones justo para esa semana.

— Estamos fregados amigo.

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Stiles dándole la razón a Scott para luego mirar su computador.


	8. Chapter 8

Resolver que no dirían nada hasta después del jueves fue más fácil de lo que creyeron. Que Stiles estuviera una semana con su tía y volviera el miércoles por la noche, les daría un descanso a todos y Stiles estaría protegido en una de las pocas propiedades en la sima del risco Grandad. Por supuesto que al chico no le hacía ninguna gracia ir, la casa era una construcción de antaño como las mansiones de Missouri o Louisiana; de tres pisos, llena de libros y artefactos extraños, por de más declarada como una construcción histórica.

Su tía no era sureña pero amaba su historia y había adoptado el acento por amor a esos lugares. Él era el ultimo descendiente de la familia, ya que su primo Ren por Randall, había muerto ahogado. Stiles desconoce el por qué o el cómo, solo sabe que él era muy chico y su madre aún vivía.

El tema era decirle a Derek de su viajecito, sin que pusiera el grito en el cielo o le agarrara un ataque como el de la otra vez y secuestrara a Stiles sin decir más que eso.

Scott respiró hondo y le informó al grupo ese martes en la cafetería, ese día todos ellos tenían clases separadas, así que ese era el único lugar en el que les iba a poder contar a todos acerca del viaje de Stiles. Pero apenas se sentó en la mesa vio algo notoriamente extraño; Isaac estaba leyendo con un diccionario de latín arcaico junto a un libro que olía a lobo viejo y estaba empolvado mientras Lydia le ayudaba indicándole el correcto uso de los verbos, eso era para ponerse a pensar, sin embargo lo que completaba la imagen de lo extraño era Jackson. Él en particular estaba tomado de la mano con Lydia, mientras charlaba con Danny de otros asuntos. Se sentó derecho y torció su habitual mueca de saber que hay algo más allí pero sin poder cifrar qué. Achicó la mirada intentando entender la escena mientras Stiles estaba en la fila del almuerzo, Allison lo tomó por el brazo acurrucándose disimuladamente y le susurró al oído.

— ¿Me parece a mi o Lydia está distinta? —Scott la miró. Allison llevaba un moño rosa cuadriculado en el pelo y se perdió un momento hasta que su sonrisa lo despertó— Eh, te estoy hablando, Scott —le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Sí. ¿Cómo? ¿Lydia?... ¿Tu viste a Jackson? —le comentó susurrando entre su pelo, con un leve gesto para que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué con él...? —la chica miró sobre su hombro hasta la punta de la mesa donde Danny parecía molesto por algo y el otro casi no lo escuchaba.

— Está usando el colgante de corazón de Lydia... sobre la ropa. Además él no tiene demostraciones de afecto "en la cafetería", están muy juntos como si... —Scott volvió a su expresión de querer entender algo y Allison soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Estuvieran enamorados?

— ¿Eh? No, no, es algo más... se sienten raros, huelen raro, no raros sino como... un vínculo, como si... —Scott podía sentirlo en el aire, pero solo con Isaac podría despejar sus dudas, el problema era que él estaba algo ocupado, Lydia no lo dejaba distraerse.

— Espera, ¿vinculados como tú sabes quien? —le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello disimulando su conversación.

— Si, pero es diferente, no sé por qué —le contesto.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya les dijiste? —pregunta Stiles de repente, dándole un plato con una hamburguesa en ella al sentarse en la mesa.

— ¿Decirnos qué? —dice Allison en voz alta y todos levantan la mirada a ellos.

— ¿Decir qué...? —pregunta Lydia, con la atención de Isaac.

— ¡Scott! ¡Hice la fila solo para que les dijeras lo de la próxima semana! —protesta el chico metiéndose un puñado de papas fritas en la boca enfadado.

— ¿Pueden decirnos qué pasa? —dice Isaac ya empezando a exasperarse.

Las opiniones son variadas con respecto al viajecito y las vacaciones de su padre, pero todos concuerdan con Scott y Lydia, ya que no correrá peligro si esta a 361 metros sobre el nivel del mar rodeado de vegetación y rocas filosas en una mansión antigua. Stiles vuelve a sopesar su partida al ver la cara de Isaac que es el que convive con Derek y el cual no ha dicho más que un "no me gusta como suena eso".

Tiene un día más por delante para encontrarse con Derek. Era impresionante cómo habían pasado los días y lo difícil qué fue. El saber que en corto tiempo lo vería de nuevo parecía como si hubiera sido ayer que lo besó o que le informó de su condición de compañero y su deseo de estar juntos dentro de las reglas sociales de la licantropía. Stiles mordía un bastón de zanahoria ahora, perdido en este pensamiento, ya casi ni recordaba lo que había sentido y lo prematuro de ese sentimiento se acorto aún más por la intromisión de su amigo y su novia. Era hasta hace solo un mes que se sentía completamente solo, abandonado en más de un aspecto y de un momento a otro estaba andando con Derek de un lado al otro, charlando, construyendo a la par, mirando películas casi cada noche, sentados uno al lado del otro. Extrañaba el sonido profundo de su voz y jamás pensó que pensaría en algo así, pero ahora mismo sabía que no la escucharía por otra dos semanas… ¿Cómo callarse todo lo que hizo este tiempo cuando lo vea? Quería decir su nombre en su presencia mientras lo abraza y decirle lo que lo extraña por mas tranquilo que se sienta ahora.

Isaac también estaba pensando en cómo reaccionaría Derek a esto y si podría no decirle o esperar hasta después del encuentro para hacerlo, porque por una semana no tendría más noticias de Stiles, no lo vería para decirle cómo estaba o qué hacía al alpha hormonado, él cual estaba teniendo mañanas más activas por decirlo de algún modo; Isaac estaba viviendo en la ultima habitación de la casa, pero al ser los únicos allí, ante el silencio interrumpido de la casa y él sin poder controlar bien sus habilidades, estaba demasiado enterado de los percances del alpha.

De la nada, y mientras aún discutían cómo se organizarían el jueves; quién llevaría a Stiles a la casa Hele y quién retendría a Derek el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen a la casa, Lydia se levantó y se fue arrastrando con ella a Jackson, quien le lanzó su mochila a Danny sin más, el chico frunció el ceño con la mochila en las manos y miró al resto del grupo extrañado cuando lo dejó a mitad de su conversación normal de adolescentes. Pero ninguno supo qué pasaba, solo Isaac tenía un leve idea y para confirmarla debía vigilar a Lydia, tarea difícil pues Derek le tenía dicho que no podía comentar el tema con nadie. Isaac tenía el impulso de comentar su teoría con los demás, principalmente con Scott con quien no había tenido tiempo siquiera de pasar el rato estos últimos días, pero al ser Derek el que le mordió tenía cierto respeto por sus órdenes.

La pelirroja caminaba con energía por el pasillo, el sonido de sus tacones golpeaban el suelo con gracia. Jackson estaba excitado, ella podía olerlo a distancia inclusive, pero cuando Danny empezó a hablar de cómo era posible no encontrar a un novio que vistiera bien, que fuera sexy y tuviera las cualidades que él prefería incluyendo que fuera de su misma edad, sacó el tema de la suerte que tenía por tener a Lydia; Danny adoraba la forma en que vestía, la forma de mostrar sus piernas sin miedo alguno con los cortos vestidos y shorts, el maquillaje siempre alineado y perfecto, que fuera inteligente y tuviera un cabello precioso, y allí Jackson no podía dejar de pensar en los dos últimos eróticos días con Lydia. El lobo estaba más que alterado, luego de aquello en la ducha del gimnasio, todo en Lydia lo tenía a toda máquina todo el tiempo. Su aroma, su sonrisa, la forma de su pelo, su piel, el color de su uñas, los gruñidos desafiantes y mandones, incluso que la chica gruñera como una bestia gigantesca le importaba poco, solo sabía lo que le provocaba, solo con mirarla ahora caminado frente a él, hondeando ese vestidito amarillo con pequeñas flores rosadas apenas cubriendo sus formas, lo desbocaba un poco, oliendo el aire mirando sus tobillos como un pervertido los cuales estaban envueltos en eso lazo de seda rosa que venía con los zapatos aguja. De hecho la sola mención de Lydia en cualquiera de sus clases lo ponía a mil, por suerte la chica aparecía minutos después sacándolo de las clases y llevándole donde no les viera, escuchara o sintiera nadie.

El sótano no es uno de su lugares favoritos para dejarse llevar con su novia, pero le echa la culpa al ser ahora un lobo, está muy desesperado. Ella se sentó en un escritorio y de forma coqueta se retira su chaleco rosa pálido de sus blancos hombros delicados y él no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre su cuello, en realidad no está pensando como Lydia trasforma su mirada de dulce color verde a rojo, o cómo rasguña su espalda mientras arrebata su prendas de su cuerpo, su mente se nubla cuando trata de unirse a ella, de escucharla gemir o cómo le ordena que la tome, envuelto en sus piernas no es capaz de juntar las piezas, ni fuera de su placentera prisión puede hacerlo, solo está ella desde que volvieron oficialmente juntos en el gimnasio. Él ahora es solo un tonto lobo en estado de celo, con los cuerpos ardidos y por más sensibles, follando como desesperados incluso en la hora del almuerzo.

Lydia aparece junto a Scott en la clase de matemática diez minutos después de que el timbre sonara, algo por demás extraño para ella. El chico queda con la cara neutra y perpleja al notar la razón de ello, la mira con la boca abierta. Ella esta perlada de sudor, pero extrañamente no le queda mal, de hecho parece que se tomara unas fotos con ese aspecto para alguna publicidad a pesar de que no hace tanto calor como para estar en esas fachas. Scott no puede creerlo, pero Lydia huele a sexo y a Jackson, la chica baja el lápiz fastidiada, lo mira con algo de enfado y con la yema de los dedos le cierra la boca, para después atarse el pelo en una cola de caballo. Scott trata de concentrarse, salir de su incredulidad, pero no puede creer que Lydia no haya esperado hasta llegar a su casa o la de Jackson para acostarse con él. Deja de pensar en eso, se aclara la voz y le comunica que el jueves harán dos equipos, ella y él llevaran Stiles a casa de Hale mientras Jackson, Isaac y Allison mantendrán a Derek en la residencia. La chica le mira sonriente pero con sarcasmo, luego niega y cuando está por preguntarle por qué lo mira así, esta le dice que no. Scott vuelve a abrir la boca incrédulo y Lydia vuelve a cerrársela, diciéndole que ella e Isaac custodiaran a Derek, el resto de ellos se encargaran de escoltar al virgen. Scott no puede creer lo que escucha pero por alguna razón no puede abrir su boca, mira al frente, vuelve a mirarla y no puede refutarle nada, Lydia solo se dedica a anotar las fórmulas en su cuaderno dando como terminada la conversación. Algo no va bien, definitivamente no va bien. ¿Desde cuándo Lydia tiene esta influencia sobre él? La mira asustado, se pregunta si a fin de cuentas las mordidas de Peter hicieron algo en ella como para sentir esta presión por acatar sus órdenes.

Al día siguiente no tenían clases y prepararon todo según los manuscritos que Isaac ha seguido traduciendo. Hay dos modos de mantener en silencio a la pareja, uno es apresar su lengua con unos forjas arcaicas dentro de la misma boca como si fueran frenos de dentista, la otra son unas gotas que duermen la lengua, todos se miraron y prefirieron las gotas, de ello se encargarían Isaac y Allison, ya que la mezcla era con una medida de acónito y otras hierbas.

Trazaron el recorrido por donde llegarían a la casa Hale y cómo mantendrían al lobo quieto, ya que él podía sentir a su compañero a nueve kilómetros a la redonda.

El jueves por la mañana todos estaban nerviosos excepto por los que aún dormían. }  
Quedaron a un horario fijo y según la luz solar como decía el viejo libro, Lydia llegó a la casa restaurada en su auto a las cinco de la mañana, seis y medio el sol saldría y Derek estallaría de ansiedad. Apenas el beta de la casa le abrió la puerta no vio a Derek en el salón siquiera mordiendo las ataduras que allí reposaban sobre el respaldar del sofá. Isaac la saludó con toda la cortesía que podía mostrar hacia la chica y esta le sonreía. No solo por su supuesta condición de alpha sino que además la chica lo ayudaba con las traducciones y con algunas materias a las que estaba por reprobar, así que era cortés con ella a modo de agradecimiento. Le explicó al ver que la pelirroja pedía explicaciones con la mirada al levantar las cadenas del sofá, que Derek no durmió esperado a que el jueves llegara. Los dos últimos días había estado desesperado, caminando por las paredes prácticamente y tuvo que amarrarlo a la cama cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero la noche anterior la fuerza del alpha estaba al doscientos por ciento y ponerle cadenas no mejoraba la situación, nada lo distraía lo suficiente como para que esté tranquilo, por lo que hacia unos momentos se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Tienes la tisana? —le preguntó estirando su pequeña mano frente a él, mirando detenidamente la cima de las escaleras.

— Sí, aquí está —Isaac le tiende el gotero con la preparación y la chica le hace un gesto de que la siga.

— Lo despertaremos, no puede dormir justo ahora, debemos darle esto y ponerle las mancuernas de plata y rodio con las encriptaciones, así mantendrá sus fuerzas a un nivel más humano —explicó mientras con cada saltito las ondulaciones en su cabello danzaban.

— No creo que se deje poner eso, Lydia —Isaac veía inverosímil aquello, no después de la noche extrema que paso con Derek.

— Entonces lo forzaremos, con la desesperación que ha acumulado esta semana podría matar a Stiles solo por abrazarlo con demasiada intensidad —le replica, apretando sus labios en una mueca cansada y superada.

— ¿Tu crees? —se coloca a su lado en un paso más largo y la mira mientras avanzan por el pasillo.

— ¿¡Estás leyendo el libro!? —le pregunta, ahora que no oculta su extrema inteligencia y capacidad para entender todas las clases, lo toma prácticamente como a un alumno al beta. Él se frota las manos en el jeans antes de contestar.

— Sí, pero aún no llego a la parte de las parejas unificadas y las manadas aleatorias —le replica viendo como Lydia solo entra a la habitación de Derek sin miedo alguno con ese pañuelo de gaza al cuello de color verde agua.

Cómo Lydia despertó a Derek lo dejó de una pieza, simplemente no podía creer que lo hubiera despertado dándole un cachetazo de revés. Luego no pudo creer ver como Lydia protestaba como la adolescente que era porque el alpha se enojó al despertar y que con una velocidad abismal le colocaba de un empujón sobre el colchón el primer brazalete. No había miedo en su rostro o recaudo alguno con el alpha. Su cabello revoloteó en el aire como el fuego fatuo, lo trataba como un igual o peor aún, como a un niño malcriado al que pondría en su lugar quisiera o no.

Admite que Derek estaba medio dormido, pero cuando este se trasformó para mostrarle su descontento al ser tratado como un infante, el forcejeo dio lugar a garras grandes y colmillos de un lobo fuera de sí, las cuales no eran buenas noticias. Lydia saltó de la cama a donde se había subido para controlar al lobo, él se lanzó sobre ella cual ataque se vio nulo cuando ella sin más dio un giro esquivándole por completo y los dos brazaletes estaban colocados para cuando el alpha cayó al piso. El quejido cansado retumbó en la habitación, como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta hartarse. Sin dormir y con el metal en sus muñecas parecía empalidecer, débiles gruñidos era lo único que salía del alpha preguntando que eran esas cosas sin obtener respuesta mientras volvía a su estado normal.

— Bien, listo, prepare la sala —dijo Lydia como si lo que acabase de hacer fuera de lo más normal, sacudiendo se las manos con gracia.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Isaac saliendo de su estupefacción.

— ¿Hacer qué? —la chica torció su cabeza como solía hacer negando la realidad, solo otro alpha podría hacer eso.

— La velocidad con la que lo hiciste, como Derek se movía... —la chica con la cabeza ladeada miró a otro lado sin respondele por un minuto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? El tío está medio dormido, mételo al baño, que se aseé bien y vístelo decente, ya sabes nada de negro, nada de verde o rojo, jeans y una camiseta azul, si tiene… Yo me encargare de la sala —ordenó levantando su cabello y caminado escaleras abajo.

Isaac volvió a mirar a Derek que seguía en el suelo mirándole con mala cara y tragó, ya quería que todo eso terminara.

En la casa de los Stilinski, Allison trataba de despertar a los chicos apenas llegó como hace diez minutos atrás. Scott se había quedado dormido al igual que Jackson sobre el colchón en el piso. El sheriff Stilinski miraba como la chica seguía intentando despertar a sus compañeros y no entendía bien de qué trataba esa tarea que requería andar paseándose de casa en casa, durmiendo de a grupos disfuncionales, bebió de su café mientras los muchachos remoloneaban más. Allison frustrada se dejó caer sentada a los pies de la cama de Stiles al no poder levantarles, miró al sheriff y este con un dedo en el aire le dijo que espera un segundo, el hombre volvió con una bocina de aire comprimido a la puerta y ella se cubrió rápidamente los oídos. El fuerte estruendo que salió cuando el sheriff presionó el dispositivo de aire comprimido fue ensordecedor y la casa, prácticamente tiembla. Los tres jóvenes saltaron de sus camas como si un carbón encendido les hubiera caído dentro del pantalón, la mirada de los tres solo puede enfocarse en el sheriff y Allison riéndose a carcajadas de sus caras. Allison abraza a Scott que no entiende nada y Stiles se tropieza con las mantas del piso cayendo al suelo sobre Jackson.

Son las seis y cuarto de la mañana, el sol al fin está subiendo y todo está listo. El único momento en que Jackson sonrió fue cuando le colocó las gotas de tisana en la boca a Stiles y este no pudo decir más nada en el camino, con la lengua entre los dedos, el compañero del alpha, se quería sacar el sabor a ortiga de ella, pero la más afectada era su garganta al no poder pronunciar sonido alguno. Todos voltearon a mirar a Stiles en el segundo en el que no se escucharon más pataleos, golpes y bufidos de su parte. El chico estaba pálido y se agarraba del pecho intentando respirar, todos se preocuparon pero estando a solo unos cuantos metros de la casa de los Hale con las luces del sol asomándose entre los árboles, el corazón solo le había saltado del pecho al ver como la casa aparecía entre la vegetación. Negó con su cabeza cualquier pregunta, él estaba bien o eso creía, solo que su pulso estaba disparado, se sentía como un presa a milímetros de los filosos dientes del gran lobo negro, y lo peor de la sensación era que deseaba con toda su alma estar entre sus fauces, era una encrucijada de sensaciones, jamás pensó poder sentir algo así al salir del auto mientras miraba la puerta roja de la casa Derek.

Tenía el cuerpo tan lánguido que Scott le preguntó a Allison si era posible que la tisana le causara alguna reacción alérgica o contraria, pero no había nada que pudiera reproducirle eso. La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente y un trasformado Hale rugió al verles tan cerca de Stiles. Ellos detuvieron su paso como acto reflejo y él intentó salir de la casa y lanzarse contra los betas y la cazadora. Pero una pequeña mano lo tomó de cuello y lo metió dentro de la casa de un tirón, se escucharon el sonido de cadenas y golpes sobre el piso y ellos aún estaban estáticos. Isaac encendió la luz del recibidor y los instó a entrar rápidamente, las luces no eran lo suficientemente altas para ver en el interior, pero Scott se cargó a Stiles al hombro y lo metió a la casa, un rugido casi rompe los cristales que vibraron por el sonido y luego el silencio, el viento hizo silbar los pinos y jóvenes arboles que altos como su estirpe le daban vida nueva al viejo bosque.

Todos observaron atónitos como Derek se abrazó a su compañero cuando Lydia le soltó, solo lo abrazo y algo en ellos se sintió diferente, podían percibir lo que sentían en un estado puro y avasallante, rodeándoles, uniéndolos a ellos entre sí, más como manada de lo que jamás pudieran imaginar. Isaac cerró las puertas de la casa para volver con el grupo mientras que Scott no podía dejar de mirar a Lydia y como Jackson se abrazaba a ella, quien le acariciaba como si fuera de su pertenencia.

— ¿Dónde están los muebles, Lydia? —preguntó Scott cortando con el momento de la pareja, Lydia chitó y abrazó un poco mas a Jackson.

— Con el alpha descontrolado por salir corriendo no tendríamos donde cantarnos, si... —la pelirroja acarició el rostro de Jackson con dulzura y volvió a mirarle— lo hubiera dejado todo como estaba. Además con tal de salir al encuentro con Stiles desde hace media hora que se puso violento, seguro me rompía un brazo con un silla —protestó indicándole dónde estaban y Jackson se dedicó a traerlos de vuelta.

— Tengo hambre... —protestó Jackson con casi todo en su lugar.

— Ven preparemos el desayuno. ¿Scott te quedas? —dijo Isaac dándole un golpe de revés en el brazo a Jackson.

— Si, los tengo que vigilar —comentó volviendo su mirada otra vez a la pareja prometida.

Jamás se había sentido más débil, pero jamás había sentido esta sensación de protección con Derek, o importado menos la idea de que cuatro personas le estén mirando. Estaba rodeado por el alpha, con su rostro oculto en su cuello dando grandes respiraciones mientras se tranquilizaba, oliéndole y besando a escondidas su cuello. Porque a Derek sí le molestaba que lo estuvieran mirando, se sentía en trance prácticamente con la mirada turbia, todo su cuerpo estaba atento a cada roce y caricia, ni siquiera notó que estaba en un sillón individual con su piernas sobre las de Derek apenas apoyando su espalda en el apoya brazos con el alpha sobre él, sujetándole con fuerza.

Si no recuerda mal la primera vez que él lo besó, su fuerza era abrumadoramente mayor. Quería preguntarle, quería decir tantas cosas que lo empujó levemente y lo miró, los ojos verdes de Derek eran lo único que distinguía en esa nebulosa que lo perdieron al abrirse tan cerca de los suyos, solo pudo percibir como Derek inclinaba su cabeza al lado contrario y lo besaba en cámara lenta. Al beso sobrevino otro y otro, se pensó seriamente en catalogarlos, deseaba hace tan poco que alguien tuviera el deseo de besarle así, de abrazarle tanto que le perforara la piel cada tacto, lo que para él fue solo un minuto era más de media hora de arrumacos en un rincón de la sala en la casa Hale.

Scott volvió a interrumpirles fingiendo que algo se atoraba en su garganta, el beta estaba incómodo con tanto afecto y los olores que desprendía el alpha para obnubilar a su compañero. Lo raro era que las chicas del grupo parecían tomarlo más natural que ellos.

Jackson por más que no quiso preparó el desayuno ayudando a Isaac, que desde hacia un par de días lo llamaba grumpy cada vez que la ocasión se daba o en realidad cada vez que el co-capitán de Lacrosse refunfuñaba por algo.  
Les costó que dejaran un poco el contacto físico, se separaron solo unos milímetros para que desayunar, aún así, Derek, lo tenía sujeto por la espalda y entre sus piernas, era casi insólito verles así. Después de comer algo y de que Stiles volviera en sí, luego de dos horas en ese estado, Derek se durmió en las piernas de su compañero. El chico se preocupó por ello, ¿días y días esperando encontrarse y el hombre se duerme? Isaac le explicó que los últimos días no fueron fáciles y que prácticamente no había dormido, inclusive la noche anterior. Stiles sin poder acotar nada lo miró descansar, como se aferraba sus piernas en un abrazo posesivo notando las mancuernas que se suponía debía usar según Lydia para no matarlo de cariño.

Con la televisión de fondo, en un volumen casi imperceptible, las cuatro primeras horas pasaron volando mientras Derek recuperaba algo de fuerza y sueño. Mientras dormía decidieron darles sus cinco minutos a solas apenas el lobo se despertara, pero sea lo que sea estén haciendo en esos cinco minutos, Lydia entraría en la habitación primero, todos miraron a Scott y él se excusó diciendo que no quería ver nada demasiado fuerte ante sus inocentes ojos. Stiles le puso cara de fastidio a su amigo se pasaba de la raya, aunque Lydia no objeto.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo intoxicados con un aroma que lo envolvía, era por el hecho de que Stiles le estaba acariciando el cabello y reposaba su mano de largos dedos en su hombro. Vio sombras levantarse e irse y respiró más hondo identificando a los presentes en su casa.  
Se frotó los ojos sintiendo las piernas de su compañero debajo de su cabeza. Volteó a verle y estiró el brazo. Escuchó un bufido y abrió los ojos, la mirada grande de Stiles quería decir algo y no podía. Se sentó en el sillón donde estaba acostado, lo miró y apoyó su frente en la del chico. Stiles se veía pequeño, frágil y por demás pálido haciéndolo sonreír, miró a su alrededor y nadie estaba en la sala, la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada y volvió a Stiles que con sus manos atrajo su rostro al de él dejando un beso tímido, el primero que recibía del chico. Derek disfrutó de cómo Stiles enredaba su dedos en su pelo atrayéndolo. Se dejó besar, dejó que el joven expresara su cariño con sus labios en torpes y cálidos roces, suspiró como un tonto por ello, su pulso se aceleró y envolvió la cintura de su compañero pegándolo a su cuerpo, subiéndolo a su regazo, uniéndose más activamente a los besos que ocupaban toda su atención.

Casi, pero solo casi, su piel se quema instantáneamente cuando Stiles juguetonamente toco con la punta de su lengua su labios entreabiertos. Stiles lo miró y su mirada se encendió cerrando sus puños en la cintura más estrecha, desfigurando la tela azul de la camisa entre su dedos, abrió más su boca en un exhalación agresiva, Stiles le provocaba todo eso que apenas podía manejar sin lanzarlo contra la mesa de café y poseerlo de una vez. ¡Dios! Había soñado tanto con eso, con ese cuerpo delgado, completamente blanco lleno de lunares que quería probar uno a uno, por toda la casa y en cada rincón de ella y de repente su excitación no solo la sintió el chico sobre él sino también todos los betas en la cocina contaba los minutos y se miraban incómodos entre ellos, excepto Lydia que charlaba animada con Allison sobre una nueva tienda, la chica ni sudó al oler lo que Derek desprendía. Claro que los otros tres betas estaban todos juntos, en un rincón de la cocina comiendo a lo loco, tratando de entretenerse en algo que no tuviera que ver con el olor a sexo en el otro cuarto, casi aterrados de la sensación que eso les causaba a sus jóvenes cuerpos.

Stiles prácticamente no tenía pulso, solo se acurrucaba como un tonto virgen en el pecho de Derek, lamía su cuello tentativamente con ambas manos sobre sus bíceps, frotándose contra la entrepierna dura del alpha. Estaba tan, pero tan, excitado que los cinco minutos se evaporaron de su consciente cognitivo. Derek le recorría la espalda y sujetaba su cadera más contra él, dejaba marcas en su pálido cuello, rasguñando apenas su piel con su dientes, sujetándolo de la nuca con fuerza, se sentía un pequeño animalito en celo y ese aroma no le dejaba ver nada. Hasta hacia unos instantes estaba jugando un videojuego y ahora se restregaba contra un lobo alpha que lo quería como su propiedad, su compañero, su todo y para siempre. En su cabeza ni siquiera las palabras tenían sentido, empujó sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho y se separó un poco escuchando un gruñido en respuesta, lo miró directo a los ojos verdes que relampagueaban en rojo y balanceó con más fuerza sus caderas, quería tanto eso. Quería tanto sentirle sin ropa, piel con piel, al demonio con el miedo, esa mirada era su maldición no podía resistirse más, lo deseaba con todo su ser y lo besó rodeándole con ambos brazos sin perder el ritmo, devorándole la boca torpemente, con dientes y lengua chocando desesperadamente.

— Ejem, los cinco minutos ya pasaron... lo siento tanto, pobrecitos... ¿La estaban pasando bien? —voltean a ver a la productora de esas palabras y cinismo, los dos con su rostro juntos la miran con un odio demasiado palpable, un segundo después el resto entra al cuarto, los betas empujados por Allison que no entendía su reticencia al volver a la sala.

Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse de donde estaban sin revelar su actual estado, así que se abrazaron frustrados hasta que pudieron sentarse menos comprometedoramente enfrente del resto de la manada.


	9. Chapter 9

Cinco minutos a solas era solo una tortura, un recordatorio de lo que podían tener si resistían el estar separados, el permanecer puros hasta el día de su unión. Para Stiles, él era el principal frustrado allí, pero al menos le importó un comino que todo el mundo en la sala estuviera allí por el resto de la tarde, solo tenían hasta el ocaso para estar juntos y el no desperdiciara un solo segundo. Ellos eran los únicos ocupantes del sofá grande, el resto quedaron excluidos de él porque el lobo y Stiles, se propusieron recostarse a lo largo en él, mirándose entre sí, al no poder decir nada no te quedan más que las miradas, uno que otro bufido y miles de besos para poder compartir en esos momentos. El chico cree que lo único que podrá recordar de ese día son esos cinco minutos tan intensos, los abrazos interminables, las enormes manos metiéndose a escondidas debajo de su camisa recorriéndole la línea de su columna. No, no, él no se estuvo quieto tampoco y se sintió libre de demostrarle a Derek que también le quería, que le gustaba estar con él, en gran parte se sentía un niño tonto y torpe pero el lobo solo se sonreía frotando sus rostros cuando notaba su frustración, le sonreía grande amplio y le besaba las mejillas una y otra vez.

Stiles solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse hacer. Ok, él no tiene experiencia ni con novias para no ser tan torpe, pero un momento después perdido en las manos de Derek entre las suyas ignorando a todo el mundo de la sala, vio como las muñequeras de metal grabado estaban dejando unas marcas negras en la piel de Derek que le hizo fruncir el ceño y Stiles le tiró con algo a Scott para que le prestara atención y se las retirara, el problema es que el chico no sabía lo que quería.

— No se las quitaremos —dijo Lydia del otro lado de la habitación, completamente diestra al entender las mímicas del joven.

Stiles miró las manos de Derek en las suyas y le mostró el daño que le hacían a ella, Lydia simplemente bufó. Derek quiso llamar la atención de Stiles, pero no tenia manera de decirle, aunque lo estaba intentando, que no le dolía, que no se preocupara, pero era inútil al no poder hablar.

— Mira, Stiles, sin esas muñequeras por el solo frenesí de abrazarte tan fuerte como pueda el alpha te partiría en dos, literalmente —explicó acariciando el pelo de Jackson que estaba acostado en su regazo—. Eso que quieres que le quitemos lo mantiene a raya... —suspiró volviendo su atención al televisor.

— Stiles, es solo por el bien de ambos —dijo Allison, Derek lo volvió a tender a la fuerza en el sofá, ya que se había levantado de donde estaban.

— Será mejor que aprovechen, solo les quedan dos horas —consultó Isaac en su celular, mientras se marchaba a la cocina un momento después llevándose los platos del almuerzo, sopesando tanto que Allison estuviera allí abrazada a Scott. Su deseo de pasar tiempo con el parecía cada vez más y más lejano.

Los bufidos se escucharon en el salón, el alpha apretó a Stiles contra él, pero al parecer el reloj no estaba muy afecto a que ellos estén juntos, desde hacia ya un tiempo que todo giraba mas rápido, incluso más cuando se debían de separar. El rostro de Derek era completamente reacio a ello, la forma de sus besos se grabaron en los suyos en esos últimos momentos, incluso el sintió la pena y el desasosiego de tener que apartarse.

Cuando todos se alistaron para ver como demonios hacían para que dejen de abrazarse de ese modo tan desesperado. Lo peor es que todos se sentían mal al respecto, la sensación se propagaba entre ellos como una cadena ignorando como los unía, como los formaba y el sentimiento de crueldad les atacaba al hacer eso. Lydia de repente sacó algo de su bolso; un pañuelo y una botellita mediana de color oscuro y lo plantó en cara de Derek, Stiles trato de quitar la pequeña mano y en ese momento Scott e Isaac arrebataron al compañero del alpha de los brazos de este.

Todos miraron a Lydia casi horrorizados cuando ella alzó sobre su hombro el pañuelo blanco bordado y les miro preguntado un gran "¿Qué?" con cara de inocente, Derek había quedado desmayado en mitad del piso y el sofá, en medio del forcejeo por separarlos, la única explicación que tuvieron fue "Oh, vamos es solo un poco de cloroformo". Stiles aún pataleaba para que le soltaran y Lydia se vio forzada a amenazarlo con que usaría cloroformo en él también si no se controlaba.

Scott lo soltó por descuido y todos observaron como Stiles trataba de despertar al alpha sin lograrlo, sin tener ninguna reacción de él por su cercanía, le dolía, era intenso y picaba en medio del pecho no tener siquiera una mirada de Derek antes de irse. Sin dejar que nadie lo ayudara, subió a Derek al sofá, lo extendió, puso un cojín debajo de su cabeza y lo tapó con un cobertor, le acaricié el rostro sin deseo alguno de irse. Pero la voz de su amigo y su mano en su hombro lo instó a levantarse dejando la mano de su alpha sobre su vientre, dando pasos lentos hacia la puerta sin poder dejar de mirarle antes de atravesar la puerta. Stiles se abrazó a Scott, no podía. No podía irse, pero debía hacerlo. No pudo hablarle, no pudo escuchar su voz, las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos sin poder evitarlo carcomiéndolo de angustia y el beta lo levantó en brazos conectado a lo que sentía, viendo que Stiles arrastraba los pies, que no le respondían. Lo sujetó bien y lo metió en el auto de Allison.

En la casa vacía, Isaac, retiró las mancuernas de Derek, lo miró y vio como se recuperaba más rápido cuando las marcas rojas y negras se desvanecían poco a poco. Miró la casa y se puso a ordenar mientras el alfa se despertaba.

Las horas pasaron y la negra noche envolvió la casa Hale para cuando despertó. Parpadeó confuso, se sentía liviano y el olor a comida hizo gruñir su estomago con dolor, se sentó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y trató de mirar a su alrededor, no había nada que le hiciera sentir mejor. Luego recordó que con el descenso del sol su tiempo con Stiles se había acabado, haciéndolo levantarse de repente y correr a la cocina donde la única luz estaba encendida con la esperanza de verle.

— ¿¡Dónde está Stiles!? —preguntó apresurado sobresaltando a Isaac con una manopla en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra, el delantal puesto le remarcaba que era él quien cocinaba.

— Se fue... era solo por este día, Derek... ¿recuerdas? —le dice volviendo a cortar la carne en la tabla de madera.

— Fue tan corto tiempo... —soltó con desgano, hundido en la realidad, sentándose en la punta de la mesa con ambas manos en su cabeza—. Me duele la cabeza, cómo es que me dormí, ¿me golpearon?

— No, Lydia usó cloroformo... —soltó metiendo la carne en una cacerola escuchándola crujir con los otros ingredientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo usó puro? —preguntó mirándole de lado.

— Yo no sé… ella lo sacó de la nada cuando no querías soltar a Stiles.

— No quería que se fuera... Me siento terrible —murmuró.

— ¿Por el cloroformo? —pregunto Isaac revolviendo la preparación.

— No, por no tener a Stiles conmigo —es difícil no sentir la pena en el aire cuando el beta ve como el alpha deja caer su cabeza entres sus brazos derrotado.

No hay nada que pueda hacer y solo le da un plato de comida abundante, con una carta de Scott. Derek mira el papel y mira al beta extrañado, con el cuerpo lánguido decide comer antes de leerla, Isaac come junto a él en silencio sabiendo que no podrá contener a Derek en la casa, que no podrá hacer nada para que vaya en busca de su compañero. Con el plato vacío y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, mira la mesa, no lo había notado pero esta muy bien puesta, era tanta su hambre y su depresión que lo pasó por alto; los vasos, el jugo, los individuales verdes sobre una mantel rojo que cubría solo la mitad de la mesa, solo para los que comerían en ella.

La comida había renovado su espíritu en cierto modo y miró a Isaac que comía casi igual de triste que él; mirando su plato, moviendo la comida de un lado al otro hasta pincharla con el tenedor y comerla. Cuando al fin el beta lo miró, él le acaricio la cabeza terminando el aprecio con una leve palmada en su mejilla, con la clara mirada en él le dio gracias por la comida. La tímida sonrisa y la luz que se encendía en esos ojos solo le recordaba el espantoso pasado del beta y todo lo que sufrió entrando en su adolescencia.

Tomó la carta en sus manos un minuto después de preguntar que era lo que habían comido, "un guiso de carne y verduras" respondió vacilante Isaac mientras veía con recelo como abría la carta, como la gestualidad del alpha cambiaba de no entender, a la sorpresa y de allí a la furia completa. Verle salir de la casa como un demonio embravecido no fue sorpresa, pero si que él había entendido bien que Stiles ya estaba aterrizando en Wisconsin en ese momento.

El lobo corrió a cuatro patas, el aroma de Stiles en el aire aún le daba la impresión de tenerlo cerca. Su palpitar fuerte le decía que no debía, que rompería con la tradición y con ella su relación con Stiles por no seguir las reglas, pero no podía permitir que se fuera, no podía dejar que Scott decidiera por sobre él, simplemente no podía.

Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando llegó a la casa Stilinski, la cual estaba a oscuras. Quiso abrir la puerta de atrás pero estaba cerrada como todas las ventanas. Rondó la casa intentando escuchar algo, un sonido, una respiración, algo, pero cuando decidió tocar el timbre, sin importarle que despertara a alguien, nada paso. En la puerta había un papel doblado lo tomó, olía como el padre de su compañero y en él decía:

"Nos fuimos de vacaciones a Wisconsin a la casa de mi prima, si necesita ayuda por favor recurra a la estación de policía, con consideración su sheriff."

Derek no podía respirar o el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones o él no tenía el acto reflejo que absorbe el aire a su interior o, simplemente, el aire no estaba a su alrededor, lo cual no podía ser posible, pero no se le quitaba esa sensación de sofoco. Todo el lugar empezó a girar, su oído se agudizo escuchando conversaciones de vecinos, cómo lavaban platos y cómo se vestían, cómo escribían y respiraban, mientras todo seguía girando con más y más velocidad, solo pudo enfocar su mirada antes de caer al piso cuando Scott apareció allí.

— Isaac me llamó —comentó mientras se acercaba paso a paso hasta el alpha.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —su voz sonó rasgada, sin aire, sin fuerza.

— No estaba dentro de mi poder Derek, el padre de Stiles lo tenía arreglado desde hace un año... Lo siento —trató de ayudarle y de un manotazo el lobo lo apartó. Derek intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —Scott se le acercó viendo que no podía respirar y le dio su inhalador, el lobo lo golpeo en el rostro con el revés de su mano intentando mantenerlo a raya.

— ¡No seas terco! Úsalo, podrás respirar mejor... —lo agarró de la camiseta tirando de él dejando al lobo sentado en la tierra.

— No… tengo… asma... —su desesperación iba en aumento y empezaba a transpirar frío.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero tienes un ataque de ansiedad... —replicó Scott cansándose de su terquedad.

— No... —Scott empujó el aparato entre los labios del alpha y le obligo a respirar una y dos veces.

— No te lo dije porque sabía que tratarías de detenerlo... Está a salvo, no puedo decirte exactamente dónde, pero te reportare todo lo que él me diga ¿ok?... Ok, no. No todo, pero lo que pueda ¿si?

— Te odio... —rezongó al poder respirar mejor después de unos segundos dándole un manotazo al inhalador.

— Sí... yo también me odio un poquito ahora. Vamos te llevare.

— No necesito ayuda.

— Sí, si la necesitas —Scott tomó un brazo del alpha y cargó su peso llevándolo bosque adentro.

Su padre no dejaba de verlo y de hacer acotaciones por su estado. Él no podía culparlo, desde que salió de la casa de Derek no hay podido parar de llorar. El intenso dolor en su pecho y su esófago continuamente apretado por la angustia le dejó con los ojos hinchados y con marcados círculos rojos alrededor de los ojos. Se sentía estúpido, pero no quería irse, no quería estar a medio país de distancia de Derek y subirse a rastras al avión con su padre empujándole no fue muy alentador tampoco.

A la media noche ya estaban allí, en el aeropuerto de Wisconsin. Su tía estaba allí con ambos brazo en el aire agitándolos con alegría hasta que le vio la cara, lo apachurró como solo las tías pueden hacerlo; con ese cariño que no sabes de dónde sale y que a pesar de no verlas nunca aún así te adoran como para agarrarte de las mejillas y dejártelas al rojo vivo de tantos pellizcos. Lo miró un rato la mujer deformando sus mejillas asemejándolo a un pescado. Su tía era un poco, solo un poco, más alta que su padre. Para asombroso, la mujer se mantenía igual de bien, el cabello suelto ondulado y marrón, ojos claros como los de su padre y de fina figura. Vestida muy hippie; con muchos collares engarzados en piedras verdes y turquesas a juego con sus pulseras de plata, eran miles prácticamente las que descansaban sobre su pecho y parte de su vestido blanco de bambula, el cual iba adornado con un simple cinturón de cuero ancho a la cintura.

Ella lo abrazaba mientras su padre recogía los bolsos de la cinta transportadora, poco a poco fue sintiéndose diferente como con más energía. Su tía le quería tirar de la lengua preguntando si algún amor lo tenia así pero eso solo lo hacia suspirar más y la mujer reía encantada. Sus pendientes llamaron su atención solo por un momento, estaba seguro de que había visto esa imagen antes, trato de verlos más de cerca, de hablarle a su tía y poder volver a echarles un vistazo, pero a esta solo le interesaba saber quien era la persona que le tenia tan angustiado y decaído, por lo que se rindió, seguro era algún artilugio de alguna de su miles de excavaciones y nada más.

Al llegar, la casa seguía siendo igual de imponente como la recordaba en el funeral de su primo, pero en la oscuridad su tía abrió la puerta y prendió una vela.

— ¿Ruth, aún no tienes electricidad? —preguntó su padre detrás de él entrando con las maletas a la casa.

— Solo en el comedor y en la cocina, reglas de los conservacionistas… te juro que me tienen podrida, un día de estos los mandare a matar, ya veras —rezongó prendiendo una a una las velas de un candelabro.

— Gracias a Dios, no soy tu sheriff —dijo su padre sonriendo por el tono sureño de su hermana.

— Oh, pero a mi me encantaría que conocieras a la nueva sheriff Milles, es un encanto de mujer se mudó hace poco al pueblo —comento guiñándole un ojo.

— No vine a que me cases, Ruth, ni a tener más descendencia, gracias. Con este chico ya tengo suficiente —protestó siguiéndole por las escaleras.

— ¡Eh! —se quejó Stiles y miró a su tía que los dirigía en la oscuridad con el candelabro en la mano— ¿Es mona? —preguntó y un coscorrón se escucho en la casa.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sí que lo es y mucho y es tan comprensiva conmigo... —otro guiño y un codazo cómplice con su sobrino mientras miran a un hombre cansado de ojos celestes.

— No suena mal papá —el tono de voz que usa Stiles y su mueca hacen rodar los ojos de su padre.

— Ustedes dos, ya basta, dejen de tratar de casarme.

— Nadie dijo que no podíamos intentarlo ¿no, Stiles? —Stiles se rió de eso, la amplia sonrisa de su tía no le resultaba para nada ajena, había algo en ella a pesar de ser pariente de parte de su padre que le recordaba a su madre.

— Claro, siempre podemos hacerlo feliz a la fuerza —su tía lo abrazó con fuerza pegando hombro con hombro mientras llegaban a sus habitaciones y su padre bufaba detrás de ellos.

— Bueno, a dormir ahora... Mañana será un muy interesante día —le guiñó el ojo a su sobrino con picardía y su padre lo miró con la clara intención de que ni se le ocurra hacer nada en su contra.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Inesperada cualidad Chapter Text

Las habitaciones en esa casa eran del tamaño de su casa entera. La cama era cuatro veces mas grande que la suya también y el triple de alta por lo que solo te subías a ella con un banquillo que permanecía al lado de la cama siempre, esas camas tenían cuatro postes y de ellas colgaban una telas decorativas.

Siempre despertaba boca abajo y esa mañana no fue la excepción solo que fue mucho más intensa que las anteriores, no solo porque podía estar solo en aquella habitación, lo cual le daba cierta tranquilidad, sino porque lo que soñó lo tenía con la respiración encajada entre los dientes dispuesta a salir huyendo de su cuerpo, transpirado por completo y sin duda alguna completamente húmedo. Se dio la vuelta y levantó las sábanas; su pantalón de dormir estaba hecho un desastre, las manchas cubrían toda su ingle. Dejó caer sus brazos agotado, los recuerdos de ese sueño solo le hacían desear que Derek lo encontrara y que mandara al demonio todo el sortilegio lobuno socio-cultural para que se lo follase de una vez, ni siquiera le importaba que lo tomara, ser el pasivo, poner el toda la carne al asador.

Solo quería que pasase, la sensación de los besos en su boca lo desesperaban. Abrazó la almohada y apunto de ponerse a llorar estuvo cuando tocaron la puerta y el sonido resonó en el inmenso cuarto. La luz entraba dulce por la blancas y traslucidas cortinas, miró su reloj pulsera y eran las siete de la mañana, demonios, ni para ir al colegio se despierta tan temprano.

— Stiles... —canturreó alegre su tía del otro lado de la puerta y él levantó la cabeza para mirar la puerta con el ceño fruncido— Se que estas despierto, cariño... Baja a desayunar, tengo un gran día planeado para los dos —dijo alegre y la escuchó marcharse completamente segura de que le había escuchado. ¿Cómo supo que estaba despierto?

Él solo podía pensar en Derek, apretó su abrazo a la larga almohada y escondió un instante su rostro allí, en medio de la oscuridad producida veía los ojos verdes, la sonrisa y juraría que podía sentir sus grandes manos acariciando su nuca, su espalda, dejando besos en su rostro, no podía olerle y eso lo devolvía a su realidad.

Esta a miles de kilómetros de su alpha y debía afrontarlo, solo por los próximos siete días y luego correría devuelta a sus brazos. Al meno su tía parecía querer entretenerle y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, salió de la cama dando un salto al piso y siguió pensando que la cama era una ridiculez. Por una puerta lateral entró al cuarto contiguo y vio a su padre desparramado a su anchas y muy dormido aún sobre la cama. Se sonrió y cerró la puerta, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta limpia para bajar. Se refregó el rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras intentando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieran menos constantes.

En un momento en la planta baja se vio rodeado de pared a pared por objetos antiguos; jarrones, bayetas, pergaminos antiguos y allí se detuvo en seco, porque el pergamino que tenía frente a su ojos era el mismo que había visto en Internet. La dinastía de los lobos nacía en ese pergamino, en esa aldea y en eso dibujos, su procedencia era nórdica y como era que los hombres lobo no eran un mito sino una realidad para esos tiempos. Su sangre se heló y su tía apareció detrás de el sin hacer ni un sonido.

— ¿Hermoso no es cierto? —murmuró en su oído.

— ¡Dios, tía Ruth! ¡Me asustaste! —chilló casi lanzándose contra la pared y con las manos en el pecho.

— Oh, lo siento, cariño... pero te vi tan interesado en ese antiguo pergamino que no pude resistirlo —lo abrazó de nuevo con más fuerza y le frotó la cabeza para tomarlo del brazo haciendo que la llevara por los pasillos hasta la cocina, mostrándole a él todo a su paso.

— No, ejem… no sabía que te interesaba la mitología de Fenrir, tía... —dijo con la voz tomada, temía tanto lo que fuera a decirle, solo esperaba que su tía no sea un enemigo del cual debería esconderse como había pasado con anterioridad.

— Oh, no, no solo eso corazón, he estudiado todo sobre ellos, de las ciudades únicamente de lobos que han existido durante los siglos, creo que los cazadores los han casi exterminado lamentablemente... —dijo con pesar mirando una escultura de mármol de la cabeza de un lobo del tamaño de televisor de 48' pulgadas.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Stiles— ¿Crees en ellos?

— No le digas a tu padre, pero ahora que eres mayor creo que puedo contártelo, mi Ren nuca falleció, solo se unió a su manada, el problema es que no podía decirlo a nadie. Así que quede entre nosotros, ¿ok? —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Stiles se quedó estático en la puerta de la cocina con el olor dulce y salado saliendo de ella.

Se apresuró en seguirla para preguntarle cómo había sido, cuándo había pasado, por qué fingir su muerte, con quiénes se había ido. La mujer sonrió y empezó a servirle el desayuno mientras le comentaba que en uno de su viajes a Ucrania por una excavación de una familia desaparecida en la época oscura, dejando atrás solo las ruinas de su castillo y miles de catacumbas por toda la región, su hijo conoció a una joven llamada Elamira, sus rizos rojos furioso caían como cascada de su cabeza, sus ojos verdes característicos en la sangre de lobos nacidos puros, eran dos cuencas refulgentes de vida. Ren quedó prendido de ella apenas la vio en las inmediaciones de los bosques. Él tenía dieciocho para ese entonces, ella tenía dieciséis. Le contó del cortejo, de que tuvo que pasar tres semanas lejos de ella. Él sentía el cambio en su comportamiento y ella lo notaba distinto a pesar de que no le dijo nada de ella hasta que el líder de la manada Ivanof pidió su presencia en su casa y le explicó que pasaba con los jóvenes.

Stiles estaba escuchando la historia fascinado, pero también debía de tener en cuenta que su padre le dijo que la mujer aún no andaba bien, Ruth notó la duda cuando él se quedó mirando mucho su plato de hot cakes, pero enseguida se levantó llamando su atención y mirando por la puerta de la cocina que no viniera nadie, sacando un grueso album de fotos forrado en cuero y labrado. Se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros y le mostró a su primo; era tal cual lo recordaba, pero con algo de barba, con la chica que su tía describió y con tres niños. Le dijo el nombre de todos y las fechas en que nacieron, le contó donde vivían ahora y que ella visitaba seguido a Ivanof y le mostraba los hallazgos de sus viajes. Le contó de los escritos, los libros y luego de la magia. Stiles no entendía que tenía que ver la magia con los lobos, pero ella dijo que nada, que la magia venía de su lado de la familia. Su madre la tenía como ella, luego de esta confesión lo miró de forma extraña, lo miró intensamente y él creyó que sus ojos celestes bailaban en luz mientras estos se fijaban más y más en los ojos de él.

— ¿Por... por qué me miras así? —preguntó nervioso.

— Tu madre tenía la magia, pero ella lamentablemente no creía sabes... —le comentó y Stiles no sabía por donde escaparse del abrazo y de la mano que le sobaba el hombro.

— ¿Mi madre? —su mirada recorrió la cocina gigantesca y se sintió atrapado por alguna razón.

— Sí... Yo se la presente a tu padre, sabía que nacerías el día que me la encontré en la veterinaria donde trabajaba, allí mismo en Beacon Hills... Era tan guapa, los animales se la quedaban mirando fascinados como si tuviera un secreto, pero ella no lo notaba... Una lástima —le contó y la mirada marrón de Stiles se hizo más grande.

— ¿Los animales? ¿Estás... segura tía?

— Sé que tu padre me cree algo loca, tal vez lo estoy, pero sé que hablo con la verdad. Tu padre es incapaz de usar magia, cree mucho en las leyes terrenales pero tu... Tu sabes que hay algo más allá afuera... —Stiles perdió el equilibrio del banco y se aclaró la voz alejándose un poco y sentándose en la pequeña mesa blanca de la cocina con solo dos sillas en ella, pero su tía lo sigue y se sienta frente a él.

— Yo... que... —ya quería salir de allí, volver a su rutinario Beacon Hills, pero esa mujer parecía que tenía mucho para decir y él no sabía si podría contener su curiosidad por mucho tiempo, tratando de no traer más cosas raras a su vida.

— Stiles... —su tía se acerca demasiado y con los codos apoyados en la mesa lo tomó de las manos— Si te dijera que puedes hacer magia, que puedes leer libros que nadie puede, que puedes hablar con los ancestros de los ancestros de antiguas civilizaciones si te enseñara... ¿Qué harías? —ok, eso supera su sensor raro, la intensa mirada de nuevo clavada en él, brillando con más la luz que la que entra por la ventana, hacía que el aliento claramente se le fuera de su cuerpo.

— ¿Magia? ¿Qué clase de magia, tía? Porque según tengo entendido magia proviene del latín magia y es un arte mágico, que puede que también sea alguna derivación del griego μαγεία… Bueno, el significado es igual, pero... ¿Magia? ¿Yo hacer magia, tía? No sé, para eso debe haber algún linaje de sangre, qué sé yo… Al menos en el antiguo persa magush hace referencia a la antigua casta sacerdotal persa. Y que yo sepa no soy descendiente de persas ¿o sí? No sé, tía… ¿magia? A lo que me quiero referir es que bueno la magia… —dijo tomando su plato y parándose de la silla. Le estaba dando miedo la conversación y su cabeza, como auto defensa solo buscaba datos mientras encontraba el valor de decirle que no soltando todo lo que tenía en ella— Tía es complejo... —caminó por el angosto pasillo seguido de ella— Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que hay magia natural y no natural… —la mujer sonreía mientras a él se le helaba la nuca y esquivaba sus adornos, sus papiros antiguos enmarcados en vidrio, sus libros inmensos de dorada moldura y encuadernados en cuero.

— Pero cariño... —trato de detenerle rumbo al comedor principal, encontrándose con estandartes de magia nórdica, con símbolos de castas licántropas y dichos que no debería poder leer, pero podía y por eso se los quedó mirando.

— La magia natural no has de entender... —murmuró Stiles recitando el comienzo de un mustio papel de una obra de Lope de Vega, la cual estaba en español antiguo y luego pensó— Yo no debería entender esto… ¿por… por qué? —se quedó observando aquel manuscrito, pensando en lo que decía; magia natural y no natural. Él sabía lo que significaba cada una; la natural era aquella con la que se explicaban los fenómenos naturales en los que intervenía un hecho extraordinario y la otra era aquella…— en que se consultan los infernales espíritus, con tan infame nombre como le han dado en las divinas y humanas letras… —leyó absorto las letras que parecían llamarlo. Su tía tomó el plato que estaba apunto de caerse de sus dedos sin poder notarlo al quedar como tonto ante ellas, en esos escritos a tinta, a mano, con pluma, en símbolos que simplemente lo hacían ir de uno a otro casi hipnotizado mientras su tía sonreía.

— El chico tiene el don de la magia… Sí, definitivamente... —habló entre dientes, pensando que definitivamente podría dejar un legado en él, dejar su magia a un sucesor.

El primer día sin Stiles después del encuentro y Derek parecía un zombi, su piel estaba casi sin pigmento, su tez trigueña parecía caer de su cuerpo como el polvo de un viejo mueble. Durmió hasta tarde y solo comió cosas dulces, era verlo meterse a la heladeras y todo lo que tuviera azúcar desaparecía; tarros de mermelada, manzanas, uvas, chocolates, duraznos, tomates, nada que trajera del colegio Isaac se salvaba.

Scott y los demás al no tener que cuidar de Stiles podían pasar más tiempo en el bosque, tratando de entretener a Derek en esos días, pero el mismo alpha se escapaba de los entrenamientos y se metía en la heladera atacando la reserva de helado. Esa semana prácticamente lo vieron como un zombi yendo y viniendo, con la boca llena.

Allison lo llamó angustia oral por la falta de Stiles o de noticias suyas siquiera, el problema es que en esos días Stiles no había llamado ni mandado un mail o una paloma mensajera, nada de nada y eso preocupaba a Scott.

Para el martes a pocos días de que volviera, el padre de Stiles, le dijo al alguacil, que se quedaría otra semana en lo de su hermana y el hombre le dijo que con toda la ayuda que el prestaba siempre era de esperarse que estuviera muy cansado y que no se preocupara, lo cubrirían, cuando Scott fue a contarle a Derek, fue con respaldo.

Incluso la cara de Lydia miraba al alpha con pena cuando le dijeron que Stiles no volvería, que estaría allí hasta el día del emparejamiento de luna nueva. El rugido de Derek se escuchó incluso en casa de los Argent, la furia que lo recorrió no mermo a pesar de que todos juntos le enfrentaron. La joven pelirroja no vio más remedio que golpear su bolso contra una de las columnas del porche luego de ser lanzada por la ventana para entrar con avidez de nuevo a la casa y lanzarse sobre la espalda del alpha, sujetando con fuerza el bolso impregnado de cloroformo en su rostro para detenerlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Realidad absoluta, sin vendas en los ojos... Chapter Text

En un punto, Scott, vio que su mirada se distorsionaba o tal vez era lo inverosímil de lo que había visto mientras protegía a Allison de Derek; Lydia había sido arrojada por un lobo de dos metros y furia en los limites de la imaginación a través de la ventana y ella solo se levantó, se sacudió el jumper verde de lino y entró a la casa por la misma abertura completamente cabreada... ¿Y se arrojó sobre el mismo lobo para detenerlo? ¿Sus ojos no le estaban engañando?

Sí, la había notado más mandona con todos ellos últimamente, pero Lydia siempre fue así en su grupo de amigos o cercanos y aunque no perteneció a ese grupo hasta que pudo figurar en el equipo de Lacrosse, eso no había cambiado, incluso después de que la atacara Peter, ella, no se había curado, sabía por Allison que tenía una cicatriz en su costado y de su pasividad para con las lunas llenas que acontecieron desde entonces como para que fuera un lobo.

Tal vez debería de meditar más esto porque estaba seguro de que había algo que se le escapaba, esto que veían su ojos no encajaba con el contexto de su amiga Lydia, pero estaba atónito por la fuerza y la velocidad de recibir y dar golpes. Él, con Allison a sus espaldas, no puede creerlo. Vio como el cabello de Lydia era agitado por los impulsos del alfa que trataba de quitársela de encima, pues la noticia de que Stiles se quedaría una semana más con su tía no había sido nada buena para nadie y en especial para Derek, porque debajo de toda la furia que él demostraba en ese momento en que todo parece más lento había un trasfondo más doloroso y ni siquiera Scott sabía que pensar de que Stiles no quisiera volver o que no lograra convencer a su padre de que debía estar aquí ahora.

Después de aquella extraña pelea entre la pelirroja y el alpha, vio a Derek caer al piso con un brazo roto o fuera de lugar, no podía asegurarlo. Isaac, que fue al último al que golpeó el alpha, estaba a sus pies mirando a Derek tan atónito como él, cuando cayó a causa del bolso de Lydia bañado en cloroformo, y al igual que él no podía articular palabra alguna por el asombro.

Jackson ni se molesto en ayudar a su novia, haciendo que las cosas fueran aún más incomprensibles, en especial el hecho de dónde había sacado Lydia la fuerza para romperle un brazo a Derek.

Cuando dejaron a Derek en su cama, no sabían si encadenarlo o no. Sin duda no podían encadenar al hombre por más de diez días, era descabellado y por demás poco práctico, pero Lydia sacando las cosas de su bolso esquivando el vidrio que había dentro puso en manos de Scott la decisión de ponerle las mancuernas por el período en que Stiles estuviera con su tía. Eso lo mantendría con la fuerza al mínimo y algo vulnerable, pero con ellos allí ella no creía que corriese peligro.

Scott se lo pensó, lo pensó por largas horas estando a solas en la habitación de Derek, custodiándole, cuidándole la espalda o como sea que se llame a la culpa que le carcome por dentro. Mira por la ventana en esa noche de martes, la luz de la luna menguante es su única compañía y aún así no se siente para nada reconfortante.

Unas pocas horas antes Chris Argent, el padre de Allison y en menos palabras su suegro, arribó a la casa de Derek y preguntó qué demonios había sido todo ese alboroto que se escuchó desde su casa, con el pueblo entero preocupado por los animales salvajes del bosque cercano y él no podía mentir a su grupo de que Hale estaba controlado si se comportaba así. Todo ello y el pedir que no intervenga a pesar de lo poco que le dijo, le ayudó a decidirse que lo mejor era colocar las mancuernas de plata en las muñecas de Derek. La piel del lobo se ennegreció de inmediato y Derek gruñó, al menos el brazo ya estaba curado y no necesitaría de su recuperación inmediata, solo eso lo calmaría mientras encontraban una explicación o al menos una respuesta, como también evitaría que Derek salga a rastrear a su compañero.

Bajó a la cocina con la cabeza llena de preocupación, culpa y asuntos que manejar con la mayor de las delicadezas, pero eso no era lo único de lo que debía preocuparse pues también estaba el asunto de Lydia. Derek por todo su abrumador dolor y desesperación siquiera se percato de que Lydia no tenía ni un rasguño por su causa, ni por sus golpes o por haberla lanzado por la ventana. La luz de la cocina estaba prendida y vio a Isaac tomando chocolate caliente en la mesa, sosteniendo la taza con las dos manos preocupado, solo ellos estaban en la casa. Recordó como Allison se despidió de él con prisas cuando su padre la halló en la casa con Lydia y Jackson, haciendo sospechar al hombre de que relación tenían con Derek y si debería empezar a vigilarlos también. Dio unos paso dentro y la mirada clara lo recibió, sonriéndole a penas en retribución, se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, lo miró, tomó su taza y le dio un sorbo al chocolate caliente antes de devolverla, era reconfortante y tenía malvaviscos, pero eso no borraba sus responsabilidades.

— ¿Se las colocaste? —preguntó.

— Sí... —se recargó en la mesa con su brazos cruzados— No tenía otra opción eso limitara su olfato y no podrá seguirlo —lo miró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa e Isaac observó los ojos marrones contrariados, estaba tan contento de que estuviera allí.

— No había pensado en eso —le contestó para llenar los espacios vacíos entre ellos, tiene tantas ganas de tocarle el cabello, saber como se siente y guarda el aire en su pulmones para retener el deseo de alzar la mano.

— No hablamos mucho últimamente... —soltó Scott de la nada haciendo volver sus ojos grises a los marrones.

— Has estado ocupado y yo he estado viviendo aquí —sonríe para él y Scott podría jurar que lo ha extrañado mucho, esa sonrisa simplemente le despeja la mente.

— Lo siento, debe ser horrible vivir con Derek —Scott es de por si una persona cariñosa más aún empática con otros lobos y con Isaac es mucho más fácil hacer conexión, pudiendo demostrarle esto tomándole de la mano sin reservas y apretándola un poco sabiendo lo sensible que es ser nuevo en ser lobo en carne propia.

— No tanto... —mira la taza, no sabe donde más mirar, porque su corazón se dispara con el contacto de su amigo.

— Mi mamá ha preguntado por ti, ella no sabía lo de tu papá y se enteró en el hospital, ¿sabías? ¿Y no sabe dónde estás durmiendo o si estás comiendo? Deberías verla siguiéndome por la casa con la culpa de dejarte desamparado —Scott no retira su mano sino que levanta la cabeza y le sonríe contándole alegre la preocupación de su madre, e Isaac solo le mira entrecortado, le sonríe a medias tragando lo más normal que puede intentando asimilar el calor que entra en su pecho y envuelve su corazón tan tiernamente con esos gestos y esas palabras.

— Bueno estoy bien, tengo mi propio cuarto y Derek... Bueno, el desayuna y cena conmigo, y me agradece que cocine... —baja su mano izquierda y apretá su rodilla para descargar la tensión que se genera en su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes habitación aquí? —le pregunta casi incrédulo— Ja, creí que dormías en el sofá o algo, como Derek es tan ogro... ¿Me la muestras? —le dice levantándose e Isaac lo mira casi con terror.

— ¿Mi cuarto? —dice casi asustado, pero Scott no lo nota, solo tiene en la cabeza que ha descuidado su relación con Isaac, sin hablarse por tanto tiempo sin compartir nada en realidad más que algún entrenamiento.

— ¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? Muéstrame —y al ver que el beta no mueve un músculo Scott vuelve a tomarlo de la mano tirando de él, llevándolo escaleras arriba.

Si Scott supiera como ha extrañado estar a su lado, si supiera como de nervioso le pone, y si supiera que aunque le quiere así no hay oportunidad para ellos, ambos son betas imposibilitando la posibilidad de durar siquiera, si es que llegase a pasar, eso lo pone triste mientras camina por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Si algún alfa le reclamase a él o a Scott ninguno podría hacer nada por evitarlo, está en el libro, está en las reglas de la sociedad licántropa. Abre la puerta con desdén, Scott pasa y él se queda en la puerta mirando su emoción.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es más del doble de mi cuarto! —y abre el armario, sabe que no acotara nada por la escasa ropa que posee, y así lo hace no dice nada y lo cierra— ¡Incluso la cama es grande! —Isaac suspira al verlo sentarse en ella y revotar.

— Si bueno todas la habitaciones son así excepto por dos que siguen vacías —cambio de tema y de imagen, dirigiendo su ojos a la luna en el cielo mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¿Por qué estás triste? —Scott lo percibe claramente en él, se acercó a Isaac en algún momento y él no lo noto, teniéndolo a solo un paso de él, con su rostro iluminado a causa de la luna.

— No lo estoy... —murmuró notando la piel tostada, los lunares en su rostro y no pudo contener un suspiro.

— Sí, lo estás. ¿Es por Derek y Stiles? Porque si es así todos lo sentimos, pero… si es por otra cosa... —tenía esta sensación de tener que aliviarle, de confortarlo como si fuera su deber hacerle sentir querido, parte de su manada.

— Estoy bien... —pero en realidad el aire se le escapaba veloz haciendo un dolor agudo en su garganta y pecho.

— ¿Isaac por qué no me quieres hablar? —preguntó mirando el borde de la ventana terciada en varios espejuelos de cristal.

— Estamos hablando Scott —le sonríe disimulando un poco pero se da cuenta de que no funciona para nada con el beta líder.

Es la mano que se posa en su hombro y es la caricia en su mejilla como consecuencia lo que disminuye ese dolor, es la preocupación de Scott con esa mirada de cachorro que le pone y se odia por sentir todo esto sin esperanza alguna de que pueda mejorar, de poder olvidar, está encaprichado y tiene que afrontarlo de ese modo. Solo que es difícil cuando el beta líder le dice que lo tiene descuidado o que sabe que se siente solo, es más difícil cuando le pide quedarse a dormir allí con él y se quita los zapatos para meterse en la cama y lo invita a unírsele, pero no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapar de todo lo que siente o de la voluntad para rechazarlo, amplificado por veinte todo lo que siente a causa de su estirpe de lobo adquirida.

Jackson no es tonto y menos que menos distraído, puede sacar conjeturas anticipadas a falta de buenas respuestas, pero lo que su novia hizo no tiene par ni máscara alguna. Por más que ella ahora esté sentada en su cama y no hable más que del próximo partido, de cómo debe presionar a Danny para que el equipo y él salgan victoriosos.

La mira pensando en sus palabras y la mira recordando la primera vez que la vio, recuerda la femineidad de sus movimientos, como lo envolvió con su perfume al pasar. Era solo una niña y se comportaba como una dama, era de esperar que terminaran juntos. ¡Mírenlos, son dos diamantes destinados a sobresaltar sobre el promedio! Pero es cuando ella ladea su cabeza y su cabello cae como cascada de fuego sobre su pecho que nota la piel blanca, el sostén bordado en hilos carmesí, tan delicados como su piel, fundiéndose en sus pechos, haciendo un solo lienzo y la boca se le seca por completo.

La chica ya no habla y sus ojos tienen ese reflejo rojizo que lo hipnotiza, se levanta de la silla de su escritorio y se arrodilla frente a ella con dejadez, embobado en esa sonrisa con sabor a frambuesa, todo detalle en Lydia es calculado y se pregunta si lo que siente es por ella o es producto de sus sentidos de lobo.

Sabe que él antes de descubrir todo ese infierno de seres, antes de ser un muñeco kanima, antes de ser un lobo, sentía algo intenso por ella, solo que en el estatus en el que circulan, demostrarlo con intensidad está fuera de lugar. Le hubiera gustado decirle antes, siendo solo un humano, que la amaba, decirle lo que sentía antes de que las influencias le ganaran.

Abrazado a su cintura, Lydia, le acaricia el cabello suavemente. Siente tristeza no puede evitarlo, solo le gustaría poder ser más sincero, saber que siente en realidad por su novia y no sentir esta presión, esta obligación por la chica que le vuelve loco tan rápido y aún así lo hace sufrir cuando lo rechaza. Intenta mantener el temple, ser duro y calculador al igual que ella, pero en realidad solo teme que no lo quiera de verdad, como sus padres biológicos no lo hicieron o aún peor como sus padres adoptivos, ya que cada vez que le dicen que le quieren lo siente tan falso y obligado que le da asco.

Esa noche Lydia se va, por más que le pide que pasen la noche juntos y no sabe por qué acepta esa decisión de la chica. Sentado en su cama solo, sabe que Lydia es diferente ahora, pero no quiere pensar en eso, porque si Lydia es un alpha tal cual Derek, el no podrá jamás saber si ellos se quieren, porque Lydia siempre tendrá el control de su voluntad, por eso comprende tanto la necesidad del ritual de emparejamiento.

Le gustaría saber si Lydia lo respetaría así, que lo amaría hasta la locura con tal de tenerle, si haría el mismo sacrificio que Derek hace por Stiles y jamás pensó que podría decir esto en voz alta.

— No sabes cuanto te envidio, Stilinski —su susurro arde en su interior, su mirada se pierde en la puerta mientras la media noche se esfuma de sus dedos.

En la mansión de Grandad, Stiles no está para nada seguro de lo que hace, hay una habitación particularmente grande atestada de libros y objetos solo para la magia, la que se supone cubre el rango de magia natural, relacionada con la naturaleza pura de los seres vivos, ya sean árboles, hojas caídas, animales y estrellas, todo aquello que desprenda energía es el reino de la magia blanca de la que su tía no ha dejado de hablar.

Él podría decir que es completamente bizarro todo ello pero en realidad lo siente tan familiar, tan íntimo, tan allegado a su interior que no le perturba para nada, menos cuando empieza a tomar libros solo con llamarlos o cuando las velas se encienden con uno solo chasquido de sus dedos, solo puede ver la inmensa emoción de su tía Ruth, la semana se le paso volando en esa habitación.

Y le dolió en el alma no volver con Derek, pero algo lo está atando a ese lugar y solo ruega que no sea la misma magia la que lo retenga o que le haya influenciado para pedirle a su padre quedarse una semana más, su capacidad de absorción de hechizos le sorprende incluso a él, solo con escucharlo una vez días atrás puede recitarlos sin fallar y usarlos a su antojo.

En un principio cuando se despertó de su lectura, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo algo más antiguo que la luz y la oscuridad juntas o que lo que leía para él eran simplemente palabras que en realidad eran garabatos egipcios, nórdicos y chinos de miles de años, él se asusto en grande pero su tía le explicó que su descendencia era por demás única, más aún cuando su madre esperaba una niña y no un niño. Fue allí en ese primer día que sí la miró como loca, en serio, pero su padre corroboro esa anécdota que lo descolocó y a la que el sheriff solo se refirió como un error del medico, pero para su tía no era tan así...

Por eso ese miércoles se pregunta cuanto del destino está en juego y cuanto está escrito en piedra. ¿Es acaso casualidad que Derek y él hayan compartido lo que comparten? ¿Es el destino que Derek terminara siendo el alfa y no Scott?

La cabeza se le abombaba esa mañana, incluso antes del desayuno con un libro danzando sobre su cabeza, mostrándole dibujos de antiguos encantamientos que él debía saber a la perfección solo con ver la imagen. No era difícil, era como un examen para pasar al siguiente nivel y su tía le daba el "ok" a cada una de sus respuestas, pero le aquejaba el no ver a Derek al día siguiente, le hacía sentir como si lo estuviera traicionando, como si lo hiciera sufrir adrede dejando sobre él una nube negra de angustia incluso más profunda que la que portaba cuando llegó a esa casa.

— ¿Cariño que pasa, tienes hambre? —le dice Ruth al ver que Stiles no mira el libro.

— No... bueno, sí, pero no es por eso mi estado... —Stiles niega tirando piedritas en el aire y dejándolas allí con un leve encantamiento.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Me da la impresión de que es lo mismo por lo cual no querías venir a verme... —le comenta estirando la mano sobre la mesa llena de pociones.

— Sí y no, pero definitivamente sí con lo último... —Stiles le mira tristemente y la mujer sabe que es por amor.

— Pues soy toda oídos... Compartimos algo muy grande cariño, no debes temer decirme nada —la voz de la mujer es un bálsamo pero hablar o no de ello es una decisión muy grande.

— No sé si en realidad... puedo confiarte eso...

— Ok... eso me ofende —le dice con media sonrisa y mirando a varios lados a la vez haciéndose la ocupada.

— No quiero herirte tía, pero es tan personal y tan delicado… Yo no puedo simplemente decírtelo porque no es mi secreto nada mas... —Stiles intenta hacerle saber lo que siente articulando con las manos recargando su peso en la mesa con dejadez.

— ¿Más personas comparten este secreto? —pregunta más entusiasmada de saber el secreto.

— Sí.

— ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con tu amigo Scott? —la mujer se muerde el labio, indagar es su juego favorito.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué hablas, por qué lo mencionas? —le dice haciendo ese gesto con las manos detallando el punto de la pregunta.

— Ya veo, sí se trata de Scott… Ok, no te obligare a decírmelo y romper ese pacto, se lo preguntare a los espíritus "jieh caeda de Hajafed, imhos taoh..." —con los brazos en el aire y las palmas arriba empezó a recitar.

— ¡No! No, tía —la detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

— Te diré... —Stiles tiene que confiarle esto, pues de un modo u otro podría enterarse y él no saberlo, y solo la cara que ponga le dirá sí estará en peligro la manada o no.

— Escucho...

— Pero no tienes que perder la cabeza ¿ok? Solo no hagas un escándalo y por dios no me mates... —ruega como el niño que ella sabe que es y lo adora por ser tan puro.

— No lo haré, por más que me ates de manos y jamás de los jamáses pueda hacer magia o que me trague un millón de espinas —suelta la mujer con la mano en alto haciendo una cruz en su corazón, de nuevo volvió el ambiente liviano y sin presiones.

— Estoy... estoy saliendo con un chico —suelta bajito.

— ¿Solo eso? Por como lo dijiste pensé que habías traído a los muertos de su tumba o matado a un perrito —le dice en susurros solo para molestarlo, Stiles rueda los ojos y la vuelve a mirar.

— No, me refiero a… a que él es diferente... —trata de decirlo, pero por alguna razón le cuesta soltarlo.

— Claro que sí, mi cielo, que lindo que estés enamorado de verdad, es algo tan gratificante ver el amor puro frente a tus ojos... —la mujer le sonríe y le palmea una de su manos.

— ¡Tía, escuchame quieres! ¡Es un lobo alpha! —le esboza ya fuera de su casillas y la mujer levanta su mirada celeste y guarda un silencio prolongado, sin expresión en su rostro y Stiles empieza a temer lo peor.

— ¿Que clase de lobo, Stiles? —la voz tan sería y tajante no es de la mujer que conoce de toda su vida, ni de la que lo recibió, la mujer frente a él es tan gélida que le paraliza la voz.

— ¿Hay más de una clase? —pregunta entre cortado, completamente erguido en su silla, con cada músculo aterrado de la helada mirada.

— Está la clase que se alimenta de humanos, la que se alimenta de almas y la guerrera... Las tres son peligrosas pero las dos primeras adoran a la oscuridad... — lo dice sin pelos en la lengua, esperando una respuesta que desconoce.

— ¿Cómo sé de que clase es Derek? Tía, me asustas —suelta en un susurro, el cuerpo le tiembla porque él no sabía que había más de un tipo de lobo y ahora tal vez entienda más porque los Argent están tan locos de atar.

— En las manadas hay símbolos… ¿Has visto algún símbolo? —la mujer no suelta su postura y su temor aumenta haciendo que responda con sinceridad.

— Sí.

— Los símbolos no solo los distinguen, los separan. Ningún lobo errante de una manada puede unirse a otra que no sea de la misma clase. La manada proveniente de áfrica, son los Maxdrio y son despiadados asesinos, casi están extintos y los cazadores no le dan tregua ni a los niños, su símbolo es similar a la esvástica con un círculo en medio y una línea marcando el horizonte puro de su raza y se representa en color plateado, no se mezclan con humanos y no dejan gota de sangre desperdiciada de los corazones de su víctimas.

Después están los Raia, estos adoradores de la oscuridad acechan en grupo, adoran la casta de los alfa y acechan a otros alfas que no tengan manada para unirlos a la suya a la fuerza, destruyendo su humanidad por completo, alimentándose por años de las almas más inocentes, preferentemente la de los adolescentes vírgenes. Son los primeros en proclamarse religiosos y entrar a una comunidad para que los jóvenes tomen el voto de castidad y así alimentarse de ellos por largo tiempo, dejando cascarones vacíos. Su símbolo son las tres A unidas en un triangulo invertido generalmente simbolizada en rojo.

Los únicos, Stiles, que respetan los rangos dentro de la manada y que siguen a la luna son los Everfias, son guerreros, no son caníbales, ni tienden a ser súcubos, son los más parecidos a los humanos, conservan su humanidad intacta a pesar de sus instintos y sus sentimientos, aunque les cuesta manejarlos, la furia se apodera de ellos fácilmente y solo la gente con gran fuerza de voluntad los puede dominar. Son los mejores guerreros, su símbolo es el bien conocido trísquele negro. Su descendencia proviene de escocia o gales, ellos creen en una única pareja, pueden encontrarla donde sea dentro de la comunidad o en algún humano, para ellos hay reglas y... —la mujer levantó la vista cuando se vio interrumpida.

— Sí, ya, su socio-cultura licántropa... Parece que mi Derek es de los guerreros... esos galeses... —le dice soltando el aire y apoyando la frente en la mesa aliviado, le estaba coagulando la sangre en las venas de lo quieta que la tenía por el susto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le hace mirar a los ojos tocándole el hombro.

— Sí, la mayor parte de las cosas que pudo rescatar de su casa quemada tienen esa marca. Él la tiene tatuada en la espalda y varios baúles también poseen la misma marca… Las mancuernas que tenía puestas la última vez que le vi también las tenían y es un poco temperamental por lo que sí le cuesta manejar sus... emociones —le dice algo aliviado y ve como el rostro de su tía cambia a la sonrisueña mujer que le habla de magia.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! ¡Casi me da un infarto cundo no especificaste que clase de lobo era Stiles!

— Lo siento, no sabía que había más de un tipo de licántropo.

— Espera... ¿estás dentro del ritual...? Me refiero ¿ya lo iniciaste? —le dice rodeando la mesa y arrodillándose frente a él.

— Sí... y se supone que mañana debería verlo. ¡Dios, me muero de ganas! Pero tengo que estar aquí esto es importante y no sé, estoy en conflicto... —se muerde el labio mientras retuerce un papel entre su dedos.

— Stiles... ¿le amas? ¿Crees de corazón que no podrías amar a nadie más? —la pregunta le hace voltear a verla asombrado pero de ello está completamente seguro, es una sensación que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

— Sí, estoy seguro de eso... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Entonces apuremosnos, te enseñare todo lo que pueda y cuando vuelvas no necesitaras depender de su fuerza de lobo, serán iguales, en fuerza y poder —Stiles la miró, por un momento creyó que le compraría un boleto de avión y estaría allí hoy a la media noche.

Pero sin embargo lo lleno de dudas, sus misteriosas palabras lo envolvieron al punto de pensar en poder cuidar de Derek, de poder protegerlo como él lo protegería a él de cualquier mal, entendiendo que debía poner más empeño y aprender mas rápido aún.


	12. Chapter 12

En otro pueblo o en otro continente, no cree que haya podido entender la verdad que el mundo esconde, no todo es lo que parece o se rige con las misma reglas. No sus padres, no su comunidad, no su amor por Jackson y no su condición de lobo. Le gustaría que eso hubiera sido diferente, tal como lo pintaban en los blogs, solo caer enamorada de su novio actual, ciega y lealmente como lo decían esas historias rosas, pero nunca surgió así de simple, ellos tienen un estatus, una imagen y una reputación muy marcada de ganadores, ahora no sabe si es porque ya le pertenecía en el puro sentido de la palabra "propiedad" que las reglas no se aplican a ellos dos.

Ni una sola noche desde que desapareció por esos dos días ha podido dejar de caminar por el bosque, ni una sola noche, ni cuando se queda en casa de Jackson y sale a escondidas para correr descalza por todo el territorio verificando que las marcas de Derek sigan allí, buscar una respuesta a lo que le pasa dentro de su intrincada mente mientras el instinto le susurra sus obligaciones para con él, pero sabe lo fuerte que es, sabe que su auto control le ha traído una de las mejores armas que podría desear.

Pero ya no sabe lo que siente ni sobre ella misma o por él, ya no sabe si lo que tiene es aquello tan puro llamado amor y se odia por ello, porque puede sentir cada cosa que Jackson piensa, puede ver y oler cada uno de sus sentimientos al grado de poder manipular cada una de sus decisiones sin que se percate de ello, solo con una mirada, sonrisa o movimiento de su dedo. Se da cuenta de que Jackson sabe que ella no salió airosa del ataque de Peter. Tiene en cuenta de que lo tomó, que se apropio de él en todos los sentidos, incluso de su sentimientos sin preguntar, sin siquiera decir una palabra de lo que sucedía, pero no puede evitar el que sienta a Jackson parte de su territorio, parte de sus cosas, nadie jamás volverá a tocar a Jackson eso lo sabe, nadie podrá tener una relación con él si no es ella y todo ese sentimiento absorbente y compulsivo la lleva a un extremo que empieza a ver claro como el agua.

Por eso es que se fue, que se marchó de su casa esa noche, por más que le hirviera la sangre en las venas por poseerle de nuevo viéndolo allí arrodillado esperando una sola indicación para complacerla. La tristeza y los pensamientos del beta le llegaban demasiado nítidos, casi golpeándole el rostro, él quería, él deseaba intensamente que ella lo amase de verdad, pero lo que ella siente por él ahora no se asemeja en nada al amor que una vez soñó sentir.

Camina entre sus pensamientos a través del bosque comprobando que la roca del risco donde el olor de Derek aún está intacto, repasa con su vista el horizonte completo de Beacon Hills, es entonces cuando junto a la marca de Derek puede oler a Scott, se agacha sobre la marca de ambas garras y las cruza con su propia marca, es ahora que se da cuanta de que son manada, que ella pertenece con ellos, y con Derek fuera de combate por la desolación que le provoca Stiles… Debe hablar con Scott de esto.

La luna menguante le hace alzar su roja mirada para contemplarla detenidamente a pesar de que ve todo en blanco y negro, sus garras la sujetan fuertemente del filo puntiagudo de la roca y aúlla con fuerza su aceptación, aquello que se ha negado todo este tiempo, lo que ha ocultado por más de tres meses sin que nadie se percate ni de su olor más que Jackson. Su dominio como alfa no estará más en las sombras pero sabe que le molestara mucho estar bajo las ordenes del segundo al mando, el beta líder.

Por lo que cuando huele el aire, cuando su piel apenas cubierta por una camisa de de encaje blanca arremangada y unos shorts de jean muy cortos puede oler a Jackson durmiendo agitadamente en su cama rozándose con las sábanas, el calor la envuelve de nuevo rozando la locura por ver a Jackson, haciéndola temblar violentamente y como una bestia suelta un gruñido, solo desea llevarlo al bosque profundo a rastras y dominarle al extremo del dolor, respira agitadamente apretando la roca con sus garras, apretando sus rosados labios para controlarse, solo porque podría matarlo en su frenesí de tener hasta el último suspiro de él.

A lo lejos un aullido despierta a Scott, su mirada dorada relampaguea en celeste pero él no lo nota, se enciende, pero no es miedo o un estado de alerta en lo profundo del bosque lo que lo mantiene atento hasta que el aullido termina, es la información en él, es el sonido de que todo está seguro, de que no hay intrusos en el territorio ni peligro alguno, pero la intriga que le surge es quién es exactamente el productor de ese sonido y la confianza que le produce.

Termina de ubicarse unos minutos después, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y recuerda estar durmiendo en casa del alpha, junto a su amigo Isaac, voltea a verle y le encuentra acurrucado contra su hombro, frunce su ceño porque no entiende la expresión triste en el rostro del beta, tan triste, tan solitaria buscando un poco del calor que él desprende cuando le ve moverse, solo un milímetro más hacia él, inconscientemente.

Supone que es normal percibirlo así ya que él al perder a toda su familia terminó solo y rodeado de lobos, sabe que para Stiles nunca fue fácil y aún lo no lo supera, pero el no tiene manera de hacerle sentir mejor, levanta el brazo y con su mano contraria tira de la sudadera de Isaac para atraerle hacia a él, escucha un quejido cuando lo deja reposar en su hombro y lo rodea con su brazo, pero Isaac sigue dormido y solo arrima más su cuerpo al de él.

Con su mejilla apegada a la frente de su amigo, le sostiene protectoramente, piensa en como hablar con Lydia por unos diez minutos, piensa como enfrentarla o sacar el tema sin que le arranque la cabeza, solo que el sueño se lo lleva más rápido de lo que puede terminar la frase en su mente "Stiles es el que sabe hacer estas cosas...".

Al día siguiere, Lydia está distinta, se ve salvaje; su pelo está alborotado pero al grito de la moda, lleva una campera de cuero ceñida al cuerpo, una camiseta blanca con escote "V" y botones que le llega hasta las caderas, una pollera de jean verde musgo muy corta y botas de cuero con plataforma. Todo el mundo detiene su vista en ella, el maquillaje oscuro al mejor estilo rock and roll es lo más atemorizarte que ha visto el colegio entero de ella. Scott e Isaac la miran desde el otro rincón del aula casi atónitos, todo el curso tiene su mirada en ella y ella sin duda está disfrutando de la atención, Jackson solo está a su lado como si nada, su mirada luce sin brillo mientras garabatea manchas negras en su cuaderno y esperan al próximo profesor en el cambio de hora.

Scott suspira, ¿por qué tiene que ser él el que devele todo eso o ponga las cartas sobre la mesa? Además de que se enteró por un mail esa mañana de que Allison no estará en la ciudad esa semana porque el padre se la llevó a un entrenamiento especial del cual él teme que vuelva muy cambiada, le pesa todo eso y no ve la hora de que Derek esté al cien por cien para darle una mano con los asuntos de la manada que el creo.

Solo se calma un poco cuando Isaac golpea levemente su hombro con el de él y le mira con sus ojos claros un segundo para luego ocultar una sonrisa tímida que a él le parece divertida antes de volver la vista al profesor que ya ha entrado al aula.

Derek se levanta de la cama mareado, no tiene hambre, ni sed, pero aún así la casa gira como si fuera una calesita y él no puede dejar de tambalearse cuando va al baño, frente al espejo nota cuan demacrado está y la leve hinchazón en su hombro, recuerda que se quebró pero no está consciente de cómo o quién fue, solo nota las mancuernas en sus muñecas al abrir el grifo marcando su piel con unos moretones negros, trata de sacárselas pero solo tocarlas implica más dolor.

Algo no va bien para que Stiles solo decidiera no volver y verle en el único día que tienen juntos antes de la imprimación, es un sin sentido y le duele en el alma saber que no volverá o si él se sentirá igual en una semana más, si deseará unirse a él porque sabe que la distancia solo hará de ellos algo lejano, incluso él puede dejar de sentir necesidad por él teniéndolo tan lejos, incluso podría dejar de interesarle y al verle de nuevo podría desear matarlo, porque la traición para un lobo es casi imperdonable y merece muerte.

Pero es muy pronto para pensar en ello pero el desazón que siente, el vacío profundo en su pecho y su instinto llorando en algún rincón de su cuerpo escondido hasta de él mismo le hace entristecer por completo, mira su reflejo un instante, mira sus ojos verdes apagados y los círculos grises debajo de ellos, las ojeras y su palidez no encajan con su pigmento normal, le recuerda aquella vez que casi se muere y le pidió a Stiles que le cortara el brazo.

¡Dios, le extraña tanto que su piel arde como una quemadura de tercer grado! No puede dejar de soñarlo, de desear abrir lo ojos y tenerlo su lado, en su cama, poder abrazarlo y besarle hasta el mismo cansancio, está harto de necesitarle y saber que no volverá o si es que vuelve, solo eso lo hace retener el aire tanto como puede para no llorar. Le da un golpe desesperado al espejo y suelta un quejido al lastimarse, puede mirar la sangre que brota de su mano, mira como la herida no se cierra en un instante debido a las mancuernas y saca un pedazo de vidrio de su nudillos, manchando continuamente el blanco lavabo.

Tal vez sería mejor dejar todo esto en manos de Scott, dejar que el sea el líder de la manada se lo ha ganado en todo caso, que el sea el alpha y pedirle que le mate si Stiles no vuelve. Está harto de estar solo, de que nadie confié en él y de no poder confiar en nadie, de que le oculten las cosas y por sobre todo de sufrir y de perder cosas, personas, afectos y a su familia. Está harto de tener que vivir enfrentando peligros sin ningún tipo de recompensa, perseguido, cazado, con el corazón ultrajado por Kate siendo un tonto cachorro de dieciséis años y ahora por Stiles. Se recrimina pensar así de él, pero él no está allí en su jueves para negárselo.

Pero no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea abandono, es inevitable soltar su dolor en el más básico de lo actos como lo es llorar, mientras su cuerpo va cayendo en el piso del baño sin fuerza alguna para arrastrarse a la cama, no debería porque él es el alpha, pero la pena es más fuerte que él, porque le quita cualquier esperanza de ser un poco feliz.

Cuando al fin la hora del almuerzo llega, Scott e Isaac esperan a Lydia fuera del recinto, a solo unos cuantos metros dentro del bosque. Scott camina en círculos pensando qué decir o qué hacer si Lydia se pone loca o niega lo que él cree que ella es o simplemente lo mata. Isaac está apoyado contra un árbol con la planta del pie sobre la corteza y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando en dirección al colegio sin ver ni rastro de la chica.

Un crujido sobre sus cabezas les hace alzar la mirada y se acercan el uno al otro como acto reflejo, solo que atónitos de lo que ven se quedan muy quietos, es una sombra negra en la copa de los árboles, es algo que no pueden identificar y dan un salto hacia atrás cuando eso que no saben que es cae al suelo con gran impulso.

— ¿Scott, necesitas algo? —dice Lydia completamente como si nada, se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás y se cruza de brazos mientras los dos chicos frente a ella están con la boca abierta y a Scott no se le ocurre nada mejor que señalarla con el dedo.

— ¡Eres un lobo! —le grita prácticamente shockeado y la alpha simplemente rueda los ojos cansada de que le señalen lo obvio y ella que hizo una gran entrada para que no quedaran dudas.

— Sí, lo sé... Blah, blah, blah... No tengo idea de cómo... Blah, blah, blah... No es importante, solo sé que soy un alpha. ¿Ok? Y para tu información seguiré tus ordenes —la chica se voltea sin más cuando siente el celular vibrando, pero lo que tiene que hablar con el beta líder es por lo que está allí y debe colgarle la llamada de Jackson.

— ¡Tu, tu, tu...! ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de nada? —le pregunta rodeándola, poniéndose frente a ella y mirándole a los ojos que cambiaron completamente de expresión.

— Mira, no fue muy difícil, solo supe como controlar todo aspecto de esa nueva forma, ¿sí? Pero me molesta mucho que seas tu el siguiente al mando de la manada —Lydia avanzó hacia él, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos—. Eso realmente me saca, porque se que soy un alpha... —Scott la mira espantado o más aún de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡¿Un alpha?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Solo puede haber un alfa por territorio o en una manada ¿Cierto? y Derek ni siquiera es mi alpha, ¡¿Cómo puedo ser yo el segundo al mando?! —está chillando lo sabe y es cuando Stiles le da un ligero golpe para que no lo haga más pero no puede evitar su sorpresa, y además Stiles no está allí para hacerlo.

— Es por la segunda mordida —y ambos voltean a ver a Isaac que se mantenía a un costado mirando atento.

— ¿Qué dices? —Lydia entre cierra su ojos ahora verdes— Has estado estudiando más de lo que vimos juntos.

— Claro que sí, no voy a estar mostrándole a la persona de la que desconfió todo lo que hago —la chica se muestra molesta en un gruñido.

— Isaac explícate —le pide acercándose al beta, Scott.

— Cuando un alpha como Peter muerde a una persona está se trasforma en un beta común y generalmente pasa a ser parte de su manada como pasó contigo Scott, pero tu fuiste más fuerte, te negaste a su dominio y Derek lo mató. Pero al morder a Lydia la mordió dos veces, eso es el doble de veneno, el doble del virus que un humano puede soportar para pasar la trasformación, pero ella... —se acercó a la loba sin miedo, mirándola fijo ya que escuchaba atenta el sonido de su voz— ella sobrevivió… Hay registros de solo dos casos similares, por su pequeña contextura física hizo reaccionar al veneno sobre el veneno que la salvó de morir... —Lydia mira a otro lado analizando lo que le dice.

— No lo entiendo si ella superó el veneno... Si la mordida no la mató y la transformó en lobo, ¿por qué en alpha? —Scott miró a su amiga que se encontraba demasiado callada.

— Porque el doble de veneno genera un alpha, como también al crearse dentro de nuestro grupo de amigos ella siendo parte de la manada en si, tu y Derek la protegían en algún sentido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, intentando mantenerla a salvo por lo cual ella está bajo las órdenes de Derek y tuyas —Isaac lo mira a los ojos completamente seguro y Scott no puede dejar de hacer caras de incomprensión.

— ¡Yo no soy parte de la manada de Derek.! —protesta.

— Tu cuidas de la manada de Derek, de Erica, de Boyd y de mi, quieras o no, eres el beta líder de la manada. Derek es la parte de ataque, lo táctico, él que nos entrena para sobrevivir, tu nos cuidas como familia y nos mantienes unidos, nos diriges sin arriesgarnos más de la cuenta... Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando intentamos atrapar al kanima, por eso aceptamos a Stiles de ese modo, él también nos cuidaba sin darse cuenta, pero cuando Derek rechazó tu liderazgo, Erica y Boyd decidieron irse... —mira el piso porque él decidió quedarse y ver si tenía una oportunidad con lo que sentía.

— Por eso fuiste a la veterinaria... —Isaac levanta la mirada incrédulo de que se acuerde de ese detalle justo ahora.

— Todo muy bonito, pero yo tengo más problemas que resolver y viendo que no puedo contar con Derek, tu tendrás que hacer algo al respecto —Lydia se acerca mucho a ellos formando un triangulo entre ellos.

— ¿Qué problema? Además de que seas el segundo alpha del pueblo Lydia —la chica mira el suelo, le fastidia pero no puede hacer más que pedir ayuda o va a destruir a Jackson imponiéndole su voluntad, dejando un hermoso y delicioso cuerpo, en vez del vanidoso y testarudo beta.

— Yo... tome a Jackson... —Scott no entiendió a la chica, solo abre los ojos sin entender a que se refiere.

— ¡Oh, demonios! Te refieres a tomarlo, tomarlo, ¿cómo apropiarse? ¿Ese tomar?. —Isaac es el que habla, es el que suena desesperado con esa información y el beta líder le mira sin comprender una palabra.

— Sí... pero él y yo ya estábamos juntos de antes, no se aplica el protocolo con nosotros, pero cada día que pasa me desespera más, es como si fuera mío pero no del todo y me hierve la sangre por tomarlo una y otra vez, y solo lo hago, y a veces no puedo controlarme y lo lastimo. No quiero eso… es casi como un esclavo, porque así es como se comporta, rogándome por un amor que empiezo a dudar de tener por él, cada vez está más dócil, más predispuesto y ni siquiera se queja cuando le infrinjo dolor como... —se muerde la lengua, mira a un costado tratando de no parecer un monstruo pero ella si se siente como tal.

— Una marioneta, un adorno… —Isaac finaliza su sentencia y Lydia le mira, esperando que en toda esa lectura el beta tenga algo que pueda ayudarle.

— ¿Puede pasar eso? ¿Es posible que…? —Scott al fin está al corriente y su cara se endurece con la preocupación de lo que estaba pasando a su espaldas.

— Lydia... el probo tu sangre en... bueno cuando... eso… —le dice sin poder decir la palabra del acto en voz alta.

— No... Yo sí, varias veces, pero él no… —le dice inquieta, dudosa de dar tanta información íntima para ella, Scott frunce el ceño y la mira enrarecido.

— Ok... aún tienes oportunidad, pero tienes que liberarlo... —Lydia levanta el rostro de un respingo y retrocede dos pasos, su mirada se enciende de un rojo que parece le saldrá fuego de ellos.

— No —es su única respuesta.

— Lydia... ¿le amas? —interviene Scott acercándose con cuidado al alpha que parece estar a punto de estallar.

— No lo sé, el es mío, no lo dejaré, no me importa lo que digan… —gruñe sacando garras y dientes mostrándose amenazante, Scott retrocede con las manos en alto.

— Entonces, lo mataras —dice sin recaudo alguno Isaac, con su mirada penetrante en la pequeña niña enojada, altanero como si lo supiera todo.

— No… no, quiero eso —replica con una encrucijada muy grande en su interior.

— Pero lo harás... Él jamás será tuyo, jamás sentirá amor verdadero, ni te lo podrá demostrar porque se convertirá en un cascaron vacío… —alza la voz y dice las palabras adecuadas— ¡En una pieza de exhibición y lo odiaras tanto, que estrujaras su cuello hasta robarle hasta el último aliento! —Isaac le grita en plena cara y la perplejidad de Lydia es absoluta, bajando de su estado territorial al pánico absoluto, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando el frío celeste de su ojos— Porque eso es lo que pasara... ¿Ya lo has sentido verdad? Ya te ha desesperado que no este siguiéndote, llamándote cuando "solo" tu lo deseas, ya has sentido la urgencia de devorar todo lo que él es... —el murmullo se cuela en su oídos perforados donde una fina cadena plateada cuelga delicada como una víbora cubierta de espinas.

— Isaac... —Scott está sorprendido de como le habla a Lydia, pero puede ver en el rostro de la chica que es cierto y teme por la vida de Jackson, traga duro porque se da cuenta de que no sabe nada de su propia raza y debe remediarlo si quiere cuidar a todos sus seres queridos.

— No sé como, no sé si pueda... —Lydia mira desolada a Isaac sin saber si enojarse y matarlo solo por mencionarlo o intentar escuchar y tratar de no destruir a Jackson del todo.

— Tienes que liberarle... —le dice ya tomando su lugar a la derecha de Scott sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta el beta líder.

— Tienes que ordenarle entregarse a alguien más... —su tono no es estrepitoso ni sádico como hace un rato, es calmo pero con notas contundentes de compasión.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclaman Lydia y Scott al mismo tiempo.

— Es la única manera de desligarlo pero debe ser otro lobo... —en su rostro muestra en claro que a él tampoco le gusta la idea por más que no tenga mucha empatía con Jackson.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —vuelve a repetirlo y Lydia en un impulso empieza a caminar al colegio negando con su cabeza.

— ¡De ningún modo, jamás! —les grita volviéndose hacia ellos.

— ¡Él morirá! —esboza en voz alta Isaac, deteniendo por el brazo a Scott que iba a seguirla, la loba se detiene, su hombros en alto tiemblan junto a sus puños cerrados fuertemente— Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte le darás la oportunidad de enamorarse de ti —es calmo el sonido de su voz y Scott ve a Lydia marcharse aún ofuscada.

— ¿Isaac cómo sabes todo eso? —le pregunta Scott, sus ojos se rasgan y su boca no se cierra.

— Bueno, estas semanas no he estado solamente mirando a Derek enloquecer, con tanto libro en la casa solo quedaba leer... —alzó sus hombros sacándole importancia al asunto.

— Tenemos que ir a cuidar a Jackson, vamos... —pero cuando el beta nota a su amigo inmóvil se le queda mirando.

— No, ella no nos dejara acercarnos... —está seguro de eso, ella debe dejarlo ir.

— Pero ella... —quiso refutar, quiso hacerle ver que no podían dejar las cosas así.

— Ella tendrá que decidir, cual de nosotros lo liberara, Scott... —Scott abre lo ojos en grande y se queda mirándolo espantado.

— ¿Cómo? —es lo único que sale de su boca.

— ¿Ves algún otro lobo al que Lydia le pueda entregar a Jackson? —a él no le hace mucha gracia porque la verdad, él solo tiene ojos para Scott y debido a la reacción del mismo, un dolor crece demasiado rápido en su pecho.

— No creo que... —lo ve pasar por su lado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— Lo hará... Lydia tiene una mente muy fuerte, estuvimos tres meses sin poder olerla siquiera y ella lo hizo solo para no ser detectarla como lobo. Ella tiene que poder, Scott —Lahey se mete las manos en los bolsillos con más fuerza deformándolos y camina rumbo al colegio, la campana ha sonado segundos antes mientras hablaban y deben volver a clases.

En Wisconsin el padre de Stiles se pregunta que paso que no ha visto a su hijo desde que empezaron sus vacaciones, sabe que la idea de todo eso era que él conociera más a su hermana, afianzar los lazos, más por el hecho de que su hermana perdió a su hijo y el quería mostrarle que no se había perdido de nada.

Pero con tantas salidas por el monte Grandad está algo preocupado, allí hay pumas salvajes y cosas que podrían lastimarlos a ambos, bebe de su café en esa mañana de sábado en la puerta principal de la casa por donde los vio partir hace ya una hora.

Monte adentro, la tarea de ese inicio de semana para él era afirmar sus sentidos sensoriales, poder sentir su entorno, poder llamar a la naturaleza si la necesitaba, poder hacerle crecer por completo en su energía unificando sus esencias. No era algo fácil tomaría más de una semana, pero ella solo tenía ese período de tiempo. Ruth no esperaba nada el primer día, le estaba dando el salmo, redactando qué debía sentir, cómo enfocarlo, cómo dirigir la fuente de la energía debajo de su pies, palpar el aire, saborear la vida a su alrededor en su lengua y poder delinear con los dedos el deseo de unir su yo espiritual con su entorno y poder hablar con la misma madre tierra.

La madre tierra era una energía única y llena de luz, daba vida y muerte y daba lo que sea necesario para que todo en ella se alimente de ella misma, era un círculo y todo lo que daba volvía a ella tarde o temprano, las reglas son simples para esa prueba de concentración, unirse a un todo y ser solo un eslabón más en ese círculo de vida.

Ella solo ponía piedras al rededor de Stiles mientras seguía hablando, había dicho a su sobrino que se quede en medio del círculo que ella poco a poco formaba con ellas, pero pudo sentirlo en su espalda como un escalofrió retorció su cuerpo al dejar la última joya entre el pasto, se levantó lentamente saliendo del circulo y se volteó.

Fue allí cuando lo vio; Stiles estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero su mirada no era marrón claro llena de inocencia humana, se asombró por completo cuando lo que vio eran dos ópalos negros, el ópalo es la piedra semipreciosa más hermosa y preciada relacionada con dios, pues se dice que al pisar la tierra él creo el ópalo al tocar piedras comunes con sus pies, la variedad de colores danzantes en ellas es debido a que en su interior hay partículas de agua, pero los ojos de su sobrino eran dos perfectas y negras piedras con miles de colores refulgiendo y danzando en ellos.

La fuerza de Stiles era increíblemente pura, solo esa podía ser la razón de semejante suceso, unos minutos después notó como todo fuera del círculo crecía, florecía, los pequeños brotes de los árboles iban creciendo tan rápidamente que en menos de lo que ella podía parpadear el grosor de su tronco aumentaba sin más.

Stiles sonriente, sus labios juntos, respirando calmo, cruzado de piernas, sentado como un indio y con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Dentro del círculo el pasto moría las piedras se rompían trasformándose en tierra seca y todo empezaba a envejecer rápidamente al igual que la ropa que traía puesta, el chico estaba absorbido por la fuera y la energía divina de la madre tierra, su tía se dio cuenta de que jamás le dijo sobre el control que debía tener para entrar y salir de ese estado. Horrorizada de que nunca salga de él empezó a llamarlo, a gritar lo más fuerte que podía su nombre, el de su padre, el de su madre, pero el simplemente no respondía, seguía conectado a la tierra con la misma expresión, el ópalo siempre fue sinónimo de esperanza y de protección contra todos los males y por eso era que si seguía así Stiles se convertiría en una piedra preciosa, que absorbía todo lo que se le ponía enfrente y nada le detendría en su fuero interno de saber todo.

Luego recordó el miedo que Stiles conservaba en su corazón, algo simple pero que solo el temor verdadero y auténtico podría parar eso. La vegetación estaba perdiendo el control y se acumulaba una sobre otra, ya que no paraba de crecer mientras que ella vio como las zapatillas y el resto de su ropa se transformaban en polvo, y sin pensarlo más grito a todo pulmón rasgando su garganta.

— ¡Derek está muerto! —soltó con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados.

Luego nada, ni un sonido, ni una sola rama creciendo junto a ella, nada, ni el sonido de los insectos o animales, ni el viento se atrevió a moverse, abrió los ojos y el chico sollozaba espantado de lo que ella dijo. Suspiro al ver que volvía a ser solamente Stiles, que volvía a ser el chico asustado, el cual se miró a sí mismo y vio que no tenía prenda alguna en el cuerpo, la miró aterrado y a penas pronunciando palabra le preguntó por qué había dicho eso.

La mujer rompió el círculo de piedras y cubrió a su sobrino con su chándal de lana, lo abrazó, se disculpó y lo llevó a la casa de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba, solo esperaba que su hermano hubiera ido a la comisaría a charlar con la Sheriff de su pueblo y no viera a su hijo completamente desnudo, con la perplejidad en el rostro de solo escuchar esa frase.

Habían pasado días, el lunes por la tarde Lydia miraba como Jackson colocaba una manta de cuadros roja y azul en el pasto y preparaba el día de campo para ellos dos, se veía tan perfecto, tan hermoso y tan sin vida, pálido con sus ojos celestes casi grises y sin brillo, como así también sus labios no demostraban signo alguno de emoción, no podía sentirlo, no había dormido con él en ese tiempo o lo había tocado desde aquella última vez.

Es endemoniadamente difícil, pero no puede dejarle morir, aún si el descubre que no siente nada por ella o ella al fin sabe que no le ama, Jackson merece que alguien le ame de verdad, odiara a esa persona el resto de su vida y hará lo imposible por fastidiarla cada vez que pueda, pero no puede dejarle morir por capricho, no por el hecho de haberlo tomado sin consentimiento alguno, sin que él pueda ser libre de elegirla como Derek deja elegir a Stiles si amarle o no.

Luego recuerda como lo ha estado pasando el alpha y ese es otro camino que no quiere cruzar, pero es mejor concentrarse en un solo objetivo ahora, un paso a la vez, es por eso que se sienta con Jackson en la manta, él saca el vino y unas copas, están en una reserva no muy lejos de su territorio, el césped es corto y de verde brillante y están a orillas de un lago artificial.

— ¿Jackson? —le llama sonriente y el tragar raspa porque no ve a Jackson en esa mirada.

— Si... —la mira y a pesar de ser un día lleno de sol, sus ojos están de un celeste grisáceo y eso le parte el alma, más que nada porque es su culpa.

— Quiero que hagas algo por mi... —le sonríe pero no le toca para no flaquear.

— ¿Dime que quieres? —Jackson sonríe complaciente, se acerca a ella poniendo una sonrisa que Lydia siente que no significa nada porque los sentimientos de Jackson han sido enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser.

— Quiero que vayas con Isaac... —él debería estar poniendo su cara de mala leche, su típico enojo a pesar de que ella sonriera y se salga con la suya, como era antes pero ella ahora no puede sonreír al ver el rostro neutro.

— ¿Isaac? ¿Por qué? —es su mera pregunta.

— Quiero que duermas con él, todo el resto del día y te quedes a su lado hasta que me vuelva a ver... —a Lydia se le cae una lágrima gruesa de sus ojos verdes, aprieta la manta debajo de sus dedos y la cara de Jackson no dice nada, no hay pena, vergüenza, enojo o frustración, nada y solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Jackson siente un intenso dolor, pero por alguna razón se siente encerrado dentro de su cuerpo incapaz de negarse, incapaz de decir algo negativo por ello y por sobretodo dolor porque Lydia no le quiera.

— Sí, sedúcelo, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero asegúrate... —la voz se le va, cierra los ojos ante la impotencia y el dolor que le causa eso— de que te haga suyo... —se muerde la lengua hasta hacerse sangrar dentro de su boca.

— Ok... —su voz es baja, tan sumisa que ella puede sentir el impulso de golpearlo y puede percibir en ese momento solo apenas, algo de dolor de Jackson, casi un hilo de reticencia ante su comando, pero sin embargo él se levanta para marcharse y acatar su orden, Lydia le grita con desespero que corra y él lo hace.

La loba temblando vacía su bolso en la manta tirando el vino y las copas que se rompen a su paso, toma una mancuerna, y se la coloca soltando un alarido de dolor por como le quema la piel al tacto directo y con un último fragmento de fuerza de voluntad se coloca la otra gemela sellándose a sí misma, cayendo sobre la manta, mojando su cabello con el vino, perdiendo la consciencia mientras el auto en el que vinieron al parque nacional se aleja a toda velocidad.

Scott se acerca, lentamente a donde Lydia esta casi desmayada del intenso dolor en sus muñecas y de los símbolos conjurados en el metal que le roba toda su energía como una esponja, solo puede mirar sus pies sin fuerza alguna para levantar la mirada.

— Lo hice... —suelta apenas— Lo libere... —masculla.

— Lo sé... —él la levanta y la carga fuera sin que nadie pueda verlos, sabe que en unas horas se recuperara un poco y tratara de quitarse las mancuernas o tratara de obligarlo a hacerlo, por lo que no deja rastro de su paso por el parque, de la manta o de la canasta y las copas, solo el amplio recreo y su impasible lago rodeado de verde pasto es lo que se puede ver allí.


End file.
